accidentally married
by Brillante full sun
Summary: Perkataan Renjun yang membawa masalah untuk Donghyuck . . Markhyuck/Markchan/ Mark x Haechan/nct/Marklee/Leedonghyuck/bxb/yaoi/boyslove
1. chapter 1

Aku heran, kenapa hidupku sangat mengenaskan. Bukannya aku berlebihan tapi sungguh, hidupku ini penuh dengan penderitaan.

Aku lupa, kapan terakhir aku merasakan apa yang dinamakan dengan perasaan bahagia, karna yang aku rasakan selama ini hanya penderitaan saja.

Semua yang ada dihidupku ini sialan. Orang tua yang tidak mencintaiku, Teman-teman yang hanya memperalatku, dan kisah percintaanku yang tidak ada indah-indahnya sama sekali.

Orang tuaku selalu membanding-bandingkanku dengan anak tetangga, menyedihkan sekali bukan ketika Orang tuamu lebih menyayangi anak tetangga di bandingkan dengan dirimu. Aku sudah kebal, tapi masih tetap jengkel.

Aku sudah memasuki umur 19 Tahun, tapi aku belum pernah satu kali pun merasakan apa yang dinamakan dengan pacaran. Oke, aku sadar bahwa tidak ada orang yang menyukaiku, jadi aku cukup tahu diri.

Aku ini jelek, buruk rupa, dan tidak enak di pandang. Begitulah yang orang-orang katakan tentangku. Jahat? tidak, itu kenyataan.

Aku mengakui jika diriku ini sangat tidak layak untuk dicintai. Dengan wajah pas-pas an, tubuh gemuk, dan kulit yang tergolong hitam, siapa yang akan mau melirikku? aku saja suka muak melihat diriku sendiri jika sedang bercermin.

Tapi aku juga tetap manusia, aku juga tetap merasakan apa yang dinamakan jatuh cinta. Oke, aku memang tidak tahu diri karna telah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang berada jauhh diatas levelmu. Jika diibaratkan, aku ini adalah seorang rakyat jelata, dan dia adalah pangeran kerajaan. Sangat jauh.

Namanya Mark Lee, dia seniorku sewaktu masih di tingkat menengah akhir. Dia tetap seniorku juga sih sekarang, karna kami berada di Universitas yang sama. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa menyukainya, aku akan memakan waktu yang begitu lama untuk memberi tahu kalian semua alasannya. Dia itu terlalu sempurna, bahkan aku tidak yakin dia itu manusia. Semua yang dia lakukan itu mengesankan, dia bernafas saja jantungku sudah ingin copot rasanya.

Dia cerdas, dia bisa melakukan semua perkerjaan dengan sempurna tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun, tak heran jika guru-guru dan dosen selalu menyukainya.

Dia mempunyai hati yang baik, dia selalu membantu semua orang yang meminta bantuan kepadanya. Dari membantu membawa buku dosen, Nenek yang menyebrang jalan, membersihkan sampah di lapangan, sampai membantu mahasiswa lain belajar (kebanyakan wanita yang ingin modus kepadanya).

Dia juga terlahir dari keluarga yang super kaya raya, bisa disebut dia ini Crazy Rich Asia. Hahaha aku bercanda, dia Rich saja, tidak Crazy.

Ayahnya adalah seorang Direktur Rumah sakit ternama yang berada di Seoul dan Kanada, sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang Arkeolog terkenal.

Woaahh, aku merinding jika membayangkan bagaimana kaya-nya dia.

Aku sudah memperhatikan Mark Lee dari jauh untuk waktu yang lama. Bagaimana iya tersenyum, ia menggiring bola basket, tertawa, bersin, mengupil bersama Lucas, semuanya terlihat mengesankan dan mempesona di mataku.

Aku tidak berani mendekatinya, selain sadar diri akan penampilanku yang aut-autan, abstrak, dan tidak jelas seperti ini, juga karna banyak wanita dan pria manis yang selalu menempelinya kemanapun dia pergi. Aku minder jika membandingkan orang-orang yang mendekatinya dengan diriku sendiri. Perbandingannya saaaannngggaaaat jauh. Oke, aku terdengar sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

Dia itu terlalu bersinar untukku. Dia populer, dia selalu menjadi kebanggaan semua orang. Kenapa aku tidak tahu diri sekali sangat berani menyukai mahluk se-sempurna dia?

Jadi alasan diatas sudah sangat cukup bukan untuk membuat seorang Itik buruk rupa sepertiku menyukainya? Aku selalu berkhayal jika seandainya aku menjadi kekasihnya. Hahaha, sepertinya aku harus berhenti menonton drama korea seperti kata Jaemin.

Tapi... semua itu tidak bertahan lama, semuanya berubah saat aku tahu watak sebenarnya dari seorang Mark Lee.

Mark yang selama ini aku kenal sebagai orang yang sempurna, baik hati bak malaikat, ternyata adalah seorang bajingan sialan yang tidak tahu malu. Semuanya berbanding terbalik dengan sifat yang selalu dia tunjukan di depan umum, hanya wajahnya saja yang tetap tampan seperti biasanya.

Seketika aku menyesal kenapa aku l sangat menyukai manusia sialan seperti Mark Lee. Selain jelek kau juga sangat bodoh ternyata.

.

.

"Hey Sunshine! pulang kuliah nanti langsung ke-apartemenku, tidak ada bantahan"

Aku mendengus dengan keras mendengar ucapan Mark sialan Lee barusan.

"Maaf Sunbae, aku tidak bisa. aku sudah membuat janji dengan temanku sepulang kuliah nanti"

Dia langsung mengernyit tak suka setelah mendengar perkataanku, Alis camarnya sampai menukik tajam "Kau tak dengar tadi aku bilang apa? tanpa bantahan! Sampai kau tidak datang, kau akan menerima hukuman dariku!"

Sialan! Dia selalu saja mengancam seperti itu, kan aku jadi takut.

"Iya-iya" Aku memutuskan untuk mengalah, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Aku berdo'a semoga Renjun tidak membunuhku setelah ini.

 ** _Chup!_**

"Bagus, sampai jumpa nanti"

Dia melenggang pergi dan masuk ke mobilnya begitu saja setelah mencuri satu kecupan di pipiku. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa dia melakukan itu maka aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Karna aku juga tidak tahu! dan jika kalian bertanya lagi kenapa wajahku tidak memerah hebat atau merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang menari-nari diperutku maka jawabannya karna aku sudah muak dengannya, aku sudah terlanjur benci dengan kelakuannya yang kelewat bajingan itu. Jadi jangankan malu atau merona, rasanya aku langsung ingin menampar wajahnya itu dengan binder yang ku bawa.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu?! kau mau menemui Mark Sunbae lagi hari ini?! Kan kau bilang kau akan menemaniku belanja Hyuck!"

Aku hanya dapat meringis tidak enak saat Renjun mengomeliku sambil mendelik marah. Renjun ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar berharga di hidupku yang sangat sialan ini. Dia sahabatku sedari kecil, dan asal kalian tahu saja, dia juga yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan oleh ibuku denganku. Iya, dia anak tetanggaku yang aku ceritakan tadi.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menolaknya Njun" Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, berusaha membujuknya supaya tidak marah dan mengomel lagi padaku. Renjun tetap melihat ke depan dengan tangan yang bersidekap di depan dada, tidak menoleh padaku sama sekali.

Renjun meliriku sekilas dan memasang tampang kesal "Jangan lakukan aegyo padaku, dengan wajah seperti itu kau malah terlihat mengerikan tahu!"

"Kan, jahat sekali ya mulutmu itu dengan sahabat sendiri" Aku mencebikkan bibirku, Renjun selalu saja berkata pedas padaku. Walaupun aku sudah biasa menerima ejekannya, tapi tetap saja merasa kesal.

"Yasudah, aku akan minta Jaemin saja yang menemaniku"

"Maafkan aku"

Renjun mengusak rambutku dengan lembut "Tidak apa, aku yang minta maaf karna tidak mengerti keadaanmu. Lagipula aku penasaran, kenapa Mark Sunbae bisa memburumu, mengintilimu dan selalu menerormu seperti itu. Kau belum menceritakannya padaku Hyuck! "

"Ehmm... itu... "

"Apa sih?! cepat katakan!" Potong Renjun tidak sabar.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa dia melakukan hal itu padaku"

Renjut melotot tidak percaya mendengar ucapanku.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu?!" Sungut Renjun kesal.

Donghyuck tidak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu alasan Mark selalu menerornya seperti itu. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Semuanya berawal dari sebulan lalu. Seperti biasa, Donghyuck akan memperhatikan Mark dari jauh. Tapi entah kesialan apa yang menimpanya hingga Mark memergoki Donghyuck memandanginya yang saat itu sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Mereka berdua terlibat kontak mata sekitar 2 menit sebelum Donghyuck memutuskan kontak mata itu dan beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya karna merasakan wajahnya yang memanas dan perutnya yang terasa mual.

Sejak saat itu, entah kenapa setiap jalan yang Donghyuck lalui ia pasti akan berpapasan dengan Mark. Awalnya berjalan lancar, karna ia dengan sangat mudah bisa menghindari Mark. Tapi sial, pada akhirnya Donghyuck tidak bisa menghindar lagi saat ia berada didalam toilet hanya berdua dengan Mark. Donghyuck yang sedang mencuci tangan tidak tahu bahwa Mark sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil memperhatikannya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Mark mengunci pintu toilet dan berjalan mendekati Donghyuck.

"Aku yakin kau tak bisa menghindariku lagi kali ini" Ucap Mark dengan nada dingin yang menusuk dari belakang tubuh Donghyuck.

Seketika badan Donghyuck menegang, ia bahkan tidak berani melihat cermin yang berada di depannya. Donghyuck tidak tahu kenapa ia malah merasa takut kepada Mark saat ini.

"Kau mau terus memunggungiku seperti itu?"

Donghyuck menengguk ludahnya dengan kasar, badannya semakin kaku dan tidak mau digerakkan. Ia menutup matanga rapat. Kenapa aura Mark menjadi sangat meng-intimidasi seperti ini?!

Donghyuck kembali berjengit kaget saat merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang "Kau ingin aku memelukmu seperti ini?"

Badan Donghyuck meremang seketika saat Mark berbicara tepat di perpotongan lehernya, tangannya sudah mengelus perutnya dengan perlahan, membuat Donghyuck meringis merasakan perasaan aneh yang sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"A-apa y-yang Sun-bae l-lakukan?!" Donghyuck mencoba melepaskan pelukan Mark dari tubuhnya tapi Mark semakin mengeratkannya sehingga punggungnya menempel dengan sempurna pada dada Mark.

"Hey, dengarkan dan lihat aku"

Donghyuck menggelengkan kepalanya menolak permintaan Mark. Mana mungkin ia sanggup untuk melihat Mark?!

"Aku tidak mau kasar padamu, _Sunshine_ "

Donghyuck semakin takut, Mark bahkan semakin memeluknya dengan sangat erat sampai seperti ingin meremukkan tubuhnya. Perlahan Donghyuck memberanikan diri membuka matanya, menatap mata tajam Mark dengan takut melalu cermin yang berada di depannya.

Mark membalik tubuh Donghyuck dengan cepat, Donghyuck membulatkan matanya kaget karna secara tiba-tiba Mark langsung mencium bibirnya dengan brutal, menggigit, melumat, dan menghisapnya tanpa ampun. Kaki Donghyuck langsung terasa lemas seperti jelly, kepalanya berdenyut dan rasanya sangat pusing, tangannya reflek meremas lengan Mark dengan kuat. Ciuman itu sangat menuntut, dan memaksa, Donghyuck yang pada dasarnya tidak pernah berciuman dibuat sangat kelabakan dengan ciuman yang sangat tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Mark melepaskan ciuman itu setelah Donghyuck memukul-mukul dada Mark karna ia kehabisan oksigen, Mark menyeka bibir Donghyuck dan menyesapnya cepat "Kau manis"

Donghyuck menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat Mark hendak mencuri ciuman darinya lagi "Kau milikku sekarang"

Donghyuck merasa telinganya mendadak bermasalah dan tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik, apa yang baru saja Mark katakan?!

"M-maksudmu a-apa S-sunbae?!"

"Kau milikku sekarang, aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku dari dulu. Jadi, aku menerimamu sebagai kekasihku" Jawab Mark sambil tersenyum, entah kenapa senyumannya sangat menyebalkan di mata Donghyuck kali ini. Mark kembali menarik pinggang Donghyuck supaya menempel padanya.

"Aku serius padamu"

"Sebentar Sunbae! " Donghyuck mendorong tubuh Mark agar menjauh dari tubuhnya, pikirannya sudah kembali ter-connect sehingga ia bisa memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya "Jangan bermain-main seperti ini Sunbae, aku memang menyukaimu tapi kau tak bisa seenaknya memperlakukanku seperti ini!"

"Memperlakukanmu seperti apa?" Tanya Mark dengan senyum miring menyebalkan yang sayangnya terlihat sangat tampan.

"Kau masih bertanya setelah seenaknya mencium bibirku seperti itu?" Ucap Donghyuck tidak percaya

Donghyuck menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah, ia bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah Mark sekarang. Wajah Donghyuck sudah merona hebat.

"Itu sebagai tanda jika kau miliku sekarang. Kau harus tahu kalau aku ini tidak pernah

sembarangan mencium orang"

"Memangnya aku bertanya?!" Sarkas Donghyuck. Rasa takutnya tadi telah berubah menjadi rasa jengkel. Donghyuck merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri setelah mengetahui bahwa selama ini ia telah menyukai seseorang yang sangat bajingan. Sungguh waktunya selama ini ia buang-buang dengan percuma. Mark pikir Donghyuck lelaki murahan apa?! Main asal cium saja.

Donghyuck tidak menyangka jika Mark sangat tidak tahu malu. Donghyuck tahu dia jelek, tapi ia juga masih punya hati dan harga diri. Mark tidak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti itu kepadanya! jika Mark ingin menjadikan Donghyuck kekasih seharusnya bisa dilakukan dengan cara yang baik-baik, Donghyuck pasti akan dengan senang hati menerimanya, tapi tidak dengan cara menguncinya di toilet dan menciumnya dengan brutal seperti tadi. Donghyuck merasa sangat kesal dan kecewa.

Dan yang membuat Donghyuck lebih heran, memangnya Mark tidak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa Donghyuck?! Ia jelek, hitam, dan gemuk. Mark tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu kepadanya!

"Aku serius padamu, kau kekasihku sekarang. Mulai hari ini kau tak boleh berdekatan dengan siapapun, karna kau milikku" ucap Mark mutlak

Donghyuck menganga tak percaya, sepertinya Mark harus segera memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Karna Donghyuck yakin ada yang salah dengan otaknya sehingga ia menjadi tidak waras dan berkata tidak-tidak seperti barusan.

"Kau habis kecelakaan Sunbae? kenapa kau mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu?! apa Sunbae tidak punya mata? lihat bagaimana rupaku?!"

Donghyuck mengusap wajahnya dengan keras, seakan-akan hal itu bisa menghilangkan stress yang sedang datang berkunjung ke kepalanya.

Mark terkekeh melihat tingkah lelaki manis dihadapannya "Kau cantik. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku punya mata"

Donghyuck menarik rambutnya dengan keras, jawaban Mark hanya semakin membuatnya semakin frustasi. Donghyuck menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Begini ya Sunbae, kau tidak bisa begitu saja meminta sesorang untuk menjadi kekasihmu"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Aku hanya memberitahumu jika sekarang kau itu adalah kekasihku. Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu" Mark memandang Donghyuck dengan padangan remeh, Membuat amarah Donghyuck semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Mana bisa begitu! " Protes Donghyuck tidak terima

"Tentu saja bisa" Mark mendudukan dirinya diatas wastafel dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam kantong jaket yang iya kenakan. "Mana nomer ponselmu"

"Aku tidak punya ponsel" Jawab Donghyuck ketus

Mata Mark memicing tajam, mungkin ia mulai merasa kesal dengan tingkah bocah manis didepannya ini yang terus saja mengeluarkan berbagai kalimat protes dan menolak semua perintahnya sedari tadi.

"Sampai aku menemukan ponsel di kantong bajumu aku akan langsung memperkosamu disini sekarang juga" Ancam Mark

Donghyuck beringsut mundur menjauh dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya setelah mendengar ancaman cabul dari Mark.

Mark langsung mengambil ponsel Donghyuck dan men- _dial_ nomor ponselnya sendiri pada ponsel Donghyuck.

"Dasar bajingan!" Umpat Donghyuck pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk membuat Mark mendengarnya.

Mark tersenyum mendengar umpatan Donghyuck untukknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Donghyuck, Donghyuck semakin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga ia menabrak pintu toilet yang dikunci oleh Mark. Mark mengkukung tubuh Donghyuck dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau pikir kau jelek?" Tanya Mark. Wajahnya dan wajah Donghyuck sudah sangat dekat, Donghyuck bisa merasakan nafas hangat Mark menerpa wajahnya. Bahkan hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri" jawab Donghyuck

Mark menggeleng pelan "Tidak, kau cantik" Mark mengecup mata Donghyuck "Matamu cantik" lalu Mark mengecup hidung Donghyuck "Hidungmu juga"

Donghyuck hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menerima perlakuan halus dari Mark. Sejujurnya dia sudah takut tadi jika Mark akan kembali menciumnya dengan brutal seperti tadi.

"Dan bibirmu.. " Mark mengecup bibir Donghyuck, hanya sekedar menempel "Telah menjadi canduku"

"Aku bersyukur karna aku bisa menyadari keindahanmu lebih dulu dibandingkan orang lain"

Mark kembali memangut bibir Donghyuck, kali ini ia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, memangutnya dengan penuh perasaan. Donghyuck yang sudah terlena oleh ciuman memabukkan itu reflek mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mark. Mark semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Donghyuck secara bergantian.

"Nghhhh" Donghyuck memukul dada Mark saat dirinya mulai kehabisan oksigen. Mark melepaskan ciumanan, memandang bibir merah Donghyuck yang membengkak lalu tersenyum puas.

"Kau pulang bersamaku hari ini. Hubungi aku jika kelasmu sudah selesai" Mark membuka pintu toilet yang berada di belakang Donghyuck lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Donghyuck yang berdiri mematung kebingungan.

.

Renjun tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekpresi terkejutnya setelah mendengar cerita Donghyuck. Matanya membelalak kaget dan mulutnya menganga.

"Mark Sunbae melakukan hal itu kepadamu tapi kau sama sekali tidak menceritakannya kepadaku? kau menganggapku sahabat atau tidak sih sebenarnya?! bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal keji seperti ini kepadaku. Kau sungguh tega Lee Donghyuck!" Renjun menggunakan ekspresi kecewa, terkejut, dan murka ketika mengatakannya. Dia tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya itu sangat tega tidak menceritakan hal sepenting ini padanya.

"Jangan berlebihan, lagipula Mark Sunbae tidak serius menjadikanku kekasih"

"Memangnya kau yakin dia hanya main-main setelah melakukan hal itu kepadamu? bahkan dia terus mengintilimu kemanapun kau pergi sehingga membuat satu kampus heboh!"

Donghyuck menggeleng, dia juga tidak yakin.

"Menurutmu juga begitu?" Tanya Donghyuck

"Apanya?!" Renjun memukul kepala Donghyuck dengan buku yang ia bawa, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat kesal mendengar pertanyaan Donghyuck yang tidak memiliki awalan yang jelas.

"Menurutmu Mark tidak main-main denganku?!" Sungut Donghyuck sambil membalas memukul kepala Renjun.

"Hisss jangan memukulku!" Renjun mendelik jengkel pada Donghyuck "Aku tidak yakin sih, apalagi kau jelek"

Donghyuck mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul Renjun "Kau tidak bisa ya sehari saja tidak berkata jahat kepadaku?! "

Renjun mengabaikan ucapan Donghyuck, dia mengibaskan tangannya pelan lalu merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Donghyuck "Hei, hei, dengarkan aku. Ajak saja Mark menikah. Jika dia mau, berarti dia memang serius padamu. Jika tidak ya dia hanya main-main"

Donghyuck menatap dengan jengkel pada Renjun yang sedang tersenyum dengan bangga setelah mengatakan omong kosong yang ia anggap adalah sebuah ide yang sangat briliant.

"Aku benar-benar akan menjadi orang bodoh sejati jika mengikuti saranmu itu"

"Bukannya kau memang bodoh? " Cibir Renjun

Donghyuck tidak menanggapi perkataan Renjun, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan ciuman yang ia lakukan bersama Mark tempo hari.

"Aku berani bertaruh, bocah gila ini sedang membayangkan hal-hal jorok" Renjun menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Donghyuck yang sedang melamun dengan wajah yang sangat konyol.

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja" Renjun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Donghyuck sedang sangat tidak waras sekarang, ia takut otaknya yang hanya tinggal seperempat ini ikut terkontaminasi ketidak-warasan jika ia tetap berada di dekat sahabatnya itu.

Donghyuck tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyadari jika Renjun sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Donghyuck mengumpati Renjun didalam hati lalu buru-buru beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia harus segera ke Apartemen Mark jika tidak mau Mark melakukan hal buruk kepadanya.

.

.

Donghyuck menekan bel Apartemen Mark untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu Apartemen itu akan terbuka.

"Kemana sih orang itu?!"

Donghyuck menendang-nendang dengan keras pintu Apartemen Mark "Mark Sunbae buka pintunya!!" Teriak Donghyuck pada Intercom yang terpasang tepat di bawah bel Apatermen Mark.

Cklek

Akhirnya pintu Apartemen terbuka. Mark sedari tadi sedang mandi ternyata, terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti orang yang sedang diperkosa seperti itu?"

Donghyuck mengabaikan perkataan Mark dan langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam Apartemen, melewati Mark yang menatapnya dengan jengkel melihat kelakuan Donghyuck yang semakin hari semakin kurang ajar saja.

Donghyuck menaruh 2 kantong plastik yang berisi berbagai macam bahan makanan diatas meja dapur. Tadi sebelum dia kesini, Mark mengiriminya pesan menyuruh Donghyuck agar berbelanja karna ia sedang ingin memakan masakan buatan Donghyuck.

"Kau keringkan dulu rambutmu itu, aku akan memasak!" Perintah Donghyuck

Mark hanya menurut dan segera mengambil hair dryer untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Sesekali melirik Donghyuck yang sedang serius merubah hewan, dedaunan dan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ia bawa menjadi makanan lezat yang pastinya layak dimakan.

Mark berjalan menghampiri Donghyuck setelah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau memasak apa?" Mark mendudukan dirinya di meja makan sambil memandangi Donghyuck yang masih serius memasukkan bahan-bahan ke dalam panci.

"Aku sedang tidak suka kau tanya-tanya, jadi Sunbae diam saja" Jawab Donghyuck tanpa menoleh ke arah Mark sama sekali.

Mata Mark memicing tak suka mendengar Donghyuck yang mengabaikannya dan masih memanggilnya Sunbae alih-alih hyung atau sayang, itu lebih baik.

"Sudah berkali-kali ku katakan bukan, panggil aku hyung!"

Donghyuck hanya menanggapi perkataan Mark dengan gumamam tidak jelas, membuat Mark merasa kesal seketika. "Kau makin lama makin berani ya padaku"

Mark berjalan mendekati Donghyuck yang sedang sibuk memasak bermaksud untuk memeluk dan mencuri satu ciuman darinya.

"Aku sedang memegang pisau hyung, kemarilah jika kau ingin pisau ini menancap di kemaluanmu!" Donghyuck mengacungkan pisau yang dibawanya saat melihat Mark berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tau, laki-laki itu pasti akan melakukan perbuatan yang tidak-tidak kepadanya.

"Kau sudah berani mengancamku?" Mark menatap Donghyuck dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Angkat itu" lagi-lagi Donghyuck mengabaikan perkataan Mark dan malah menyuruh Mark mengangkat panci yang ia tunjuk dengan dagunya tadi.

Mark menatap Donghyuck dengan tajam. "Kau akan benar-benar habis malam ini" geram Mark jengkel.

"Kau hanya berbicara saja dari kemaren. Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu lagi" Jawab Donghyuck santai sambil mendudukan dirinya di meja makan.

Mark menaruh panci berisi Samgyetang di atas meja makan. Donghyuck dengan baik hati mengambilkan satu ayam utuh dan menaruhnya diatas piring kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Mark "Cepat makan katanya kau sudah hampir mati kelaparan"

"Kau mau kemana? " Mark mengerutkan dahinya heran, pasalnya Donghyuck langsung beranjak pergi ingin meninggalkannya setelah menyodorkan piring berisi makanan kepadanya.

"Aku mau ke kamar, aku mengantuk" Jawab Donghyuck lalu melenggang santai meninggalkan yang sedang duduk Mark sendirian di depan meja makan dengan samgyetang berupa satu ayam utuh berada dihadapannya.

.

.

Mark memasuki kamarnya secara perlahan. Setelah selesai menghabiskan satu ayam utuh ia segera meluncur menuju kamarnya untuk menemui Donghyuck. Seperti yang ia duga, bocah itu pasti akan tertidur dan menguasai ranjangnya.

Mark menggeser sedikit tubuh Donghyuck lalu membaringkan badannya di samping Donghyuck.

"Kau cantik sekali jika diam seperti ini" Mark menyentuh wajah Donghyuck, mengelus pipi gembil yang sangat ia sukai itu dengan lembut.

Donghyuck mengernyit merasa terganggu, Mark terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Donghyuck. Donghyuck selalu bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Jika kalian penasaran kenapa Mark bisa jatuh cinta kepada manusia bar-bar seperti Donghyuck maka jawaban tidak ada. Karna Mark juga tidak tahu.

Mark hanya jatuh hati begitu saja ketika melihat apapun yang Donghyuck lakukan. Tertawa, menangis, merengek, merajuk, semua yang Donghyuck lakukan selalu berhasil membuat Mark jatuh hati.

Mark pertama kali melihat Donghyuck saat ia sedang berada di perpustakaan. Saat itu Mark menangkap basah Donghyuck sedang memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

Saat Mata mereka bertukar pandang, entah kenapa jantung Mark berpacu dengan gila. Rasanya sangat aneh.

Matanya, hidung bangirnya, dan bibir merahnya terus menghantuinya semenjak hari itu.

Mark tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini kepada siapapun. Walaupun Mark selalu dikelilingi oleh wanita cantik dan pria manis, tidak ada yang bisa memporak-porandakan jamtungnya seperti apa yang Donghyuck perbuat kepadanya.

Mark terus berusaha mencari Donghyuck kesepenjuru Universitas. Tapi dia tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Bahkan Mark sudah meminta bantuan Lucas dan Jeno yang notabene adalah sahabatnya untuk ikut mencari Donghyuck, tapi entah bagaimana Donghyuck bisa menyembunyikan diri dengan baik sehingga pencarian Lucas dan Jeno tidak membuahkan hasil.

Tapi semuanya tidak berlangsung lama, karna beberapa hari kemudian Lucas mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia melihat Donghyuck memasuki toilet yang berada tidak jauh dari gedung fakultasnya. Tanpa membuang waktu Mark segera meluncur kesana. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Donghyuck untuk menghindarinya lagi.

Mark berdiri memperhatikan Donghyuck yang sedang mencuci tangannya melalui cermin yang berada di depan Donghyuck.

Jantung Mark berpacu dengan cepat ketika melihat bagaimana mata indah itu berkedip, dan bibir merah itu mencebik lucu. Mark tidak tahan lagi, ia berjalan mendekati Donghyuck.

Awalnya Mark hanya ingin berkenalan secara baik-baik dengan Donghyuck. Tapi hormon sialannya yang tidak dapat di kontrol itu membuatnya langsung memeluk dan mencium Donghyuck dengan brutal.

Mark benar-benar kehilangan kendali otaknya setelah merasakan betapa manis dan candunya bibir Donghyuck. Jadi dengan tidak tahu malunya dia langsung mengklaim Donghyuck untuk menjadi miliknya.

Mark tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali. Walaupun Donghyuck pada awalnya memekik tidak terima serta mengumpatinya ia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Selama Donghyuck menjadi miliknya ia tidak masalah.

Donghyuck membuka matanya, tidurnya terasa tidak nyaman karna sedari tadi pipinya terus ditarik-tarik dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Aku mengganngu tidurmu?" Mark merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Donghyuck mencuri satu kecupan di bibir merah Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mengerang tak suka. Mark selalu saja seenak jidat mencuri ciuman darinya.

"Kau sudah kenyang? " Tanya Donghyuck dengan mata yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Sudah. Aku menghabiskan satu ayam utuh tadi"

Donghyuck terkekeh mendengar perkataan Mark. Mark mengernyitkan dahinya heran, apa yang lucu?

"Jam berapa ini? "

"Jam 7"

"Ah aku akan pulang hyung" Donghyuck hendak bangkit dari ranjang tapi Mark menahannya.

"Menginap disini ya" ucap Mark dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak" Tolak Donghyuck cepat.

Mark langsung menarik Donghyuck untuk kembali berbaring di ranjang kemudian memeluknya dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajah Donghyuck di dadanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi"

Donghyuck hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Mark yang memang selalu semaunya sendiri.

"Iya-iya, aku menginap" Ucap Donghyuck malas.

Mark tersenyum senang dan langsung mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Donghyuck dengan brutal.

"Hiss hentikan! " Sungut Donghyuck kesal.

Mark terkekeh geli melihat raut garang Donghyuck yang di buat-buat itu.

"Hyung" panggil Donghyuck tiba-tiba.

"hmm"

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Mark mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan Donghyuck, dia langsung melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Donghyuck "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu"

"Apakah selama ini perlakuanku padamu tidak cukup untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Apakah selama ini kau tak melihat tatapan memuja yang selalu aku berikan saat melihatmu? "

Donghyuck mendengus mendengar ucapan Mark yang terdengar sangat dramatis dan hiperbola itu.

"Perlakuanmu yang mana?" Tanya Donghyuck dengan ekspresi seperti mengingat-ingat. "Seingatku, kau selalu mengacamku dan berkata cabul kepadaku. Kau juga selalu menatapku dengan tatapan tajam andalamu itu. Perlakuan mana yang kau maksud?!"

Mark meringis mendengar perkataan Donghyuck. Sepertinya Donghyuck tidak bisa menangkap sinyal-sinyal cintanya selama ini.

"Hey, dengarkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu oke. Dan kau harus mencintaiku juga!"

Donghyuck memutar bola matanya malas "Apa-apaan itu? egois sekali" cibir Donghyuck.

Mark menangkup kedua pipi gembil Donghyuck lalu menariknya dengan kuat "Jangan meragukan aku!"

Donghyuck memekik tidak terima saat pipinya kembali menjadi korban kekerasan.

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Renjun tadi siang melintas di pikirannya. Apa iya harus mengikuti saran Renjun? tidak-tidak jangan lakukan. Dasar gila. Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga sih di coba.

Mark menatap Donghyuck yang sedang melamun dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Hei, kenapa? " Mark menepuk pipi gembil Dongyuck pelan bermaksud menyadarkan sang pujaan hati.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kau mau menikahiku sekarang hyung? " Tanya Donghyuck tiba-tiba membuat Mark membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"Hah? "

"Benar dugaanku, kau hanya main-main. Kau tidak mencintaiku" Donghyuck langsung memunggungi Mark yang masih syok dan memasang tampang terkejut.

"Tidak, maksudku bukan begitu" Mark menarik tubuh Donghyuck supaya kembali menghadapnya.

"lalu?" Tanya Donghyuck ketus

"Memangnya kau sudah siap?" Tanya Mark

"Tidak mungkin aku bertanya jika tidak siap" jawab Donghyuck malas, dia menjawab asal pertanyaan Mark, lagipula dia hanya bercanda. Tidak mungkin dia meminta Mark untuk menikahinya sekarang. Dia masih muda, dia ingin berkerja dan menghasilkan uang yang banyak.

"Bagus! " Seru Mark tiba-tiba membuat tubuh Donghyuck terlonjak kaget.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon orang tuaku untuk segera kembali ke Seoul kemudian mengajak mereka menemui orang tuamu"

Mark bangkit dari ranjang bermaksud mengambil ponselnya yang ia taruh di meja nakas.

Donghyuck segera menahan tubuh Mark, sekarang dia yang terkejut dengan perkataan Mark. Apa-apaan itu? Mark serius ingin menikahinya sekarang?

"Kenapa? aku mau menelpon orang tuaku sayang"

Donghyuck memasang ekspresi kaget, terkejut, heran dan panik saat mendengar perkataan Mark.

"Aku bercanda hyung!"

Mark memicingkan matanya mendengar ucapan Donghyuck, mengibaskan tangannya pelan, lalu kembali bangkit dari ranjang untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Hyung!!" Donghyuck semakin panik saat melihat Mark benar-benar menelpon orang tuanya.

"Mommy dan Daddyku bilang mereka berdua akan kembali besok pagi, kau harus memberitahu orang tuamu untuk bersiap-siap Hyuck" Ucap Mark dengan senyuman lebar.

"Bersiap-siap untuk apa Hyung?!" Sembur Donghyuck tidak habis pikir

"Aku akan melamarmu lah" Jawab Mark santai, dia membaringkan tubuhnya dia atas ranjang dan menarik tangan Donghyuck untuk segera bergabung dengannya.

"Hyung, aku hanya bercanda hyung. Kenapa kau membawa serius ucapanku?! "

Mark menarik Donghyuck kedalam pelukannya "Sudah terlanjur"

Mata Donghyuck berkedut jengkel mendengar perkataan Mark. Sudah terlanjur apanya?!

"Uhm... Hyuck" bisik Mark tepat di telinganya. Tubuh Donghyuck meremang, tiba-tiba dia merasa kalau kejadian buruk akan segera menimpanya.

"Kita akan menikah, bagaimana jika kita melakukan malam pertama kita sekarang?"

Donghyuck mendelik mendengar ucapan Mark. Dia baru saja ingin protes tapi Mark dengan sangat kurang ajarnya menciumnya dengan brutal.

Oke, ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Donghyuck dan Mark. Mari doakan semoga ke-esokan paginya Donghyuck tidak akan kesulitan berjalan. Satu lagi, ingatkan Donghyuck untuk menggunduli kepala sahabatnya itu setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**

 ** _Hii guys! sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkab banyak terimakasih untuk kalian yang mau review dan memberikan masukan buat aku. it's help me soo much. Maaf banget kalo penulisanku masih banyak cacatnya. Aku masih belajar mengembangkan kosa kata. Masih susah mengekspresikan sebuah dialog. jadi diharapkan untuk masukan-masukan dari kakak-kakak sekalian._**

 ** _Untuk yang nungguin Rotation (kalo ada yang nungguin) sabar ya, lagi dalam proses pengetikan hehe_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warn! typos dan membosankan. Enjoy!_**

.

.

.

.

.

Donghyuck berjalan terserok-seok menuruni tangga sambil mengumpati Mark di dalam hati. Semalam Mark menggempurnya habis-habisan tanpa ampun. Seingat Donghyuck mereka melakukannya sampai 3 ronde, dan Mark masih belum juga puas, Mark tidak akan mau berhenti jika saja Donghyuck tidak mengancamnya kalau dia tidak akan mau menikah dengan Mark jika Mark masih terus saja menggempurnya. Dia sudah mau pingsan rasanya, dan saat ia terbangun di subuh hari tubuhnya terasa hancur dan pantatnya terasa luar biasa perih. Donghyuck sampai mengeluarkan air mata saat menggerakan badannya sedikit saja, rasanya ia ingin menggunduli kepala Mark yang sedang tidur pulas sambil mendusal-dusalkan kepala dilehernya. Terkutulah Mark dengan segala hormon sialannya itu.

"Pinggangmu masih sakit? apa perlu aku memanggil tukang pijat?" Ten, ibu Donghyuck yang melihat putranya berjalan tertatih-tatih meringis prihatin.

Jika kalian mengira Ten tahu bahwa Donghyuck baru saja digempur oleh Mark maka jawabannya tentu saja tidak!. Donghyuck bisa langsung dipecat menjadi anak jika ibunya sampai tahu. Pagi tadi Mark mengantarkan Donghyuck dan mengatakan pada Ten bahwa Donghyuck terpeleset di kamar mandi, dan Mark rasa pinggul Donghyuck cidera. Donghyuck hanya dapat mencibir di dalam hati mendengar Mark mengatakan alasan yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Dan yang mengherankan, kenapa ibunya percaya begitu saja??!

"Tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa" Donghyuck mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan dengan susah payah. Bokongnya kembali nyeri bukan main saat bersentuhan dengan kursi meja makan. Sialan benar Mark, kenapa badannya terasa sakit semua seperti ini?

"Mana ayah?" tanya Donghyuck sambil menyendokkan makanan kemulutnya

"Dia sudah berangkat kerja sejak subuh buta, katanya dia banyak perkerjaan dan paginya akan meeting dengan Direktur Rumah sakit" Ten melirik sekilas ke arah Donghyuck dan melanjutkan perkerjaan memanggang kuenya

"Seperti yang kau tahu, ayahmu itu dokter yang sibuk"

Donghyuck hanya mangut-mangut saja mendengar perkataan ibunya.

Kemudian matanya memicing heran saat melihat ibunya membuat kue. Tumben sekali ibunya itu mau repot-repot membuat kue. Biasanya, meskipun Donghyuck meminta dibuatkan cemilan manis itu sambil merengek sampai menangis pun Ibunya itu tetap tidak sudi membuatkannya. Ia malah memberikan Donghyuck uang dan menyuruhnya membeli di toko kue yang berada di depan komplek perumahan mereka.

"Ibu membuat kue? tidak biasanya" Tanya Donghyuck

"Kau bilang tadi Renjun mau kemari, jadi Ibu membuat kue untuknya" Ucap Ten sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah Donghyuck.

Donghyuck menganga tak percaya, walaupun dia tahu Ibunya sangat menyukai Renjun tapi ia tidak menyangka Ibunya ini benar-benar sangat menyukai Renjun dibandingkan dirinya. Astaga malang sekali nasibmu Hyuck!.

"Pagi semuanyaaaaa"

Donghyuck mendengus keras, tanpa melihat siapa yang datang pun dia sudah tahu jika sahabatnya itu sudah menerobos masuk tanpa permisi dirumahnya seperti biasa.

"Pagi sayang" Balas Ten sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Bibi buat kue?"

"Iya, Donghyuck bilang kau akan kemari pagi ini. Jadi bibi membuatkanmu kue"

Renjun menatap Ten dengan mata berbinar "Bibi yang terbaik! "

Renjun mendudukan dirinya disamping Donghyuck yang sedang memakan sarapannya tanpa minat sedikit pun untuk ikut bergabung ke dalam obrolan tidak penting yang sedang dilakukan oleh Ibu dan sahabatnya itu.

Renjun mendendang-nendang kaki Donghyuck pelan lalu berbisik "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya tidak jelas.

"Apanya?" balas Donghyuck malas

"Hisss, jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu! " sungut Renjun jengkel

"Ya kau bertanya tidak jelas seperti itu!"

Renjun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "Maksudku, kau dan Mark Sunbae bagaimana? kau bilang kau menginap di Apartemennya, bagaimana bibi bisa mengizinkanmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Renjun barusan membuat Donghyuck merasa diingatkan kembali dengan kejadian panas tadi malam. Tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali memerah dan membuatnya meringis tidak jelas.

Renjun menatap Donghyuck dengan heran "hei, hei, apa-apaan dengan wajahmu itu?! kau terlihat seperti pria tua mesum yang sering chenle ceritakan padaku"

Renjun menepuk pipi Donghyuck dengan kuat sehingga membuat Donghyuck memekik marah.

"Kenapa menamparku sih?!"

"Cepat ceritakan padaku!" desak Renjun tak sabar.

Donghyuck menelan suapan terakhirnya lalu bangkit dan menarik Renjun untuk segera menuju ke kamarnya, akan sangat berbahaya jika ibunya mendengar obrolannya dengan Renjun. Dahi Renjun berkerut heran melihat cara jalan Donghyuck yang tertatih-tatih sambil meringis kesakitan. Perasaannya seketika tidak enak, pikirannya sudah melayang jauh memikirkan kejadian erotis dan tidak-tidak yang mungkin terjadi antara Mark dan Donghyuck tadi malam.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Renjun langsung menodong Donghyuck dengan pertanyaan setelah mereka duduk berdua berhadapan di atas tempat tidur.

Mata Donghyuck bergerak gelisah, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menceritakkannya pada Renjun atau tidak. Renjun itu kadang tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya, sama saja dengan Jaemin.

"Aku dan Mark-"

"Jangan bilang kalian melakukan seks?" tebak Renjun dengan mata memicing tajam

Donghyuck tersedak ludahnya sendiri setelah mendengar perkataan Renjun barusan, wajahnya langsung memerah hebat.

"What the fuck!" Renjun melotot tidak percaya melihat Donghyuck hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menoleh kesana kemari dengan gelisah.

"Kau gila ya?!" Sembur Renjun tidak habis pikir.

Dia reflek memukuli kepala sahabatnya itu dengan guling saking kesalnya.

"Jangan memukuliku!" Protes Donghyuck

"Lagi pula semua ini salahmu! aku diperkosa dengan brutal oleh Mark semuanya salahmu!"

Donghyuck menunjuk-nunjuk Renjun dengan jari telunjuknya sedangkan yang ditunjuk memasang ekspresi terkejut dan tidak terima karna tiba-tiba saja disalahkan.

"Kenapa bisa menjadi salahku?!"

Donghyuck mendecih "Jika aku tidak mengikuti saranmu, pasti aku tidak akan merasa kesakitan sekarang. Pantatku serasa ingin lepas tahu!"

Renjun meringis setelah mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa dia ikut merasa ngilu melihat ekspresi tidak berdaya yang Donghyuck tampilkan sekarang.

"Saranku yang mana? Jangan bilang.. -"

"Iya! aku meminta Mark untuk menikahiku"

Renjun menganga tidak percaya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Donghyuck akan benar-benar meminta Mark untuk menikahinya. Padahal kemarin saja dia mengatainya gila karna menyuruhnya melakukan hal itu. Dasar labil.

"Kenapa jadi salahku?! Kan aku cuma memberimu saran. Salahmu sendiri benar-benar melakukannya!" Protes Renjun tidak terima

"Ya aku hanya bercanda. Mana ku tahu jika Mark ternyata benar-benar sinting dan menganggap serius semua perkataanku!"

"Terus bagaimana sekarang?"

Donghyuck menggelengkan kepalanya lemah "Mana aku tahu"

Renjun terdiam, dia heran kenapa dia jadi ikut pusing sih!.

"Terus kenapa kalian bisa berakhir dengan melakukan seks seperti itu? berapa kali kalian melakukannya? apa Mark bermain kasar? kenapa kau tak menolaknya sih? terus- mmmph!"

Donghyuck langsung membekap mulut Renjun dengan tangannya karna sahabatnya itu malah berceloteh tidak jelas dan memborbardirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sangat sensitif dan memalukan seperti itu.

"Diam bodoh!"

Renjun melepaskan tangan Donghyuck yang membekap mulutnya, dia langsung menghirup oksigen dengan rakus karna perbuatan Donghyuck barusan hampir saja membuatnya kehabisan nafas.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya?!" Renjun mendelik marah

"Aku memang ingin membunuhmu sejak dulu!"

Renjun mengabaikan perkataan Donghyuck, dia malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Donghyuck. Kebiasaan yang Renjun miliki jika ia ingin mengajak Donghyuck bergosip.

"Jadi ceritakan apa lagi yang terjadi tadi malam" Renjun menatap Donghyuck dengan ekspresi penasaran

"Tidak" Tolak Donghyuck cepat

"His kau ini!"

Donghyuck memekik kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba Renjun menarik kaos yang ia kenakan ke atas, menampilkan perut dan dada Donghyuck yang dipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak merah keunguan serta bekas luka gigitan di sekitar putingnya.

"Astaga!" Renjun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia terkejut melihat banyaknya hickey di tubuh Donghyuck. Seketika ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana liarnya Mark tadi malam. Astaga Renjun, kau harus segera berhenti membaca Fanfict rated jika tak ingin otakmu terkontaminasi lebih dari ini.

"Jangan buka-buka! " Donghyuck menurunkan kaosnya yang tadi di angkat paksa oleh Renjun.

"Tidak aku sangka ternyata sahabatku adalah seorang lelaki murahan!" Ucap Renjun dramatis sambil menyeka air mata imajiner-nya.

"Hentikan itu atau ku pukul wajahmu!" Ancam Donghyuck sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Renjun.

"Okay, maafkan aku. Terus apa lagi yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada, kami langsung tidur setelah melakukan itu. Kau tahu aku rasanya ingin pingsan saat meladeni Mark"

"Eww, jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada jomblo sepertiku oke. Haram"

Donghyuck hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ponselmu bergetar dari tadi tuh, kau tak ingin memeriksanya?" Ucap Renjun sambil membuka bungkusan kripik kentang yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam lemari Donghyuck.

Donghyuck melirik ponselnya yang berada di sampingnya sekilas. Sudah bisa ditebak jika Mark-lah yang mengiriminya pesan sedari tadi. Maka dari itu Donghyuck malas membukanya, ia masih kesal dengan Mark yang berubah menjadi buntalan hormon berjalan yang tidak tahu malu dan berperi-kebokongan semalam.

"Malas. Pasti Mark yang menghubungiku. Aku masih kesal padanya. Aku bisa gila, dia makin posesif saja." Ucap Donghyuck sambil ikut memakan kripik kentang bersama Renjun.

"Kau tahu Njun, tadi pagi aku hanya tersenyum kepada Satpam komplek Apartemennya, tapi bocah itu langsung mengamuk dan memgomeliku. Bahkan ia juga melarangku tersenyum kepada lelaki lain selain dirinya dan ayahku!" ucap Donghyuck menggebu-gebu.

"Sangat mengerikan" komentar Renjun

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat saat mengetahui Renjun juga mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengannya "Iyakan? sangat mengerikan sekali"

Renjun mangut-mangut saja saat mendengarkan cerita Donghyuck. Jika dipikir-pikir Sunbaenya itu memang sangat posesif dan sedikit berlebihan terhadap Donghyuck.

Dia ingat saat hari pertama Mark mulai mengintili Donghyuck, dia akan melotot dan mendelik tak suka saat ada pria atau wanita yang mencoba berbicara atau tersenyum kepada Donghyuck. Wajah Mark langsung terlihat murka dan menakutkan. Dia akan selalu menempeli Donghyuck kemana pun Donghyuck pergi, bahkan ia selalu menculik Donghyuck darinya jika jam makan siang. Donghyuck tidak bisa protes sama sekali, karna memang pada dasarnya Donghyuck menyukai Mark. Jadi dia menikmati saja, walau kadang Mark akan berubah menjadi sangat cabul, tidak bermoral, dan sangat menjengkelkan.

Dan Renjun sangat ingat sekali saat pertama kali Renjun bertemu dengan Mark ia hampir mati di hajar olehnya, karna Renjun mencubit pipi Donghyuck gemas dan mengusak-ngusak rambutnya. Ayolah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dari kecil, Mark yang tidak tahu jika Renjun adalah sahabat sehidup semati Donghyuck langsung memukul wajahnya dengan kuat saat melihat Renjun melakukan kebiasaannya itu, bahkan Mark mengumpatinya dan memberikannya jari tengah. Jika mengingat kejadian itu Renjun jadi dongkol seketika.

Dan yang lebih mengerikan dari itu semua adalah kadar ke-posesif-an Mark yang terus bertambah setiap harinya. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan menyusul Donghyuck dikelasnya jika Donghyuck terlambat 5 menit saja membalas pesannya. Heol, _lebay_ sekali bukan?.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan? jadi tidak masalah sih menurutku"

Donghyuck membenarkan perkataan Renjun barusan di dalam hatinya. Ia memang menyukai dan menikmatinya sih, bahkan ia merasa sedikit bahagia jika Mark memang benar-benar akan menikahinya. Okay, jika kalian menganggap Donghyuck labil maka kalian tidak salah. Bahkan Donghyuck saja bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Terus apa yang Mark Sunbae katakan saat kau memintanya untuk menikahimu?"

"Dia langsung menghubungi orang tuanya dan memintanya segera kembali ke Seoul untuk melamarku, gila bukan? dasar sinting. Mark hyung juga bilang bahwa orang tuanya akan tiba hari in- astaga Renjun!!! orang tua Mark akan tiba hari ini!!"

Donghyuck menjerit heboh saat baru menyadari jika orang tua Mark akan kembali hari ini untuk melamarnya. Dia panik jika Mark benar-benar menepati semua ucapannya semalam. Bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya nanti?!

Renjun menganga tidak percaya, matanya melotot kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Donghyuck barusan.

"Kau bercanda?!"

"Tidak bodoh! aku serius! kau harus membantuku Njun, aku harus kabur dari sini! iya, aku harus kabur dan pergi jauh dari seoul!" Donghyuck segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju lemarinya, bermaksud untuk menyiapkan pakaian-pakaiannya karna ia benar-benar harus melarikan diri dari sini.

Renjun langsung menarik tubuh Donghyuck dan kembali mendudukannya dengan kasar di atas tempat tidur. Donghyuck yang mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Renjun otomatis memekik marah karna bokongnya kembali terasa sakit bukan main "Sakit sialan!!" Umpat Donghyuck murka.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh seperti itu! Kau pikir kau akan kemana?! kabur kerumah Jaemin?!" Sembur Renjun jengkel

"Terus bagaimana?! apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

Renjun menggigit jarinya, dia tengah berfikir dengan keras bagaimana caranya menolong Donghyuck, tapi otaknya malah berdenyut sakit saat ia paksaakan untuk berfikir.

"Sudahlah, terima saja" Renjun menyerah untuk menggunakan otaknya, lagipula menikah bukan suatu hal yang buruk. Apalagi menikah dengan seorang Mark Lee.

"Mana bisa begitu?!"

Renjun merangkul pundak Donghyuck "Sahabatku yang bodoh dengarkan aku, menikah itu bukan suatu yang buruk. Tidak akan ada yang berubah dari kehidupanmu yang mengenaskan ini kecuali status pernikahanmu itu. Jadi terima saja, lagi pula Mark itu kaya raya. Kau akan hidup enak Hyuck!" nasihat Renjun sok bijak.

Donghyuck mendecih mendengar segala omong kosong Renjun, tiba-tiba ia merasa Renjun terdengar seperti seorang Germo yang tengah membujuk korbannya untuk mau dijual kepada laki-laki hidung belang.

"Aku masih muda, aku baru 19 tahun Njun! lagipula Mark hyung belum lulus kuliah, bagaimana dia bisa menghidupiku yang banyak mau ini?!"

"Cih, bahkan kau sudah berpikir sampai jauh kesana" sindir Renjun.

Donghyuck mengabaikan ucapan Renjun seakan-akan sindiriannya barusan adalah sebuah fakta yang tidak bisa di bantah. Jelas saja dia memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu. Ini pernikahan _m_ _an,_ meskipun ia tahu Mark itu sangat kaya raya bahkan hartanya tidak akan pernah habis, dia tetap saja merasa khawatir jika harus menikah sekarang. Ia itu banyak mau, banyak permintaan, boros dan merepotkan, ia takut Mark bukannya membahagiakannya tapi malah menjadikannya tukang masak dan bersih-bersih serta budak pemuas hormon sialannya itu. Donghyuck mana sudi!.

"DONGHYUCK!!! LEE DONGHYUCKK KELUAR KAU!!"

Donghyuck dan Renjun berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil-manggil Donghyuck dengan kuat dari lantai bawah.

"Hyuck? bukankah itu suara paman Johnny?" Tanya Renjun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

Donghyuck segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju lantai bawah, Renjun mengintili Donghyuck dari belakang, takut-takut jika bocah itu tergelincir atau bagaimana, karna cara jalan Donghyuck sama seperti cara berjalannya seorang lansia.

Donghyuck berjalan secara perlahan-lahan sambil meringis, dia menghampiri Ayahnya yang sedang duduk tegap di sofa ruang tamu dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, sedangkan Ten ibunya duduk dengan gelisah disampingnya.

"Ayah kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu sih?! terus kenapa Ayah sudah pulang? ini kan masih siang"

Ten mendelik melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sangat tidak sopan dan tidak tahu situasi itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang pada Ayah jika kau mempunyai seorang kekasih?!" sembur Johnny setelah melihat putranya berada di hadapannya.

Donghyuck menengguk ludahnya kasar, ia tahu Ayahnya memang melarangnya untuk berpacaran sebelum lulus kuliah. Dulu ia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali karna memang ia merasa ia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki seorang kekasih, tapi berbeda dengan sekarang. Renjun berdiri di belakang Donghyuck dengan takut, ia tidak pernah melihat paman Johnny semurka ini.

"Ayah... itu.. "

"Apa?!" Donghyuck terlonjak kaget saat Johnny langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memotong ucapan Donghyuck dengan berteriak keras.

 ** _Plakk!!_**

"Aduh! sakit sayang! " Johnny mendelik tidak terima saat lengannya dipukul dengan kuat oleh istrinya.

"Kau jangan berteriak-teriak di dalam rumah! sudah kuperingatkan juga" Ucap Ten garang.

Johnny mengusap lengannya pelan lalu kembali mengalihkan atensinya kepada Donghyuck yang sedang menatapnya dengan gelisah "Jelaskan pada ayah sekarang juga, bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai seorang kekasih?! Apalagi kekasihmu itu adalah anak dari Direktur Rumah sakit tempat Ayah berkerja?!"

Ten melotot tidak percaya mendengat perkataan suaminya "Kau serius sayang?!"

Johnny tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Ten dan terus menatap putranya yang tengah memasang wajah panik dan kebingungan. Sejujurnya Donghyuck tidak tahu jika Orang tua Mark ada pemilih Rumah sakit tempat Ayahnya berkerja selama ini, dia saja baru tahu sekarang.

"Ayah, tenanglah dulu" Donghyuck menuntun Ayahnya agar kembali duduk di sofa.

"Errr ceritanya sangat panjang Ayah... lagipula-"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?" Potong Johnny cepat

"Hampir 1 bulan Ayah" cicit Donghyuck pelan

"Apa?!" seru Johnny tidak percaya.

"B-bagaimana Ayah bisa tahu jika aku mempunyai pacar?" Tanya Donghyuck takut.

Johnny memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Baru 1 bulan katanya?! Oke, Johnny bukannya berlebihan, dia tidak masalah jika putranya menjalin sebuah hubungan, yang ia permasalahkan adalah siapa kekasih Donghyuck dan sudah berapa lama mereka berpacaran.

Tadi pagi, ia meeting bersama Atasan sekaligus sahabatnya yang baru saja kembali dari Kanada untuk membahas beberapa project dan perkembangan dirumah sakit tempatnya berkerja. Kali ini sahabatnya itu turut serta mengajak putranya, Johnny tentu sangat antusias saat bertemu untuk pertama kali dengan anak sahabatnya itu. Awalnya mereka hanya berbasa-basi dan saling mengobrol seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba saja Johnny teringat bahwa putranya berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengan tempat putra Atasannya itu berkuliah. Karna penasaran, putra Atasannya itu meminta Johnny untuk menunjukkan foto anaknya itu. Johnny dengan senang hati menunjukkan foto Donghyuck yang tengah berpose manis bersama Ten.

Setelah melihat foto putranya, anak Atasannya langsung membelalak kaget dan tiba-tiba saja menundukkan kepalanya hormat kepada Johnny. Sontak hal itu membuat dia dan Atasannya kaget.

"Paman aku akan mengenalkan diriku secara resmi kali ini. Perkenalkan namaku Mark Lee, putra dari Lee Jaehyun dan Lee Taeyong"

"Mark apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jaehyun, Ayah Mark menarik anaknya untuk segera kembali duduk dengan normal.

"Aku sedang memperkenalkan diriku pada calon mertuaku Dad!"

Ketiga pria dewasa yang berada disana melotot kaget mendengar perkataan Mark.

"Ah jadi Johnny itu ayahnya Lee Donghyuck?" Tanya Taeyong memastikan dan langsung diangguki dengan semangat oleh Mark.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya Daddy. Aku tidak menyangka paman Johnny adalah calon mertuaku" Mark tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Johnny yang tengah dilanda kebingungan.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Lee Donghyuck yang kalian sebut-sebut sedari tadi itu-"

"Iya paman, Lee Donghyuck yang kami bicarakan itu anakmu" Mark berjalan mendekati Johnny dan dengan tidak tahu malunya langsung memeluk Johnny dengan erat. "Aku senang paman menjadi Ayah mertuaku"

Jaehyun menepuk dahinya dengan kuat melihat kelakuan anaknya yang tidak jelas, sedangkan di sebelahnya Taeyong hanya bisa meringis menahan malu.

"Err, Tunggu sebentar" Johnny melepas pelukan Mark kemudian memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya. Mark merengut menerima perlakuan Johnny, anak dan Ayah sama saja. Tidak suka jika ia peluk-peluk.

Mark kembali ketempat duduknya kemudian menatap Johnny dengan mata berbinar bahagia. Johnny sedikit risih melihat Mark yang memandanginya seperti itu. Jika Mark adalah anaknya, mungkin Mark sudah ia hajar sedari tadi.

"Maaf John atas kelakuan anak ku yang kurang waras. Sejujurnya aku juga sedikit kaget saat mengetahui jika kau ini ternyata ayahnya Donghyuck yang sering ia ceritakan pada kami selama ini"

Dahi Johnny mengkerut bingung. Bagaimana mungkin anaknya yang biasa-biasa saja itu mengenal dan akrab dengan Mark, sampai-sampai Mark menceritakan tentang Donghyuck kepada orang tuanya.

"Kau bingung ya John? " Tanya Taeyong

Johnny menganggukan kepalanya. Dia sangat bingung sekarang, sampai-sampai kepalanya ingin pecah.

"Jadi begini paman, Lee Donghyuck anak paman itu sebenarnya adalah pacar saya" jelas Mark

Johnny tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar perkataan anak dari Atasannya barusan. Lee Donghyuck berpacaran dengan Mark?! Anak Atansannya?.

"Pasti ini ada sebuah kesalah-pahaman, anakku itu tidak mungkin mempunyai pacar, hahaha apalagi menjadi pacarmu Mark" Ucap Johnny sambil tertawa sumbang

Jaehyun mengusap tengkuknya canggung "Err, sejujurnya alasan kenapa kami kembali lebih cepat ke Seoul itu-"

"Apa?!" Potong Johnny cepat sambil menatap Jaehyun dengan tajam

Jaehyun tersenyum masam saat bawahan sekaligus sahabatnya itu memotong perkataannya sambil mendelik kesal.

"Tenanglah paman Johnny" Mark mencoba menenangkan Johnny yang sudah terlihat akan meledak.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu pelan-pelan John" Jaehyun membenarkan posisi duduknya, berdehem lalu menatap Johnny yang sedang memasang raut jengkel, kesal, terkejut itu dengan serius.

"Jadi, anakku dan anakmu adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan tadi malam, bocah ini meminta aku dan Taeyong segera kembali ke Seoul untuk melamar anakmu"

Johnny terkejut bukan main mendengar perkataan Atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Aku bisa mati muda rasanya" Johnny memukul-mukul pelan tengkuknya yang entah kenapa terasa kebas. Mungkin karna faktor stress yang mendadak datang berkunjung ke kepalanya.

Johnny melirik sekilas Mark yang masih saja memandanginya dengan binar mata bahagia, Johnny mendengus dengan keras saat Mark tiba-tiba saja mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Johnny. Membuat ia semakin ingin menghajar wajah anak sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu John?"

"Tidak tahu" balas Johnny lemah, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Ayolah paman, aku sangat mencintai Donghyuck melebihi orang tuaku!" Ucap Mark dengan nada memohon.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun mendelik mendengar perkataan anaknya barusan "Apa kata mu?! kau lebih mencintai Donghyuck dibandingkan Daddy dan Mommy?"

Mark gelagapan mendengar protesan tidak terima dari orang tuanya. Dasar mulut busuk, bisa-bisanya kau keceplosan begitu "Maksudku, aku mencintai Donghyuck sama seperti aku mencintai Daddy dan Mommy" Ralat Mark

Johnny tidak menanggapi celotehan sepasang suami istri di depannya serta anak laki-lakinya itu. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"John, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Nanti malam aku bersama keluargaku akan datang untuk melamar anakmu. Yahh ku harap kau akan menerima lamaranku ini"

Johnny hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia langsung berjalan dengan gontai keluar ruangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Jaehyun, Taeyong dan Mark hanya bisa memandang Johnny dengan prihatin. Pasti dia sangat syok, pikir mereka bertiga.

"Pasti paman Johnny sangat terkejut" Ucap Mark dengan raut sedih yang terlihat dibuat-buat

Taeyong dan Jaehyun hanya menghebuskan nafas jengah melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sangat memalukan itu. Mereka hanya berharap agar Johnny menerima lamaran mereka.

.

Donghyuck menganga tidak percaya mendengar apa yang Ayahnya katakan, Donghyuck semakin yakin jika Mark itu benar-benar sinting.

Johnny membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, ia memandang langit-langit rumahnya dengan ekspresi kosong. Ten dan Renjun yang mendengarkan cerita Johnny sambil memakan kue buatan Ten tadi pagi meringis prihatin. Pasti Johnny sangat stress sekarang.

"Sayang, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan" Ten menepuk pelan lengan Johnny.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan bagaimana?! Donghyuck putraku yang mungil dan merepotkan ini akan segera dilamar! bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang" Ten, Donghyuck, dan Renjun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar Johnny yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berkata sambil berteriak seperti itu. Bahkan Renjun tidak sengaja menelan satu biskuit utuh sanking kagetnya.

"Err, Memang semua yang kau katakan serius? Donghyuck benar-benar akan dilamar nanti malam?" Ten bertanya kepada suaminya dengan wajah bingung

"Kau pikir dari tadi aku hanya bergurau?!" Sembur Johnny jengkel.

Seakan-akan otaknya baru saja ter-connect Ten langsung melotot dan menampilkan ekspresi terkejutnya "Yang benar saja?!" Ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Jangan berteriak bibi" tegur Renjun

"Kepalaku sakit sekali" Johnny kembali memijat kepalanya yang terasa semakin pening.

"Ten, kau harus memasak banyak hari ini. Donghyuck kau harus membantu ibumu, hubungi Jaemin untuk datang membantu juga" Suruh Johnny.

"Lalu aku paman?" Tanya Renjun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Kau diam saja, aku tahu kau sangat payah dalam urusan dapur" Johnny beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan seperti mayat hidup menuju kamarnya. Johnny butuh tidur untuk meredakan stressnya.

Donghyuck memandang Ayahnya dengan prihatin, sungguh dia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Hei anak nakal, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada ibu" Ten menatap Donghyuck dengan tatapan garang andalannya, membuat Donghyuck merinding seketika.

Donghyuck melirik ke arah Renjun meminta bantuan.

"Err, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku akan datang kesini nanti sore bersama Jaemin. Sampai jumpa Donghyuck! Bibi!" Renjun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan secepat kilat berjalan keluar dari rumah Donghyuck. Sialan, Renjun selalu membuatnya berada di dalam masalah.

"Lee Donghyuck, kau tidak dengar apa yang ibu katakan tadi?"

Donghyuck menengguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Iya yakin ibunya pasti sangat marah sekarang, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang dibuat segarang mungkin dengan wajah memerah dan hidung yang kembang kempis. Membuat Donghyuck menangis dalam hati seketika.

Ya Tuhan, tolonglah aku satu kali ini saja, batin Donghyuck merana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Omake_** ~

Mark membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan senyum lebar yang tak kunjung luntur dari wajahnya sedari tadi.

Ia sangat bersemangat jika mengingat nanti malam ia dan orang tuanya akan pergi kerumah Donghyuck untuk melamarnya.

Mark mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sambil tertawa-tawa dan berceloteh random. Mark merasa semenjak mengenal Donghyuck dia sering bertingkah gila dan tidak waras, sebegitu besarnya efek Lee Donghyuck bagi kehidupan Mark Lee.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan kejadian tadi malam saat ia menggempur Donghyuck habis-habisan melintas dipikirannya. Wajahnya seketika merona saat mengingat bagaimana ia dan Donghyuck bercinta semalam. Ia bisa gila rasanya.

"Haiss, tiba-tiba aku jadi rindu padanya"

"Masih ada sekitar 5 jam lagi sebelum aku bertemu dengannya" Mark melirik sekilas jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya.

"Yatuhan, jantungku rasanya mau meledak. Aku gugup sekali"

Mark kembali menggeliat tidak karuan diatas ranjang, membuat ranjangnya berantakan seperti habis terhantam angin puting beliung.

"Ah aku jadi ingin melakukan itu dengan Donghyuck lagi" Ucap Mark sambil tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin memeluk Donghyuck dan mencium anak itu sampai lemas.

"Bagaimana ya rasanya melakukan itu di kamar Donghyuck?"

Mari tinggalkan buntalan hormon satu ini yang tengah berandai-andai. Kita Do'akan saja semoga semua yang ia sudah bayangkan tadi menjadi kenyataan. Yah, setidaknya mendapatkan restu dari Johnny dan Ten itu lebih penting.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**

Halooo..

jujur aku seneng banget karna ada yang suka sama ff tidak jelasku ini :( Thank u so much!!

Special thanks untuk **ai selai strawberry, 57kg, Fleur choi, fa0107,sydlla131, klystwal, GYUSATAN, doyoung.nim.**

Terimakasih kasih karna kalian udah mau review ceriya tidak bermutu ini hikss.

see you next chap~~


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warn! aku tidak membaca ulang, jadi mohon maklum jika banyak typos bertebaran. Enjoy!!_**

Donghyuck mengusap-usap telinganya yang berdengung panas sambil meringis. Sudah hampir 1 jam ibunya itu mengomelinya, mengungkapkan betapa jengkel dan kecewa ia kepada Donghyuck karna Donghyuck mempunyai seorang kekasih tampan kaya raya seperti Mark tapi tidak mau membawanya ke rumah untuk mengenalkan kepadanya dan Johnny. Donghyuck sudah berpikir macam-macam tadi, takut ibunya menghajarnya dengan brutal atau memukulinya dengan mangkok plastik seperti kebiasannya jika Donghyuck membalas semua perkataannya jika ia sedang marah. Ternyata semua itu hanya ada di imajinasi Donghyuck saja.

"Kenapa anak sepertimu bisa mendapatkan kekasih seperti dia? Ayo, katakan yang sebenarnya pada Ibu!"

Donghyuck mendelik mendengar perkataan ibunya yang seakan-akan meremehkannya itu "Anak sepertimu? Maksud ibu apa?!"

Ten meneliti penampilan anaknya secara seksama dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ten akui jika putra satu-satunya itu memang cukup manis, tapi ia masih tetap meragukan jika anaknya itu bisa mendapatkan seorang pacar. Apalagi pacar se-tampan dan se-kaya Mark.

Sujurnya Ten sudah curiga saat melihat Donghyuck diantar oleh seorang lelaki tampan pagi-pagi tadi, tapi Ten diam saja karna ia terlalu malas untuk bicara saat itu.

Donghyuck merasa risih melihat ibunya memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah sambil melotot seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Ibu senang kau punya pacar. Ibu kira kau akan hidup bersama ibu selamanya sampai mati."

Donghyuck mendengus sebal "Mana mungkin!! Aku tidak menyangka Ibu mempunyai prasangka buruk kepadaku seperti itu. Cih, jahat sekali kepada anak sendiri." Ucap Donghyuck mendramatisir.

Ten mengabaikan perkataan anaknya itu lalu berjalan menuju dapur, ia harus segera memasak banyak makanan seperti apa yang disuruh suaminya tadi.

"Donghyuck, kau sudah hubungi Jaemin?" Tanya Ten sambil menyiapkan alat-alat untuk memasak.

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya meng-iyakan "Sudah, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan kesini dengan Renjun. "

Ten berjalan menghampiri Donghyuck yang sedang duduk santai di meja makan sambil memakan kue buatannya "Kau beli barang-barang ini di minimarket depan sana" Ten menyodorkan selembar kertas dengan daftar barang-barang yang tertulis diatasnya.

"Ibu menyuruhku?"

"Tentu saja"

"Ibu tidak lihat badanku sakit semua?!" seru Donghyuck kesal

"Salah sendiri tadi malam kelepasan" ucap Ten santai lalu kembali berjalan menuju dapur.

Donghyuck membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia memasang ekspresi terkejut dan panik saat mendengar ucapan Ibunya yang sangat tiba-tiba seperti itu. "I-ibu?! b-bagaimana-"

Ten mendengus melihat reaksi anaknya "Ibu juga pernah muda! kau pikir ibu langsung dilahirkan menjadi tua seperti sekarang?! jangan kira ibu tidak tahu ya" Ten mengatakan itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Donghyuck menggunakan spatula.

"Cara berjalanmu itu tidak seperti orang yang habis terpeleset dikamar mandi tahu. Sekali lihat Ibu bisa tahu kalau kau itu habis di bobol. Cih, dasar anak muda tidak bisa mengontrol hawa nafsu!"

Donghyuck semakin mengaga mendengar coletahan Ibunya itu. Astaga, jadi ibunya sudah tahu?! kalau begitu kenapa ia repot-repot harus ber-akting segala!

"Ibu juga pernah merasakannya tahu, rasanya sakit sekali. Ibu saja sampai mendiami Ayahmu selama seminggu karna kesal. Pantat Ibu ingin Ibu lepas saja rasanya" Ten berbicara dengan wajah kelewat santai tanpa memperhatikan wajah Donghyuck yang sudah memerah hebat.

"Ibu!!"

"Apa?!"

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan santai begitu dong bu!!" protes Donghyuck kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ibunya itu membahas hal sensitif seperti itu seperti membahas cuaca saja.

Ten mengabaikan protesan Donghyuck dan kembali sibuk dengan perkerjaannya "Kau masih mau berdiri disitu? cepat belanja sana!"

Donghyuck mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Sambil berjalan secara perlahan dia pergi menuju mini market. Walapun jarak rumahnya dan minimarket itu dekat, hanya sekitar 10 menit saja dengan berjalan kaki, tetap saja Donghyuck merasa kesal. Karna pantatnya akan kembali terasa sangat perih setiap ia melangkah. Donghyuck terus mengutuk Mark di sepanjang jalan, dia benar-benar akan memberi Mark perhitungan setelah ia sembuh nanti.

"Donghyuck hyung!" Donghyuck terlonjak kaget saat mendengar ada orang yang tiba-tiba saja memanggil namanya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, tepatnya ke arah rumah ber-cat biru tua yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya itu. Dia melihat Jisung, bocah SMA yang selalu berkunjung kerumahnya hanya untuk meminta makanan itu sedang melambaikan tangannya heboh kepadanya sambil tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Entah kenapa jika Donghyuck melihat orang yang sedang tertawa-tawa tidak jelas seperti itu langsung mengingatkannya kepada Mark. Orang gila yang satu bulan ini selalu mengintilinya kemana pun ia pergi.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Jisung sambil berjalan menghampiri Donghyuck.

"Mau ke minimarket, kau sendiri?"

"Tidak kemana-mana sih, tapi sekarang aku ingin ikut denganmu." ucap Jisung sambil tersenyum lebar yang langsung dihadiahi dengan dengusan super keras dari Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mengabaikan perkataan Jisung dan kembali berjalan menuju minimarket. Donghyuck menggerutu sebal, karna minimarket sudah terlihat di matanya, tapi kenapa ia tak kunjung sampai juga! ia ingin segera berbaring atau setidaknya duduk di sofa yang empuk!

Jisung yang berjalan disamping Donghyuck mengernyit heran melihat cara Donghyuck yang berjalan sangat lamban dan terseok-seok seperti itu "Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Jisung penasaran.

"Aku sedang tidak mau ditanya-tanya, jadi kau diam saja" balas Donghyuck cuek.

"Hoooo aku tahu" Jisung menatap Donghyuck sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Dengan siapa hyung?" tanyanya tidak jelas

"Dengan siapa apanya?" jawab Donghyuck dengan wajah bingung.

Jisung semakin menampilkan raut aneh yang . membuat Donghyuck ingin memukul wajah bocah itu dengan keras "Dengan siapa hyung melakukan seks?"

Donghyuck langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jisung dengan pandangan horor. Matanya mendelik dan mulutnya menganga kaget "b-bagaimana-"

Jisung mendecih "Pasti orang itu mempunyai nafsu seperti binatang. Lihat saja kau sampai kesulitan berjalan seperti ini. " komentar Jisung sambil memasang tampang kasihan.

"Lain kali, hyung harus menghajarnya jika dia melakukan itu dengan kasar. Pasti tidak ada nikmat-nikmatnya ya hyung?"

Donghyuck hanya terdiam mematung mendengarkan semua perkataan Jisung sedari tadi. Dia kehabisan kata-kata. Bisa-bisanya Jisung berkata seperti itu kepadanya dengan begitu blak-blakan?! Kenapa semua orang sangat terbuka dengan hal seperti itu?!

"Pastikan dia bertanggung jawab hyung. Aku tidak mau nanti hyung hamil dan dia malah kabur, nanti aku yang malah disuruh menikahi hyung bagaimana? Memangnya hyung mau? Aku sih mau-mau saja, tapi aku belum lulus SMA. Mau dikasih makan apa anak yang ada di kandunganmu nanti"

Donghyuck menatap Jisung dengan pandangan heran sekaligus kesal mendengar segala racauan tidak masuk akal yang Jisung ocehkan sedari tadi. Bagaimana bisa anak tetangganya mempunyai pikiran sampai sejauh itu.

"Jangan berbicara lagi! Siapa yang mengajarimu huh?! Kenapa kau sangat tahu tentang hal-hal seperti itu? jangan-jangan-..."

"Aku belum pernah melakukannya hyung!! selain karna aku belum legal aku juga kan tidak punya kekasih. tapi aku sering menonton video seperti itu dengan Yuta hyung, jadi aku tahu"

Donghyuck menepuk dahinya pelan, harusnya ia sudah tahu sejak awal jika Yuta lah dalang dari semua ini. Hyung dari Jepangnya itu memang harus dipukul kepalanya biar berhenti mengajak anak dibawah umur untuk menonton hal cabul seperti itu. "Kau harus jauh-jauh darinya mulai dari sekarang" Ucap Donghyuck sambil kembali berjalan.

Donghyuck memasuki minimarket dengan Jisung yang mengintil seperti anak ayam di belakangnya. Donghyuck langsung mencari seluruh barang-barang yang tertulis di daftar belanjaan yang ibunya berikan tadi dibantu oleh Jisung, mereka memutuskan berpisah agar kegiatan belanja ini lebih cepat selesai.

"Hyung, yang mana?"

"Di daftar tertulis keju, tapi bibi tidak menuliskannya keju cheddar atau melt" tanya Jisung sambil menghampiri Donghyuck yang sedang memilih daging dengan raut kebingungan.

"Ambil saja dua-duanya" jawab Donghyuck tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jisung

"Kenapa tidak telpon bibi saja?"

"Aku lupa membawa ponsel"

"Okey"

Donghyuck merutuki ibunya yang tidak menulis barang belanjaan dengan jelas. Disini tertulis daging, tapi tidak disebutkan daging sapi atau daging babi, kan Donghyuck jadi pusing sendiri!

"Sudahlah ambil semua, pakai kartu ibu juga kan." Donghyuck langsung memasukkan daging-daging tersebut kedalam trolli. Semua barang yang tertulis di daftar sudah di dapat, ia menghampiri Jisung yang sedang sibuk memilih snack untuk menggeret anak itu ke kasir.

"Memilih cemilan saja lama sekali!" ucap Donghyuck

"Hyung hanya mengizinkan aku membeli satu macam snack saja, bagaimana aku tidak bingung!" sungut Jisung sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya memilih rasa kripik kentang apa yang harus ia ambil dengan wajah serius.

Donghyuck merasa gemas melihat ekspresi Jisung yang terlihat menggemaskan saat serius seperti itu. Ia reflek mencubit pipi Jisung dengan keras sehingga membuat Jisung memekik kesakitan "Sakit hyung!"

Donghyuck hanya tertawa nista melihat bocah itu berteriak kesakitan. Ia merasa senang membuat orang lain juga merasakan penderitaan yang pipinya alami selama ini.

Donghyuck dan Jisung terlalu asik berdua sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada 2 pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari balik rak makanan dengan ekspresi kecewa, terkejut, kaget, dan tidak menyangka.

"Lucas, cepat foto!"

"Sabar Jen! Ya tuhan telunjukku menyangkut di lubang hidung!" Seru orang yang dipanggil Lucas itu dengan panik.

Jeno memandang Lucas dengan jijik kemudian segera mengambil ponselnya sendiri untuk merekam Donghyuck yang sedang asik tertawa-tawa saat menyiksa pria yang bersamanya itu.

"Mark pasti akan terkena serangan jantung saat melihat ini" gumam Jeno sambil terus merekam.

Lucas yang sudah bisa membebaskan jari telunjuknya dari lubang hidungnya sendiri segera mengirim chat kepada Mark.

 **to: Morklees si bodoh**

 _Mark! kau pasti tidak akan pernah menyangka. Kumohon kau jangan mati setelah melihat video yang Jeno kirim nanti. Tetaplah hidup kawanku!_

Lucas memandang Donghyuck dengan pandangan kecewa "Kenapa ia tega melakukan itu kepada Mark!"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka. Padahal Mark sangat mencintainya" Ucap Jeno tidak habis pikir.

"Kau sudah merekamnya belum?"

"Sudah, bahkan tadi aku merekam saat pria yang bersama Donghyuck itu mengelus-elus perut Donghyuck dengan ekspresi penuh kasih sayang. Memangnya Donghyuck hamil?" Tanya Jeno dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Sebenarnya tadi Jisung hanya main-main, dia ber-akting seakan-akan Donghyuck itu istrinya yang sedang hamil. Dia mengelus perut Donghyuck sambil mengatakan kata-kata menggelikan seperti ' _Baby mau apa?' 'Baby jangan nakal di dalam sana ya kasihan mommy'_ Tentu saja perbuatan Jisung itu membuat Donghyuck jengkel dan langsung memukul kepala Jisung dengan botol minuman ringan yang ia ambil dari dalam lemari pendingin minimarket.

"Astaga?! Donghyuck benar-benar tega kepada Mark! dasar playboy!! Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini sebum mereka menyadari keberadaan kita"

Lucas dan Jeno segera mengendap-endap menuju pintu keluar berusaha menghindari Donghyuck yang sedang berjalan menuju kasir. Mereka berdua segera pergi ke minimarket sebelum Donghyuck mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

.

.

Setelah membayar semua belanjaannya menggunakan kartu kredit ibunya, Donghyuck dan Jisung segera kembali kerumah. Tapi saat diperjalanan ia dan Jisung malah dihampiri oleh anak kecil yang menangis sambil mencari-cari ibunya. Jadi mau tidak mau mereka berdua harus mengantar anak itu ke pos satpam di depan komplek perumahan.

Mark meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar. Mark membuka ponselnya dan mengernyit heran saat membaca chat aneh yang dikirimkan oleh Lucas, serta 1 video dari Jeno.

Mark tidak membalas pesan dari Lucas, ia langsung memeriksa video yang dikirimkan Jeno.

Saat ia menonton video itu wajahnya langsung mengeras dan memerah marah, hidungnya kembang kempis dan matanya melotot tidak percaya. Ia sangat marah saat melihat dengan lancangnya laki-laki itu menyentuh asetnya seenak jidat. Tidak bisa dibiarkan!!. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia segera menyambar jaketnya dan memutuskan untuk menemui Donghyucknya sekarang juga.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Mark terus memikirkan bagaimana cara yang paling sadis untuk menghancurkan tangan lancang itu. Ia tidak bisa terima jika Donghyuck dipegang-pegang seperti itu oleh orang lain. Ia bersumpah akan membuat laki-laki itu menyesal sampai mati.

Mark telah sampai di depan rumah Donghyuck, ia langsung menekan bel dengan brutal membuat penghuni di dalamnya terlonjak kaget.

"Renjun, buka pintunya. Lihat siapa yang datang!" Suruh Ten yang sedang memotong bahan makanan bersama Jaemin yang berada di sampingnya. Renjun yang baru saja tiba bersama Jaemin berjalan menuju pintu, ia mengumpat pelan karna sang tamu begitu tidak sabarnya sampai menekan bel secara bringas seperti itu.

"Mana Donghyuck!" Renjun terlonjak kaget saat Mark langsung berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan sesaat setelah ia membukakan pintu.

"S-sunbae"

"Siapa yang dat-" Ucapan Ten terputus saat melihat Mark berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan pakaian yang aut-autan serta wajah yang memerah marah.

Johnny yang terbangun karna tidurnya terganggu segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Mark sudah berada di rumahnya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Johnny dengan nada kaget.

Mark langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Johnny yang berdiri dengan mata melotot kaget "Ayah mertuaku! dimana Donghyuck!"

Johnny mendelik mendengar perkataan Mark "Mana ku tahu! Ten, mana Donghyuck" tanya Johnny kepada istrinya.

"Satu jam yang lalu aku menyuruh anak itu belanja, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum kembali" jelas Ten kepada Johnny.

"Jelas saja dia belum kembali! dia sedang asik berselingkuh!" Sahut Mark dengan wajah marah.

"Hei, hei, sahabatku bukan playboy ya! Sembarangan saja kau!" balas Renjun tidak terima.

"Mark tenanglah, jelaskan dengan pelan-pelan apa yang terjadi" Johnny berusaha menenangkan Mark yang terlihat sangat murka seperti seorang suami yang memergoki istrinya bermain api di belakannya. Padahal mereka menikah saja belum.

Mark menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja. "Donghyuck berselingkuh paman!"

"Siapa yang berselingkuh?"

Semua orang langsung menengok ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara Donghyuck yang baru saja datang membawa banyak sekali barang belanjaan dengan Jisung yang berdiri di belakangnya, berusaha mengintip dari punggung Donghyuck.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Donghyuck dengan dahi berkerut heran saat melihat Mark berada dirumahnya dengan pakaian seperti itu.

"Kau!" Mark menunjuk Donghyuck dengan telunjuknya sedangkan Donghyuck berjengit kaget karna mendengar teriakan Mark.

"Apa-apaan sih hyung?! jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu! " Donghyuck berjalan melewati Mark yang masih menunjuknya dengan santai, ia ingin segera mendudukan pantatnya di sofa karna pantatnya sudah terasa sangat nyeri.

Mark berjalan menghampiri Jisung yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, ia langsung mencengkram kerah pakaian Jisung dengan kuat membuat seluruh orang yang berada di rumah itu memekik kaget "Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Donghyuck-ku!!" Sembur Mark marah

Donghyuck yang baru saja ingin mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa melotot kaget melihat Mark yang sudah siap menghajar Jisung "Mark hyung!!"

Jaemin yang sedari tadi asik menghias kue dan mengabaikan kehebohan yang terjadi pun tidak bisa tinggal diam saat melihat Mark menyentuh adik kesayangannya itu. Ia segera meninggalkan kue yang sedang ia hias kemudian berjalan menghampiri Mark dengan membawa mangkok plastik di tangannya. "Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh adik kesayanganku!" Jaemin memukul kepala belakang Mark dengan mangkok plastik yang ia bawa.

"Sakit sialan!" umpat Mark marah saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya akibat pukulan mangkok plastik dari Jaemin.

Jaemin melepaskan cengkraman tangan Mark dan segera membawa Jisung untuk bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

Johnny memijat kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut pening melihat tingkah orang-orang yang berada di hadapannya ini. Ia rasa tidak akan sanggup untuk melanjutkan hidup jika ia tetap tinggal bersama orang-orang ini. Ia berjalan lesu kembali memasuki kamarnya, berusaha mengabaikan semua kejadian yang terjadi. Johnny butuh tidur lebih lama.

Sama halnya dengan Johnny, Ten mendengus keras lalu berbalik kembali ke dapur. Anak-anak muda ini hanya membuatnya sakit kepala dengan segala tingkah mereka.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini?!" Donghyuck menjerit marah melihat Mark yang masih melotot ke arah Jisung dan Jaemin.

"Dia selingkuhanmu kan?! Kenapa kau tega berselingkuh dibelakangku?! Kau sudah tidak cinta padaku?! Lagi pula anak itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali! Cari selingkuhan yang benar sedikit dong!" Ucap Mark sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jisung yang balik menatap Mark dengan ekspresi tidak terima.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau ini bicara apa sih hyung?! "

"Lihat! Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya! Apa kau hamil??!"

Renjun tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar perkataan Mark yang tidak masuk akal itu. Ia melirik ke arah Donghyuck yang sedang menatap Mark dengan pandangan dongkol dan tidak percaya.

"Kau bicara apa sih?! Jisung ini tetanggaku! dan aku mana mungkin hamil!" balas Donghyuck dengan muka memerah menahan emosi.

"Terus ini apa?!" Mark menunjukkan video di ponselnya yang memperlihatkan Jisung sedang mengusap-usap perutnya sambil tertawa-tawa di minimarket.

"Oh itu, aku hanya ber-akting tadi, iyakan hyung?" Donghyuck langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau bohong kan!!" ucap Mark yang masih saja kekeuh menuduh Donghyuck berselingkuh.

Renjun yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat tingkah Mark.

Ia berjalan ke arah Jaemin dan merebut mangkok plastik yang Jaemin bawa lalu memukulkannya dengan keras ke kepala belakang Mark "Heh! Kau ini datang-datang bertingkah seperti orang gila! Kau pikir ini rumahmu?! Sudah mengatai sahabatku itu berselingkuh segala! Pulang sana!!" Sembur Renjun emosi.

Ten menghembuskan nafas jengah mendengar segala ocehan tidak bermutu dari anak-anak itu, ia memanggil Jaemin dan Jisung untuk membantunya di dapur, membiarkan Donghyuck, Mark dan Renjun yang sedang bertengkar "Jaemin, Jisung. Kemari! biarkan mereka bertiga bertengkar sampai mulutnya berbusa" ucap Ten.

"Sakit brengsek!!! jangan pukul kepalaku lagi! nanti aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?!"

Renjun mendelik ke arah Mark sambil mengangkat mangkok plastik yang ia bawa, siap untuk memukul kepala Mark lagi.

"Sayang! lindungi aku!" Mark segera berlari kearah Donghyuck dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung sempitnya.

"Siapa yang baru saja kau panggil sayang huh?! Lepaskan! aku sedang tidak ingin kau pegang-pegang" Donghyuck mengehempaskan tangan Mark yang sudah melingkar di pinggangnya dengan kasar. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa untuk mendudukkan pantatnya yang benar-benar sudah terasa nyeri. Sungguh malang nasib Donghyuck.

"Sayang, kau benar-benar tidak selingkuh kan?" tanya Mark yang sudah menyusul Donghyuck duduk di sofa.

"Menurutmu?!" balas Donghyuck galak.

" Sudah Hyuck, selingkuh saja. Tinggalkan Pria bodoh dan emosian seperti dia. Dia sama sekali tidak berguna." ucap Renjun sarkas, sangking kesalnya.

"Diam kau!." delik Mark ke arah Renjun.

"Kalian bisa diam tidak sih?! Mark hyung pulang!" Donghyuck menatap dua lelaki yang masih terus melemparkan delikan tajam satu sama lain dengan tatapan garang.

"Kau mengusirku?!" Seru Mark tidak percaya.

"Hahahaha mampus kau! " kata Renjun sambil menertawai Mark dengan begitu bahagia.

"Kau juga diam! kau mau ku usir juga?!"

Renjun seketika menghentikan tawanya dan langsung menghambur ke arah dapur.

"Kau masih disini?" ucap Donghyuck saat melihat Mark tak kunjung pergi dari rumahnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak selingkuh kan sayang?"

Donghyuck menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, ia meraih wajah Mark kemudian mengecup bibir Mark singkat. "Aku tidak selingkuh, jadi cepat pergi dari hadapanku sebelum aku benar-benar selingkuh" geram Donghyuck jengkel.

Senyum Mark yang sempat muncul karna perlakuan manis Donghyuck kepadanya langsung sirna ketika mendengar ancaman Donghyuck yang sangat mengerikan.

"Baiklah sayang, aku percaya padamu. Aku akan kembali nanti malam, sampai jumpa sayangku"

Mark bangkit dari duduknya, mencium bibir Donghyuck tidak lupa sedikit melumatnya.

"Ibu mertua!! aku pulang dulu!!" Ten mendengus mendengar teriakan Mark dari ruang tengah. Anak gila itu akan menjadi menantunya? astaga Ten bisa mati muda jika begini caranya.

"Sudah sana pergi!"

"Eyyy, Jangan rindu padaku ya. Nanti malam kan kita bertemu lagi. Aku usahakan menginap"

"Tidak ada kata menginap! cepat pergi atau aku akan benar-benar berselingkuh dengan Jisung!" Acam Donghyuck galak.

"Iya-iya, ini juga aku mau keluar" Mark berjalan keluar dari rumah Donghyuck.

Mark pulang kerumah dengan perasaan lega saat mengetahui ternyata Donghyuck tidak selingkuh. Ia akan menghajar Jeno karna membuatnya marah-marah tidak jelas kepada Donghyuck kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Ten menyusun makanan dengan sedemikian rupa, setelah bekerja keras dibantu dengan Jaemin dan Jisung _(Donghyuck dan Renjun sangat tidak membantu.)_ Ia berhasil menyelesaikan masakannya ini.

Johnny berjalan menghampiri Ten dengan mulut menganga kaget melihat begitu banyak jenis masakan yang berada di meja makan. "Ini hanya makan malam biasa Ten, aku memang menyuruhmu memasak banyak, tapi tidak sebanyak ini juga"

"Kau bilang Donghyuck akan dilamar?!" balas Ten sambil mendelik

"Haiss sudahlah, mana Donghyuck?"

"Apa Ayah?" Sahut Donghyuck yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Johnny, membuat Johnny terlonjak kaget dan reflek memukul kepala anak satu-satunya itu.

"Kaget tahu!" ucap Johnny sambil mendelik.

Ten memperhatikan anaknya itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Anaknya itu tampak begitu manis dengan balutan celana skinny jeans hitam dan sweater berwarna baby blue. Rambutnya ia tata dengan model messy hair yang menambah kesan seksi, sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang begitu manis, menjadikan Donghyuck sangat memikat malam ini.

"Ibu, pakaikan aku eyeliner" Donghyuck dengan tiba-tiba menyodorkan eyeliner yang ia rampok dari Yeri, tetangga belakang rumahnya itu kepada Ibunya.

"Kau ingin mengenakan make-up?" Tanya Johnny dengan alis mengkerut

"Penampilanku sudah seperti ini, sekalian saja" balas Donghyuck santai. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa, diikuti Ten yang akan mengenakannya eyeliner.

Ten tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Donghyuck tampak begitu cantik malam ini.

"Kau memang anakku Lee Donghyuck. Ibu tak menyangka jika sebenarnya kau ini cantik"

Donghyuck mendengus mendengar ucapan Ibunya "Cih, tumben mengakuiku sebagai anak" sarkas Donghyuck.

Ten mengabaikan perkataan anaknya itu dan mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Donghyuck "Hei, bokongmu masih sakit?" bisik Ten blak-blakan.

Donghyuck yang kaget mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya reflek memukul paha Ibunya itu dengan kuat "Ibu bicara apa sih?!"

"Sakit!! ibu bertanya bokongmu masih sakit atau tidak?! " Ten balas berteriak kepada Donghyuck, hal itu sontak menarik perhatian Johnny yang sedang sibuk menonton televisi "Kenapa bokongnya Donghyuck?" tanya Johnny penasaran.

Ten dan Donghyuck sontak gelapan "Tidak apa-apa, anak nakal ini habis terpeleset di kamar mandi" jawab Ten cepat.

Beruntung, Johnny percaya begitu saja. Ia kembali menfokuskan perhatiannya ke televisi.

Ten dan Donghyuck menghembuskan nafas lega, hampir saja.

"Ibu sih!" Donghyuck menyalahkan Ibunya, sedangkan Ten yang disalahkan oleh putranya mendelik tidak terima.

Tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi. Johnny yang sedang fokus menonton televisi terlonjak kaget "Mereka sudah datang! Ayo Ten, kita cepat buka pintunya"

Donghyuck merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat mengetahui Mark dengan orang tuanya sudah datang. "Jantung sialan! Tenang lah dulu" Umpat Donghyuck kepada jantungnya sendiri.

Johnny dan Ten membuka pintu untuk menyambut keluarga Mark.

"Hi John!" Sapa Jaehyun dengan senyum tampannya.

"Hi jae-"

"Paman mana Donghyuck?" Ucapan Johnny yang sudah berada di ujung lidah harus kembali ia telan karna Mark memotong perkataannya se-enak jidat. Taeyong langsung mencubit perut Mark dengan keras "Jangan buat malu!" Bisik Taeyong kepada anaknya.

"Err, Silahkan masuk dulu. Lebih enak mengobrol di dalam" ucap Ten sambil tersenyum canggung.

Mark tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat Donghyuck yang sedang berdiri di ruang tamu. Donghyuck terlihat sangat luar biasa bersinar malam ini, bahkan lampu jalan kalah terang dengan Donghyuck. Dia terlihat sangat manis sekaligus seksi, Mark tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghyuck barang sedetikpun.

"Ohh, jadi ini yang bernama Donghyuck? hm pantas saja anakku sampai tergila-gila denganmu" Taeyong menghampiri Donghyuck dan langsung mencubit pipi gembilnya dengan gemas. "Kau sangat manis dan menggemaskan"

Donghyuck hanya tersenyum canggung menerima perlakuan dari Ibu kekasihnya itu. Sejujurnya ia masih belum terbiasa dengan pujian-pujian yang di lontarkan kepadanya akhir-akhir ini. Rasanya sangat aneh.

"Ibu! jangan main pegang-pegang asetku ya?!" protes Mark

Donghyuck memutar bola matanya malas, Mark si gila ini bahkan dengan ibunya saja cemburu. Luar biasa.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol sambil menyantap makan malam.

Mereka ber-6 duduk secara berhadap-hadapan. Johnny menghadap Jaehyun, Ten menghadap Taeyong, dan Donghyuck menghadap Mark.

"Wahh, kau membuat ini sendiri Ten?" Tanya Taeyong dengan mata berbinar melihat banyaknya makanan yang berada di atas meja makan.

"Tentu saja tidak, teman-teman Donghyuck ikut membantuku. Yah, meskipun ada pengganggu juga" ucap Ten dengan tersenyum, ia melirik ke arah Mark yang tersedak karna merasa tersindir.

"Jadi John langsung saja, kedatangan kami kesini sudah jelas untuk melamar anakmu"

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius saat Jaehyun mengatakan hal itu. Johnny menghembuskan nafas pelan, menaruh sendoknya kemudian menatap Mark dengan pandangan tajam. Mark yang ditatap seperti itu seketika menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Jae, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Omake~_**

Jeno dan Lucas memasuki mobil dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Tadi nyaris saja" ucap Lucas sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok mobil.

"Tapi Cas, aku masih tidak menyangka Donghyuck berselingkuh dari Mark" Jeno menampilkan raut kecewa saat mengatakan itu.

Lucas menganggukkan kepalanya "Kau benar. Tapi, apa kau lihat? Donghyuck ternyata sangat manis jika diperhatikan. Apalagi saat ia tertawa tadi."

Jeno menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Lucas dengan cepat, matanya melotot kaget "Cas, jangan bilang... "

"Yah... aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku Jen" Lucas menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal melihat ekspresi Jeno yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Hah. Kita sama" ucap Jeno sambil menghela nafas berat. "Aku rasa aku juga menyukainya"

Lucas membelalakan matanya tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Jeno barusan "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Nah, i'm not"

Lucas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat "Tidak boleh Jen, kita tidak boleh menjadi pelakor!"

"Siapa juga yang ingin menjadi pelakor. Aku hanya akan mendo'akan mereka berdua cepat putus" ucap Jeno jahat.

"Oh begitu, baiklah aku akan ikut mendo'akannya juga"

Jeno memeluk Lucas dengan perasaan haru. "Kau memang sahabatku big bro" ucap Jeno sambil menghapus air mata imajiner-nya.

Lucas mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "Ayo kita berdo'a, agar Mark dan Donghyuck lekas putus" ucap Lucas dengan nada menggebu-gebu.

"Ayo!!" balas Jeno tak kalah heboh.

Sepertinya Mark harus segera mencari sahabat baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**

Halo guys, mau curhat dikit. Hehehe

Sebenernya aku agak bingung, mau bawa book ini sampai mana, mau sampai Markhyuck menikah atau kehidupan setelah mereka menikah dan punya anak. jadi aku mohon masukan dan kritiknya yaaaaa

Special thanks untuk ai selai strawberry, 57kg, Fleur choi, fa0107,sydlla131, klystwal, GYUSATAN, doyoung. **nim, Tzn, chenhighnotes, mii-chan97.** Terimakasih kalian sudah mau review.

Oh iya, Happy newyear!! semangat walau hari ini Mark Graduate :(


	4. Chapter 4

_Kalian bosan tidak dengan chapter yang panjang-panjang seperti ini? kalau iya nanti aku pendekin deh :(_ _Warn: typos!!._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suasana diruang makan ini tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi senyap setelah Johnny mengatakan jika ia tidak bisa menerima lamaran dari Jaehyun untuk anaknya. Semua orang membelalak kaget dan menatap Johnny dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Ayah mertua?!" seru Mark tidak percaya. Wajahnya telah merah padam, hidungnya kembang kempis, dan matanya melotot merasa terkhianati.

Jujur saja Donghyuck sedikit terkejut saat Ayahnya itu menolak lamaran dari orang tua Mark, tapi ia sedikit senang juga. Karna, itu artinya dia tidak akan menikah dengan Mark dalam waktu dekat ini.

Donghyuck tersenyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi Mark. Lihat, bocah sok tampan itu wajahnya sangat konyol sekarang, batin Donghyuck tertawa nista.

"Sayang, apa maksudmu?" bisik Ten yang berada di sebelah Johnny.

"Ayah mertua?! jangan begitu kepadaku!" Mark berdiri sambil mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat "Hatiku akan hancur jika tidak menikah dengan Donghyuck paman!" ucap Mark dramatis.

Taeyong yang melihat kelakuan anaknya yang benar-benar sudah kelewat tidak waras itu segera menarik tangannya agar kembali duduk. "Apa-apaan sih kau ini!" bentak Taeyong jengkel, ia penasaran dari mana sifat tidak tahu malu Mark ini menurun, ia dan Jaehyun mana mungkin seperti itu.

Mark mengabaikan perkataan ibunya, ia malah berjalan ke arah Donghyuck dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Donghyuck yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa anak ini Ayah mertua" ucap Mark dengan nada sedih yang terdengar seperti dibuat-buat sambil mengusap-usap kepala Donghyuck dengan sayang.

"Duduk ditempatmu!" desis Donghyuck kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Mark yang melingkar erat di bahunya.

"Tidak mau!" Mark malah semakin mengencangkan pelukannya, membuat Donghyuck memekik murka.

"Lepaskan!!!"

Johnny menghela nafas lelah, ia melirik sekilas ke arah Jaehyun yang juga menampilkan ekspresi jengah, sama sepertinya.

"Mark, duduk dulu. Dengarkan paman" ucap Johnny setenang mungkin.

"Tidak!" ucap Mark sambil melotot garang kepada Johnny.

Mark melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian ia menangkup wajah Donghyuck dengan kedua tangannya. "Donghyuck-ah, ayo kita kawin lari saja" ucap Mark sambil menatap Donghyuck dengan pandangan serius.

"Mark Lee!!" Jaehyun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah anaknya itu tanpa sadar membentak Mark. Mark yang dibentak seperti itu langsung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Apa Daddy baru saja membentakku?!"

"Mark, tenanglah dulu. Dengarkan apa kata paman Johnny" bujuk Taeyong.

Donghyuck segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menggeret Mark supaya kembali duduk tenang disamping ibunya. "Jika sekali lagi kau bangkit dari tempat dudukmu, kita putus!"

Donghyuck kembali ke tempat duduknya dan duduk dengan tenang setelah memberikan Mark sedikit ancaman yang langsung membuatnya diam mematung dengan wajah ketakutan.

Dasar bucin, batin Ten yang melihat betapa patuhnya Mark terhadap Donghyuck.

"Mark, dengarkan paman dulu oke. Aku tidak bisa mengizinkan dia menikah sekarang, selain dia masih terlalu muda aku juga masih tidak yakin denganmu"

Mark mendelik tidak terima mendengar perkataan Johnny "Kenapa ayah?!"

"Kau mau tahu alasannya?"

Mark menganggukan kepalanya.

Johnny menarik nafas dalam "Baik, dengarkan paman. Yang pertama, kau belum lulus kuliah. Jadi kau belum bisa menafkahi anakku. Yang ke-dua, kau sangat kekanakan. Yang ke-tiga, tingkahmu itu, astaga sampai sakit kepalaku melihatnya. Maafkan aku Jae, aku tidak bermaksud mengatai anakmu ya" ucap Johnny sambil menatap ke arah Jaehyun sekilas.

"Dan yang terakhir, Donghyuck-ku masih terlalu muda untuk mengurus rumah tangga. Mengurus diri sendiri saja ia tidak becus, kau mau ditelantarkan olehnya setelah menikah nanti? Tidak kan, jadi paman mohon untuk tunggu kalian dewasa. Apalagi Donghyuck masih ber-umur 19 tahun. Paman ingin ia menikmati masa mudanya dengan bersenang-senang, bukan dengan mengurus rumah tangga. Paman belum bisa melepaskan Donghyuck kepada orang lain. Paman belum sanggup."

Donghyuck terharu mendengar perkataan Ayahnya yang sangat memikirkan dia sampai seperti itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah karna selama ini selalu menganggap Ayahnya itu tidak menyayanginya dan lebih mencintai pekerjaannya dibandingkan dia.

"Hiks.." Donghyuck tiba-tiba saja menangis dan membuat seluruh orang yang berada di sana kaget.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?!" Mark baru saja ingin bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk segera mengahampiri dan memeluk Donghyuck, tapi ia ingat ancaman Donghyuck tadi sehingga ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

Ten yang berada di sebelah Donghyuck pun gelagapan. Kenapa anak ini malah menangis? "Hei anak nakal, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Ten dengan nada panik. Ia segera membawa Donghyuck yang semakin terisak ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ayah mertua! lihat!! Donghyuck-ku menangis karna tidak diizinkan menikah denganku!" ucap Mark sambil menatap Johnny marah.

"Mark!" Taeyong menggeram jengkel. Benar kata Johnny, tingkah anaknya ini benar-benar membuat orang sakit kepala.

"Bukan karna itu bodoh!" Donghyuck melepaskan pelukannya dari Ibunya dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Ayah sangat perhatian dan menyayangiku"

Johnny terkesiap mendengar perkataan anaknya, ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Donghyuck lalu mendekap putra semata wayangnya itu dengan erat "Tentu saja Ayah sangat mencintaimu. Ayah berkerja keras untuk membahagiakanmu yang banyak mau ini" ucap Johnny sambil mengelus punggung Donghyuck dengan lembut.

Ten ikut menangis dalam diam melihat suami dan anaknya berpelukan dengan penuh haru seperti itu. Ia akui ia memang sedikit keras dan susah menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada Donghyuck. Bukan karna ia tak sayang, tapi karna ia terlalu sayang kepada anaknya. Setiap hari ia mengacuhkan Donghyuck karna ia ingin mencoba terbiasa hidup tanpa Donghyuck saat Donghyuck harus pergi dari rumahnya dan membangun rumah tangganya sendiri nanti. Ten tidak menyangka jika perbuatannya itu membuat Donghyuck merasa tidak dicintai, ia kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri yang lebih mementingkan perasaannya sendiri ketimbang perasaan putra satu-satunya itu.

Taeyong merasakan matanya memanas melihat keluarga Donghyuck, ia melirik ke arah suaminya yang ikut terdiam.

"Aku ingin menyempil disana" gumam Mark saat melihat Ayah mertuanya dan Donghyuck saling berpelukan dengan erat.

Johnny melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata dari putranya itu, "Sudah jangan menangis lagi oke"

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Mark, itulah alasanku tidak mengizinkan Donghyuck menikah sekarang"

Mark masih tidak bisa terima, walaupun perkataan Johnny tadi ada benarnya juga.

"Tapi paman-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an Mark, sudah jangan membantah lagi" potong Jaehyun.

"Aku akan mengizinkan Donghyuck untuk menikah denganmu setelah ia lulus kuliah dan kau bisa mengendalikan sifat kekanakanmu itu" ucap Johnny sambil memandang Mark serius.

"Jadi aku harus menunggu?!"

Johnny mengangguk "Tentu saja"

"Mom!!" Mark menatap ibunya meminta pertolongan.

"Tidak sayang, keputusan di tangan paman Johnny. Kita harus menurutinya" ucap Taeyong santai.

Mark mendengus mendengar perkataan Ibunya yang ternyata sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Tapi kan yang akan menikah denganku Donghyuck, bukan paman Johnny!" gerutu Mark kesal.

"Sayang, kau tidak keberatan?" Mark masih belum menyerah, ia beralih kepada Donghyuck dan menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Tidak" balas Donghyuck singkat, jelas, dan padat.

Mark menekuk wajahnya seketika "Yasudah, terserah" ucap Mark ketus.

Johnny hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat tingkah laku calon menantunya itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia ingin membawa pergi anaknya jika sikapnya saja masih seperti bocah tadika mesra seperti ini.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan malam dengan tenang. Karna Mark sedari tadi hanya diam saja, memakan makanannya dengan wajah tertekuk dalam. Bahkan ia hanya akan merespon dengan gumaman tidak jelas jika Ten atau Taeyong bertanya padanya.

Selepas makan malam, para orang tua memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang santai diruang tamu, sedangkan Donghyuck dan Mark pergi entah kemana.

Donghyuck menarik tangan Mark untuk mengikutinya ke taman di dekat rumahnya. Mark hanya diam, ia masih belum mau berbicara sepatah kata pun sedari tadi.

"Hyung, kau kenapa sih?" Donghyuck melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Mark dan menatap lelaki itu dengan raut bertanya-tanya.

Mark menggeleng pelan, ia lalu menarik tubuh Donghyuck dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hyung.. " Donghyuck mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari Mark, tapi Mark malah semakin mempererat pelukannya itu.

"Diam sebentar saja, aku lelah" gumam Mark pelan.

"Lepaskan dulu oke, ayo katakan padaku kau kenapa!" Donghyuck masih terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mark yang super erat itu, tapi tentu saja Mark tidak membiarkannya.

"Aku suka aromamu" ucap Mark random sambil mengendus-endus leher Donghyuck.

Donghyuck memekik murka karna kemudian dengan lancangnya Mark menciumi lehernya serta menggigit-gigit kecil sehingga membuat Donghyuck berteriak kesakitan. "Hyung! Hentikan! "

"Donghyuck-ah, kau mencintaiku kan?"

Donghyuck yang masih terus meronta berusaha melepaskan diri tiba-tiba saja terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Mark, ia mengernyitkan dahinya keheranan "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu hyung?"

Mark menggeleng, ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Donghyuck "Tidak, aku hanya takut" ucap Mark pelan.

"Takut? kenapa kau takut?"

"Aku hanya takut jika hanya aku pihak yang mencintai di hubungan ini, sedangkan kau tidak" lirih Mark. Pelukannya mengendor, ia menaruh keningnya di pundak Donghyuck "Aku takut kau tidak mencintaiku"

Donghyuck sedikit terkekeh di dalam hati, apakah Mark lupa bahwa ialah yang lebih dulu mencintai Mark, bahkan sejak Mark belum mengetahui keberadaan. Harusnya Mark paham bahwa dirinyalah yang pertama jatuh, bukan Mark.

Donghyuck mendorong tubuh Mark agar berhadapan dengannya, menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut "Aku mencintaimu hyung" ucap Donghyuck pelan "Harusnya kau sudah tahu"

Mark tersenyum mendengar perkataan pemuda manis didepannya ini, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memangut bibir Donghyuck dengan lembut.

Donghyuck merasa jantungnya berkerja dua kali lebih keras dari biasanya saat merasakan Mark melumat bibirnya dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati. Menyalurkan semua perasaan yang Mark pendam selama ini. Donghyuck tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya kali ini, ciuman ini sangat tulus, tidak ada nafsu yang ikut andil didalamnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa Mark benar-benar mencintainya sangat dalam, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Donghyuck begitu bahagia.

"Aku bisa gila rasanya" gumam Mark setelah memutuskan pangutannya dengan bibir Donghyuck.

"Kau kan memang sudah gila hyung" balas Donghyuck sambil terkekeh.

"Aku gila karnamu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ya"

"Tergantung" balas Donghyuck sambil memasang ekspresi jahil.

Mark menarik pinggang Donghyuck agar semakin menempel padanya, dan mengecup bibir Donghyuck cepat. "Kau akan berada dalam masalah jika berani-beraninya meninggalkanku"

"Kau tidak berkaca ya? kau kan sumber masalahku" dengus Donghyuck.

"Tapi kau sumber bahagiaku" ucap Mark sambil mengecupi seluruh wajah Donghyuck dengan brutal.

"Cih, lihat disana Jaem. Sungguh pasangan tidak bermoral"

Mark dan Donghyuck seketika terlonjak kaget.

"Renjun?!! Jaemin?!!"

Donghyuck dan Mark memandang Renjun dan Jaemin yang sedang berdiri di sebrang jalan sambil membawa kantong plastik yang Donghyuck yakini berisi camilan-camilan tidak sehat dan sepotong popsicle ditangan mereka berdua dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Dasar pasangan kelebihan hormon!. Bisa-bisanya kalian berbuat hal tidak senonoh di taman bermain anak-anak yang sangat suci pada malam-malam seperti ini!" Renjun menggunakan ekspresi tidak percaya dan prihatin saat mengatakannya, sedangkan Jaemin yang berada disebelahnya menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

Mark mengabaikan perkataan Renjun dan malah menarik pinggang Donghyuck agar kembali mendekat padanya. Kemudian Mark langsung melumat bibir Donghyuck tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Renjun dan Jaemin.

Renjun yang melihat kelakuan Mark langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dan melotot kaget. "Lihat itu Jaem!" Renjun menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Mark dan Donghyuck dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Mereka berdua sudah dikuasai oleh setan. Kita harus pergi dari sini" Jaemin langsung menarik tangan Renjun yang masih terus memandangi Mark dan Donghyuck yang sedang berciuman panas dengan wajah shock.

Donghyuck memukul-mukul dada Mark pelan, tanda jika ia telah kehabisan oksigen. Mark melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Donghyuck sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apa maksud senyumanmu itu?!"

"Tidak, aku hanya senang saja hari ini." ucap Mark sambil menggenggam tangan Donghyuck dan mengecupnya pelan.

Donghyuck mendecih mendengar perkataan Mark "Tadi kau merajuk gara-gara lamaranmu ditolak Ayah. Sekarang hanya dengan berciuman saja kau sudah kembali senang? Kau ini mudah di manipulasi ya"

"Biarkan saja" balas Mark cuek.

Donghyuck melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam 10 malam. "Mark hyung, ayo kembali. Sudah larut"

Mark mencekal tangan Donghyuck yang baru saja ingin beranjak pergi. "Sebentar lagi ya sayang" ucap Mark dengan nada memelas.

"Apa sih?! Sudah, ayo pulang" Donghyuck langsung melepaskan pegangan tangan dari Mark dan berjalan meninggalkan Mark yang memberengut kesal.

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi?!"

"Iya-iya!" ucap Mark sambil berlari menyusul Donghyuck yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

...

...

...

Donghyuck berjalan dengan gontai menuju cafetaria. Ia lupa jika hari ini dia ada jam kuliah pagi, dan dengan bodohnya ia mau saja meladeni Mark yang masih terus meracau di telpon setelah ia kembali kerumahnya bersama orang tuanya. Omong-omong Jaehyun dan Taeyong, orang tua Mark, langsung kembali ke kanada pada malam itu juga, sehingga membuat Mark melimpahkan kekesalannya itu kepada Donghyuck, dengan mengoceh tanpa henti dan membuat ia baru bisa tidur pada pukul 3 dini hari.

Renjun dan Jaemin yang baru saja tiba mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat sahabatnya yang baru saja dilamar itu terlihat seperti seorang gelandangan. Dengan muka lesu, mata merah seperti tidak tidur selama seminggu, rambut acak-acakan seperti baru saja terkena angin puting beliung, dan pakaian yang dipakai dengan asal-asalan.

"Hei manusia tidak bermoral! ada apa dengan wajah jelekmu itu? Kau tampak begitu mengerikan hari ini" Donghyuck tidak merespon ejekan yang Renjun lontarkan kepadanya, ia sedang malas bertengkar, tenaganya tidak cukup.

Tiba-tiba Jaemin menarik pipi Donghyuck dengan kuat sehingga membuat Donghyuck langsung berteriak kesakitan "Apa masalahmu Na Jaemin?!" bentak Donghyuck garang.

Seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa Jaemin langsung mengusak kepala Donghyuck dengan sayang "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu lembut, membuat Donghyuck dan Renjun langsung memasang wajah kaget dan kebingungan.

"Aku-"

Belum sempat Donghyuck melanjutkan kalimatnya Jaemin sudah terlebih dahulu memeluknya dengan erat. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau tidak jadi menikah, bibi memberitahuku tadi pagi. Tapi kau jangan membuat dirimu terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini Hyuck. Jika Mark hyung tidak jadi menikah denganmu, maka aku siap menggantikannya" ucap Jaemin sambil mengusap-usap punggung Donghyuck.

Jaemin melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Donghyuck dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan keseriusan "Aku sungguh-sungguh siap menggantikan lelaki tidak bermoral dan bernafsu seperti binatang itu Hyuck. Kau mau kan?"

Donghyuck dan Renjun semakin dibuat keheranan dengan racauan tidak jelas yang sedari tadi Jaemin lontarkan. Donghyuck menoleh ke arah Renjun yang sedang memasang ekspresi kosong sambil menatap Jaemin "Kau apakan dia semalam? kenapa dia jadi tidak waras?"

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak tahu, kami hanya memakan cemilan dan bermain game, setelah itu kami langsung tertidur. Hey Na Jaemin! kau kenapa?!" Renjun mencengkram kedua lengan Jaemin dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan heboh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Jaemin sambil melepaskan tangan Renjun dari lengannya.

"Terus apa maksud perkataanmu padaku tadi huh?!" tanya Donghyuck tidak habis pikir.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku serius itu." balas Jaemin santai.

Donghyuck baru saja ingin memprotes perkataan Jaemin tapi Renjun sudah lebih dulu memotongnya "Okay, Jaemin hentikan semua omong kosongmu itu, dan kau Hyuck! " Donghyuck berjengit kaget saat Renjun dengan tiba-tiba mengarahkan telunjuknya padanya dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Story time! Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Donghyuck mendengus, sudah ia duga jika sahabat-sahabatnya (read: Renjun) pasti akan bertanya tentang kejadian semalam.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seperti kata Jaemin, Ayahku menolak lamaran Mark"

"Kenapa?!"

"Yah kau tau sendiri, aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Lagipula Mark dan aku sama-sama belum lulus kuliah" balas Donghyuck malas.

"Apa sih masalah paman Johnny?! Mark kan kaya! tidak masalah jika ia belum berkerja!" sungut Renjun.

Donghyuck menggeplak kepala Renjun dengan jurnal yang ia bawa "Heh bodoh, mau sekaya apapun kalau belum bekerja ya percuma!, Iyakan Jaem?" Jaemin hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan.

"Tapi kalau aku yang sudah bekerja paman Johnny mau menerimaku tidak?"

Renjun yang sedari tadi mencoba menahan emosi mendengar segala ocehan ngawur yang Jaemin lontarkan sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia langsung merebut jurnal dari tangan Donghyuck dan memukuli Jaemin dengan membabi buta sehingga menarik seluruh pengunjung cafetaria.

"Sadarlah Na Jaemin!!! Kau kerasukan atau bagaimana?!! hentikan semua ocehan tidak bermutu-mu itu atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!"

"Yak!! kenapa memukuliku sih?!" protes Jaemin tidak terima.

Donghyuck bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu. "Heh mau kemana?" Jaemin mencekal tangan Donghyuck dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya

"Aku malas melihat kalian bertengkar, Aku mau ke perpustakaan saja" balas Donghyuck malas. Ia melepaskan cekalan Jaemin dan berjalan pergi menuju perpustakaan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang sepertinya masih ingin melanjutkan pertengkaran yang sangat tidak penting itu.

.

.

.

.

Donghyuck memasuki perpustakaan yang terbilang masih lumayan sepi dan memilih mendudukan dirinya di sudut ruangan agar ia bisa tidur sejenak.

Tapi, saat ia ingin menutup mata ia melihat sileut seseorang yang terlihat sangat familiar dimatanya. Donghyuck langsung menegakkan duduknya dan menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas siapakah orang itu.

"Seperti Mark hyung, kenapa dia ke kampus? dia bilang dia libur hari ini"

Donghyuck semakin yakin jika itu adalah kekasihnya setelah melihat ia berdiri di balik lemari dan mengobrol serius dengan seseorang.

"Kenapa Mark hyung berbohong padaku?"

Donghyuck bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan secara perlahan ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan Mark?"

Langkah Donghyuck terhenti saat mendengar suara perempuan yang tengah mengobrol dengan Mark dari balik lemari buku. Apa katanya tadi? mencintai Mark?

"Aku tahu" balas Mark pelan.

Donghyuck tercekat mendengat jawaban dari Mark. Apa-apaan ini?!

Donghyuck kembali melangkahkan kakinya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas siapakah perempuan yang saat ini tengah mengobrol dengan Mark.

"Mark Lee, kumohon tinggalkan pria jelek itu! dia tidak pantas denganmu! kau sadar tidak sih?!" ucap perempuan itu dengan nada yang terdengar teramat kesal.

Donghyuck mencengkram ujung jaketnya berusaha menahan emosi saat mendengar perkataan perempuan yang tidak ia kenal itu. Tapi, ada hal lain yang membuat Donghyuck lebih merasa marah, yaitu diamnya Mark. Mark hanya diam menatap perempuan di depannya itu mengoceh menjelek-jelekannya tanpa berkata satu patah katapun. Donghyuck merasa Mark tidak masalah jika ia dihina seperti itu, ia merasakan hatinya sangat sakit, bahkan tanpa ia sadari air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya sehingga pandangannya semakin membuyar.

"Sudah selesai Mina? kalau sudah aku pergi" Mark hendak berbalik meninggalkan perempuan yang di panggil Mina itu, tapi perempuan itu segera menyambar bibir Mark dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya.

Donghyuck membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, tiba-tiba saja kakinya terasa lemas, kepalanya terasa pening, dan hatinya sangat sesak.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang lelaki datang dan membalik tubuh Donghyuck dengan cepat kemudian menarik Donghyuck kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan dilihat" ucap lelaki itu.

Donghyuck yang sedang tidak bisa memproses dengan benar apa yang sedang terjadi padanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan semakin menguatkan cengkraman tangannya pada punggung laki-laki itu. Badannya bergetar hebat, membuat lelaki itu segera menpererat dekapannya.

"Kau sudah lihat bukan? kau harus meninggalkannya"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Omake:_**

"Kau! apa-apaan sih?! kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu kepada Donghyuck hah?!" sembur Renjun kepada Jaemin.

"Aku-"

"Apa?!"

Jaemin membuang nafas lelah, sahabatnya satu ini sangat tempramental. "Aku menyukai Donghyuck"

Renjun langsung memasang ekspresi kosong setelah mendengar ucapan Jaemin barusan.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku menyukai Donghyuck" ulang Jaemin.

"KAU GILA YA NA JAEMIN?!"

Jaemin segera menarik Renjun untuk kembali duduk dan membekap mulut sahabatnya itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan berteriak seperti itu bodoh! kita sedang di cafetaria!" gerutu Jaemin kesal.

Renjun mehempaskan tangan Jaemin yang membekap mulutnya kemudian menunjuk Jaemin dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Kau, kau, kau-"

"Sudah tidak usah berbicara" potong Jaemin.

"Kau?! Sejak kapan?!"

Jaemin tanpak berfikir sejenak, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya "Lupa, tapi entah kenapa aku makin menyukainya akhir-akhir ini" ucap Jaemin sambil tersenyum.

Renjun memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pening saat mengetahui jika sahabatnya itu menyukai sahabatnya yang lain.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Renjun saat melihat Jaemin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku mau ke ruang asdos sebentar"

Renjun memandang punggung Jaemin yang telah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di cafetaria. "Ahh, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali" ucap Renjun sambil memegang dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**

 _Semakin complicated ga sih? hahaha XD_

 _Seperti biasa aku mau ngucapin terimakasih sama semua orang yang telah ngereview dan meninggalkan jejak, terimaaaa kassihhhh sekaliii_

 _Dan buat yang nungguin Rotation(kalo ada) mungkin aku mau nge-unpub work itu, soalnya bahasanya hancur sekali yatuhan :( jadi yaa... begitu... :(_

 _And special thanks buat_ Special thanks untuk **ai selai strawberry, 57kg, Fleur choi, fa0107,sydlla131, klystwal, GYUSATAN, doyoung.nim** , Tzn, chenhighnotes, mii-chan97, **haemark12, heolgyu, yeyerimm.** Terimakasih kalian sudah mau review.

 _see you next chapt!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Warn! Kalian bisa terserang rasa bosan saat membacanya!_**

 _"Hyung?" Donghyuck menatap tidak percaya kepada sosok di depannya._

 _"Apa kabar Donghyuck?. Aku kembali."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ten melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar putra semata wayangnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Ia khawatir karna semenjak pulang dari kampusnya kemarin sore, Donghyuck tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya sampai sekarang. Ten merasa ada yang salah dengan anaknya, karna anaknya itu tidak pernah melewatkan makan malam dan sarapan bersama, mau se-marah apapun dia dengan dirinya dan Johnny, anaknya itu pasti akan keluar menampakkan dirinya sendiri jika waktu makan tiba.

"Hyuck? Boleh ibu masuk?"

Ten membuka kamar anaknya yang memang tidak dikunci itu kemudian menghela nafas pelan. "Donghyuck, kau tak mau cerita pada Ibu?"

Donghyuck menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dari balik selimut kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Ten berjalan menghampiri anaknya dan duduk di sisi ranjang "Ceritakan pada Ibu, siapa tahu Ibu bisa membantumu. Jangan seperti ini, kau membuat banyak orang khawatir sayang." Ucap Ten sambil mengelus kepala Donghyuck yang tertutup selimut.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Mark." Lirih Donghyuck pelan. "Dia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Ten mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan putranya itu. Mark tidak mencintainya? Yang benar saja. Bahkan orang gila pun tahu jika Mark sangat mencintai anaknya itu.

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?"

Donghyuck mendudukan dirinya, dan menatap Ten dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di matanya, "Aku melihatnya berciuman dengan wanita."

"A-apa?." Tanya Ten masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Mark lagi! Aku benci padanya!" Donghyuck langsung menghambur kepelukan Ten.

"Dia tidak mencintaiku! dia membiarkan aku dihina seperti itu!, dia-" Donghyuck tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia semakin terisak dan membuat Ten kelimpungan.

"Tenanglah." Ten menepuk-nepuk punggung Anaknya pelan. Sejujurnya ia yakin jika semua ini hanyalah salah paham saja, tapi jika melihat Donghyuck yang menangis dan terlihat sangat terluka tentu saja Ten jadi ikut geram dengan Mark walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya bu."

"Iya, aku pastikan kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya untuk sementara waktu, Ibu akan bilang pada Renjun dan Jaemin agar menjauhimu dari Mark saat di kampus nanti."

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Terimakasih."

"Apapun untukmu."

.

.

.

.

Mark uring-uringan. Sudah terhitung 3 hari sejak kunjungannya bersama orang tuanya ke rumah Donghyuck, kekasih manisnya itu tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali.

Mark selalu mengirimkan Donghyuck pesan setidaknya 1 kali setiap 2 menit, dan menelpon 2 kali dalam 1 jam, tapi tetap saja tidak ada balasan sekali.

Mark berusaha menemui Donghyuck di Kampus. Tapi entah kenapa setiap ia ingin menghampiri Donghyuck, pemuda bernama Na Jaemin yang tempo hari memukul kepalanya dengan kuat menggunakan mangkok plastik itu langsung membawa Donghyuck pergi menjauh, tidak membiarkan Mark untuk berbicara kepada Donghyuck barang sedetik.

Mark frustasi, tentu saja. Ia tidak mengetahui kenapa Donghyuck tiba-tiba menghindarinya seperti ini.

Mark juga sudah mendatangi rumah Donghyuck, tapi dia tetap saja tidak bisa ditemui. Calon Ibu mertuanya selalu mengatakan jika Donghyuck tidak mau bertemu dengan Mark, dan meminta Mark untuk kembali saja kerumahnya. Mark yang pada dasarnya memang sudah keras kepala, egois, dan tidak tahu malu langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah Donghyuck, dan membuat Johnny -Sang calon Ayah mertua harus memanggul paksa Sang calon menantu agar keluar dari rumahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa sih salahku?!." Mark berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam apartemennya sambil menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi.

Jeno dan Lucas yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kekasih mungil nan manis menggemaskan-ku itu mendiamiku seperti ini! Aku mau gila rasanya!." Mark memukul-mukul dinding sambil meraung-raung tidak jelas membuat Jeno dan Lucas meringis ngeri.

"Hei Jen, Mark dan Donghyuck sudah putus belum sih?." Bisik Lucas kepada Jeno yang berada disampingnya.

"Tidak tahu, sepertinya belum. Tapi firasatku mengatakan mereka akan putus dalam waktu dekat. " Balas Jeno berbisik.

Lucas tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Jeno yang menurutnya merupakan kabar bagus. "Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan kita lebih cepat Jen!."

Jeno terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Lucas. "Tuhan sedang baik kepada kita."

Jeno dan Lucas terlalu asik dengan obrolan mereka sendiri tanpa menyadari jika Mark kini telah duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di depan mereka dan menatap mereka sambil mengernyit keheranan. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai tertawa-tawa seperti itu?."

Jeno dan Lucas terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Mark yang tiba-tiba, "Tidak ada, kami hanya sedang membicarakan bisnis rahasia. " balas Jeno cepat.

Mark hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tapi matanya masih memicing curiga.

"Hentikan melihat kami seperti itu. " Lucas melempar bantal sofa ke wajah Mark.

"Tapi Mark, kau yakin Donghyuck tidak menjauhimu tanpa alasan?" Tanya Jeno dengan tampang serius.

Mark mengernyit, alis camarnya menukik tajam tanda ia sedang mencoba menggunakan otaknya. Benar juga apa kata Jeno, Donghyuck-nya itu bukan orang yang kurang kerjaan seperti dirinya, jadi tidak mungkin Donghyuck menjauhinya tanpa alasan. Tapi, alasanya apa?!

Lucas menganggukan kepalanya, "Benar apa kata Jeno. Mungkin kau melakukan kesahalan yang membuat Donghyuck kesal sehingga menjauhimu seperti ini. Jika begini caranya mungkin Donghyuck akan memutuskanmu."

Mark melotot mendengar ucapan Lucas barusan, "Tidak akan kubiarkan!!"

Jeno mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin" kata Jeno santai.

Alis camar Mark semakin menukik tajam, ia berfikir keras dan menerka-nerka kesalahan apa yang mungkin telah ia perbuat dan membuat Donghyuck menghindarinya seperti ini.

"Ah otakku bertahanlah, ayo berfikir lebih keras!" Mark memukul-mukul sendiri kepalanya yang malah berdenyut pening saat dipaksakan untuk berfikir.

"Aku menyerah, kalian berdua-" ucap Mark,

Jeno dan Lucas yang sedang asik mengambil selfie di Apartemen Mark langsung menatap Mark dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kalian temui Donghyuck, dan tolong cari tahu apa salahku. Oke"

"Tidak oke Mark!" balas Jeno dan Lucas bersamaan.

"Kenapa?!."

"Pokoknya tidak mau!."

"Gratis makan siang selama satu minggu di cafetaria."

"Setuju!."

Mark memutar bola matanya malas, kedua temannya ini hanya bisa disuap dengan makanan. "Besok kalian harus langsung beraksi."

Jeno dan Lucas langsung bangkit berdiri dan memberikan hormat ala Upacara Bendera kepada Mark "Siap komandan!."

Mark hanya berharap, dengan cara ini ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang ia sendiripun tidak tahu dengan Donghyuck. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

Donghyuck duduk di taman belakang rumahnya sambil menatap sendu bunga-bunga yang Ten rawat dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Sudah 3 hari ia menghindari Mark. Entahlah, rasanya ia masih sangat marah jika harus bertemu dengan Mark, ia masih teramat sakit hati dengan pria itu.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar dengan heboh, ia tahu jika Mark-lah pelakunya. Donghyuck langsung menghapus pesan-pesan itu tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu.

Donghyuck menghela nafas pelan, pikirannya sangat kalut akhir-akhir ini. Banyak hal buruk yang datang padanya secara bersamaan, membuat ia sangat frustasi dan lelah.

Ponsel Donghyuck kembali bergetar, Donghyuck melirik sekilas ke arah ponselnya, yang menghubunginya bukanlah Mark, Melainkan nomer tidak dikenal. Donghyuck membuka ponselnya dan langsung membelalak kaget saat membaca isi pesan dari nomer itu. "Kenapa dia bisa dapat nomer ponselku?!."

Donghyuck semakin dibuat kelabakan karna tiba-tiba nomer asing itu menelponnya. "Bagaimana ini?!." Seru Donghyuck panik.

"Donghyuck. " Donghyuck terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Ten yang sudah berada di belakanganya.

"Ibu?!. Ada apa?." Tanya Donghyuck sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kau kenapa kaget begitu sih?. Itu didepan ada yang mencarimu."

"Tenang saja, bukan Mark." Ucap Ten lagi saat melihat raut tidak senang dari anaknya. "Kali ini kau akan memekik kesenangan." Ten menyeringai jahil membuat Donghyuck semakin curiga.

"Lagi pula, kau sedang apa di taman belakang sore-sore seperti ini? Tumben sekali."

"Aku hanya ingin duduk tenang sambil memandangi bunga-bunga indah yang ibu rawat seperti anak sendiri." Balas Donghyuck ketus.

"Ohh, pantas saja dari kamar Ibu dapat mendengar Anak-anak Ibu ini menjerit ketakutan. Ternyata sedang kau pandangi."

Donghyuck hanya mendengus keras mendengar ucapan Ibunya, ia langsung berjalan menuju ruang tamu meninggalkan Ten sendiri di taman belakang untuk 'menenangkan' bunga-bunga kesayangannya itu.

Selama berjalan menuju ruang tengah, Donghyuck terus memutar otaknya, menerka-nerka siapakah gerangan orang yang datang menemuinya itu. Dipikirannya hanya ada satu nama, tapi ia tidak siap bertemu lagi dengan orang itu setelah kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Rasanya hati Donghyuck masih kacau balau.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini?!."

"Kau yang siapa?! kenapa kau asal masuk menerobos seperti itu!."

"Heol! ini rumah hyungku!. Jadi aku bebas masuk kesini!."

"Hahaha dasar halu. Donghyuck hyung itu anak tunggal! Kau anak siapa huh?!. Lagi pula tampangmu itu tampang orang miskin, tidak se-level dengan Donghyuck hyung!."

Donghyuck hanya bisa menganga melihat dua orang pemuda saling adu mulut sambil melontarkan tatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"Chenle?!." Donghyuck memanggil seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang sedang memicingkan matanya kepada orang yang ada di depannya sontak menolehkan pandangannya. Sedetik kemudian senyuman yang luar biasa lebar tepatri di wajah manisnya. "Donghyuck hyung!." Seru pemuda yang dipanggil Chenle itu. Chenle segera menghambur ke arah Donghyuck dan langsung memeluk Donghyuck dengan erat.

"Hyung?! kau mengenal orang berkepala brokoli itu?!."

Donghyuck melepaskan pelukannya dari Chenle dan melotot garang pada sosok pemuda lain yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Jisung! Tidak baik mengatai orang seperti itu!."

"Cih, dengarkan itu orang bertampang miskin!. Se-enaknya saja kau mengataiku!." Cibir Chenle sambil menatap Jisung remeh.

Mata Jisung berkedut tak suka mendengar ucapan pemuda asing yang kelewat kurang ajar itu, Jisung baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya tapi Donghyuck sudah lebih dulu memotong perkataannya. "Jisung tutup mulutmu!. Aku tahu kau ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor."

Jisung menekuk wajahnya dalam, sedangkan Chenle tertawa bahagia melihat raut masam Jisung.

"Chenle, kapan kau datang?. Kau tidak memberitahu hyung."

"Hyung jangan berlagak tidak tahu ya!. Hyung ku bilang dia sudah bertemu denganmu 3 hari yang lalu!."

Donghyuck tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar perkataan Chenle. Benar juga, ia sudah bertemu dengan orang itu. Yah, walaupun di waktu yang kurang tepat.

"Hyung tega sekali tidak menanyakan kabarku. Hyungku bilang kau sudah tidak perduli lagi padaku." Ucap Chenle sambil mendusalkan kepalanya ke badan Donghyuck.

"Maafkan Hyung ya, hyung terlalu kaget saat bertemu hyungmu waktu itu. Hehehe" Ucap Donghyuck sambil tertawa canggung.

Jisung menatap tak suka ke arah Chenle yang sangat manja pada Donghyuck. Entah kenapa melihat wajah berbunga-bunga dari Chenle membuat Jisung kesal. "Jangan mendusal-dusal Donghyuck hyung seperti itu. Nanti kau di hajar pawangnya baru tahu rasa."

"Pawang? Donghyuck hyung punya pac-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya pacar. Jisung jangan bicara lagi atau ku usir kau!."

Jisung mengernyit heran, kenapa hyungnya ini berbohong. Bukannya orang hula yang hampir menghajarnya karna ia mengelus perut Donghyuck hyung itu kekasihnya? Kenapa Donghyuck hyung sangat tidak suka saat ia menyinggung tentang kekasihnya itu. Jisung memandang Donghyuck dengan pandangan keheranan, sedangkan Donghyuck yang yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Jisung hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chenle.

"Chenle! Kita mengobrol di kamar hyung saja. Jisung, kau pasti ingin meminta makan kan? Di dapur banyak makanan, kau makanlah sepuasmu." Donghyuck segera menggeret Chenle untuk naik ke lantai atas menuju ke kekamarnya, meninggalkan Jisung yang menatap punggung Donghyuck dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

.

Sama seperti Mark, Jeno dan Lucas sama sekali tidak bisa mendekati Donghyuck. Renjun dan Jaemin sekarang telah berubah menjadi bodyguard dadakan yang selalu menempeli Donghyuck kemanapun ia pergi. Membuat Jeno dan Lucas tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menanyai Donghyuck. Jangankan bertanya, mendekat saja tidak bisa.

"Arrghhh!! Bagaimana ini?!." Mark mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Satu-satunya harapannya ternyata gagal total, Mark bersumpah akan membalas dendam pada Renjun dan Jaemin suatu saat nanti.

"Tidak ada harapan Mark, sudah putus saja." Ucap Lucas sambil menyedot Cappuccino-nya.

Mark mendelik mendengar ucapan Lucas yang sembarangan itu, "Tidak akan pernah!." Balas Mark.

"Aku setuju dengan kata Lucas. Kau sudah tidak ada harapan. Ayolah putus saja." Ucap Jeno ikut mengompori.

"Kalian benar-benar sialan ya." Dumal Mark kesal.

"Oh iya Mark, Mina Mina itu bagaimana kabarnya? Dia masih merecokimu?."

Mark mendengus keras mendengar pertanyaan Jeno, ia benci sekali pada wanita itu. "Jangan membahasnya. Aku benci sekali dengan wanita itu." Balas Mark.

"Kenapa?."

"Kalian tahu kan, 3 hari yang lalu seharusnya hari itu kita libur? tapi aku harus pergi ke kampus karna wanita itu."

"Mina maksudmu?." Tanya Jeno penasaran.

Mark menganggukan kepalanya singkat. "Tentu saja."

Jeno dan Lucas semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Mark, membuat Mark memekik marah. "Jangan dekat-dekat sialan!."

Jeno dan Lucas langsung memundurkan badannya sambil menggerutu sebal. "Tidak enak bergosip berjauh-jauhan tahu."

Mark mengibaskan tangannya pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat tertunda tadi, "Wanita itu mengirimiku pesan, ia bilang kalau ia melihat Donghyuck diganggu oleh anak dari fakultas teknik. Jelas saja aku langsung bergegas ke kampus. Kalian tahu kan aku tidak suka jika Donghyuck-ku disentuh-sentuh sembarangan orang?. Sial sekali, ternyata dia membohongiku. Dia juga berkata hal buruk tentang Donghyuck-ku, mengatainya jelek lah, ini lah, itu lah, dia tidak tahu saja jika Donghyuck itu manusia paling manis sejagad raya. Aku hampir kelepasan memukul wajahnya jika tidak ingat dia itu wanita." Jelas Mark panjang lebar, Jeno dan Lucas hanya mendengarkan dengan hikmat sesekali mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Dan kalian mau tahu apa yang lebih sialan dari pada itu semua?." Mark memandang wajah kedua sahabatnya yang langsung berubah penasaran setelah mendengar perkataannya.

"Apa?!." Seru Jeno dan Lucas bersamaan.

"Wanita gila itu menciumku!. Astaga aku ngeri sendiri jika mengingatnya!." Ucap Mark sambil bergidik.

"Wah Mark, kau beruntung sekali ya." Ucap Jeno sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub.

"Beruntung pantatmu itu. Untung dia melakukannya di perpustakan, sehingga tidak ada yang lihat." Singut Mark.

"Mark sebentar-" Ucap Jeno tiba-tiba, membuat Mark dan Lucas mengernyitkan dahinya keheranan.

"Kau bilang tidak pada Donghyuck jika kau libur pada hari itu?."

Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Jeno, "Tentu saja, aku kan pacar yang jujur." Jawab Mark.

"Mungkin tidak, jika Donghyuck melihatmu bersama Mina waktu itu?. Lalu Donghyuck menyangka kau telah membohonginya dan malah berselingkuh dengan Mina. Kau di tarik ke perpustakaan mana?"

Mark langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dan memandang Jeno dengan pandangan terkejut. "Astaga Jeno! Mina menariku ke perpustakaan yang ada di fakultas Donghyuck!." Seru Mark kaget.

Jeno mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Aku yakin pasti ini masalahnya."

Mark segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung pergi untuk menemui Donghyuck di fakultasnya, mengabaikan teriakan Jeno dan Lucas yang memanggil-manggilnya.

Mark berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan menatap garang siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Dipikirannya hanya satu, menyelesaikan masalah ini dan menarik Donghyuck kembali ke sisinya. Dia berpikir akan mentraktir Jeno dan Lucas nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Donghyuck!." Donghyuck yang sedang berjalan menuju cafetaria bersama Jaemin dan Renjun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Mark.

"Ayo cepat pergi!." Jaemin langsung menarik tangan Donghyuck dan Renjun supaya segera menjauh dari Mark, Mark yang melihat hal itu menggeratakkan giginya marah, membuat seluruh orang yang melihatnya menjadi ketakutan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, atau kubunuh kau disini sekarang juga!."

Badan Donghyuck langsung menegang mendengar suara Mark yang terdengar amat marah dan menyeramkan, ia mengehentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Mark.

Mark berjalan semakin mendekat, Donghyuck tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi pikirannya mengatakan untuk tetap diam dan jangan menghindari lagi jika tidak ingin terlibat masalah.

Jaemin segera menarik Donghyuck untuk berdiri di belakangnya. Mark yang melihat Jaemin bertingkah seolah-olah kekasih Donghyuck pun hanya bisa mendecih. Dia sudah sangat kesal dengan pemuda bernama Na Jaemin itu, yang sudah beberapa hari ini selalu saja merecoki hubungannya dan Donghyuck.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Jaemin ketika Mark sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Mauku?. Mauku kau menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang juga." Balas Mark sambil menatap Jaemin dengan nyalang.

Jaemin tertawa remeh mendengar perkataan Mark, "Kau menyuruhku menyingkir? Tidak salah? Bukannya kau yang seharusnya menyingkir dari hidup Donghyuck?" Ucap Jaemin sambil tersenyum miring.

Mark semakin menggeram kesal, ia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menghajar wajah orang yang ada di depannya. "Cepat pergi dari sini selagi aku masih bisa mengendalikan emosi!."

Jaemin baru saja ingin membalas perkataan Mark tapi Donghyuck sudah lebih dulu memotongnya. "Kita tidak punya urusan lagi Sunbae, berhenti bertingkah seakan-akan kita kenal."

Mark tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Donghyuck. Demi Tuhan, Mark itu kekasihnya!.

"Kau dengar sendiri bukan?." Ucap Jaemin sambil menatap remeh ke arah Mark.

"Hyuck, tolong dengarkan aku dulu."

Donghyuck menggeleng pelan di balik punggung Jaemin, ia tidak mau luluh kali ini.

"Hyuck, kumohon."

Renjun yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton merasa jengah dengan drama yang sedang di tampilkan oleh Mark, Donghyuck dan Jaemin. Semua ini harus diselesaikan, bukannya di perumit seperti ini.

Renjun menarik wajah Donghyuck supaya melihatnya. "Hyuck, dengarkan aku. Aku mohon padamu untuk jangan bersikap lemah seperti ini." Ucap Renjun sambil menatap mata Donghyuck lurus. "Selesaikan urusanmu dengan Mark, aku tidak mau kau terus larut dalam masalah. Aku percaya padamu, aku percaya pada Mark, Aku percaya pada kalian berdua."

"Aku-" Belum sempat Donghyuck mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, Renjun sudah lebih dulu mendorongnya ke arah Mark.

"Sunbae, kau bawa Donghyuck dan selesaikan masalah kalian secepatnya. Kepalaku pusing sekali melihat kalian mendrama seperti itu."

Jaemin menatap Renjun dengan ekspresi kaget dan merasa terkhianati, kenapa sahabatnya itu malah memberikan Donghyuck pada Mark?!.

"Na Jaemin, berhenti memandangiku seperti itu." Ucap Renjun saat melihat Jaemin memandanginya dengan pandangan kecewa.

Mark segera menarik tangan Donghyuck untuk ikut bersamanya, sepertinya ia juga harus mentraktir Renjun setelah ini.

.

.

Mark membawa Donghyuck kedalam mobilnya, mereka berdua duduk dengan canggung. "Hyuck" Panggil Mark pelan.

"Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku kan?."

Mark menggeleng, "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu, aku sangat mencintaimu Hyuck!."

Donghyuck tertawa sumbang mendengar perkataan Mark. "Kau pikir aku masih percaya setelah aku tahu kau membohongiku dan melihatmu dengan wanita berciuman di perpustakaan?!."

"Jika kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, lebih baik kita hentikan saja." Ucap Donghyuck tanpa melihat ke arah Mark sama sekali.

Mark menatap Donghyuck tidak percaya, "Hyuck kau salah paham!." Mark mencoba meraih tangan Donghyuck tapi Donghyuck langsung menepisnya.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu."

"Aku dan Mina tidak ada hubungan apa-apa Hyuck!."

"Lalu?."

Mark mengernyit mendengar jawaban Donghyuck, dia itu bertanya atau bagaimana?.

"Apa maksudmu?."

"Lalu aku harus peduli?." Ucap Donghyuck sambil menatap Mark dingin. "Aku tidak suka kau bohongi seperti ini."

Mark mengusap wajahnya dengan keras, "Donghyuck, sayangku, cintaku, matahari-"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!." Potong Donghyuck galak.

Mark mencoba kembali meraih tangan Donghyuck, beruntungnya kali ini Donghyuck tidak menepisnya seperti tadi. "Dengarkan aku dulu sayang. "

"Mina mengirimiku pesan, dia bilang dia melihatmu di ganggu oleh anak dari Fakultas Teknik, jelas saja aku tidak terima. Aku langsung bergegas ke kampus untuk menemuimu!."

"Lihat ini!, dia mengirimiku pesan seperti ini!. " Mark menunjukan pesan yang Mina kirim kepadanya pada Donghyuck.

Mark sedikit tersenyum lega saat melihat ekspresi wajah Donghyuck yang sudah sedikit melunak, tidak segarang tadi.

"Lalu kenapa?-" Donghyuck menjeda kalimatnya sejenak dan menatap Mark dengan air mata yang sudang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "Kenapa kau diam saja saat wanita itu mengataiku?."

Mark tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Donghyuck, apalagi saat ia melihat Donghyuck menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka seperti itu. "Bukan seperti itu Donghyuck-"

"Kau membiarkan wanita itu berkata hal buruk tentangku." Air mata Donghyuck telah jatuh membasahi pipinya, membuat Mark semakin gelagapan.

"Tidak!. Bukannya aku menerima saja dia mengataimu Hyuck!." Sanggah Mark. "Aku berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menghajarnya karna dia wanita."

"Kau selalu bilang padaku bukan untuk belajar mengendalikan emosi, dan membiarkan hal-hal tidak penting?. Mina itu tidak penting, jadi aku membiarkannya saja mengoceh semaunya sendiri. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu hal itu membuatmu terluka. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Donghyuck semakin terisak, lalu ia menghambur kedalam pelukan Mark. Mark menghela nafas lega, teman-temannya sering berkata padanya, yang namanya salah paham pasti akan selalu terjadi di setiap hubungan. Tapi Mark tidak menyangka jika salah paham ternyata sangatlah melelahkan dan menguras emosi seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku ya." Mark mengecup puncak kepala Donghyuck dengan sayang. Donghyuck menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Mark, "Tidak, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf." Lirih Donghyuck.

Donghyuck tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak karna telah mendiami Mark dan tidak memberi kesempatan padanya untuk menjelaskan. Donghyuck merasa ia sangat egois.

Mark melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Donghyuck dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku mana bisa berpaling dari mu." Ucap Mark sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghyuck.

Mark mencium bibir Donghyuck dengan lembut, "Aku akan menjadi orang bodoh sejati jika melakukannya."

Donghyuck hanya memejamkan matanya menerima perlakuan lembut dari Mark. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh dan berpikiran dangkal.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita absen saja. " Mark menyalakan mobilnya lalu mengendarainya ke luar kampus.

"Mau kemana kita?."

"Apartemenku. "

"Hah?!."

"Aku akan meminta konpensasi karna kau sudah mendiamiku beberapa hari ini, dan selalu menempel pada sahabatmu itu. Cih, membuat kesal saja"

Donghyuck membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Mark, "Astaga hyung! Kau cemburu pada Renjun?." Tanya Donghyuck dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Bukan Renjun, tapi pada sahabatmu yang satu lagi. Yang memukul kepalaku dengan kuat sekali menggunakan mangkok plastik."

Donghyuck menatap Mark dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya dia cemburu pada sahabatnya sendiri. Ia saja tidak pernah cemburu pada Jeno dan Lucas.

"Cih, berlebihan sekali." Cibir Donghyuck.

"Biarkan saja."

"Tapi hyung, memangnya kau ingin konpensasi apa? Kau ingin aku masakkan?."

"Tidak. "

"Lalu?."

"Kau lihat saja nanti."

Donghyuck memicingkan matanya curiga saat melihat seringaian aneh yang ada di wajah Mark.

"Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak." Gumam Donghyuck pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

"Hyung?" Donghyuck menatap tidak percaya pada sosok didepannya.

"Apa kabar Donghyuck?. Aku kembali."

Donghyuck langsung memukuli sosok di depannya dengan membabi buta.

"Kau kembali ke korea tidak bilang padaku?!."

Sosok itu hanya mengaduh kesakitan dan pasrah saja saat Donghyuck memukulinya sambil menangis.

"Xiaojun hyung kau jahat sekali padaku!."

Sosok yang yang dipanggil Xiaojun hanya terkekeh pelan lalu menarik Donghyuck ke dalam pelukannya. "Jika kau ingin menangis, menangis saja." Ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung Donghyuck pelan.

"Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu aku berada disini?. " Tanya Donghyuck.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Renjun di cafetaria, lalu aku bertanya padanya dimana kau. Dia bilang kau ada di perpustakaan, jadi aku langsung kemari.

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Lalu bagaimana hyung bisa tahu kalau orang tadi kekasihku?."

"Tentu saja dari Renjun, dia bilang sekarang kau sudah mempunyai kekasih tampan beralis camar dengan tingkah yang memalukan. Dia juga memperingatkanku agar tidak dekat-dekat denganmu jika tidak ingin kekasihmu itu mengamuk padaku." Ucap Xiaojun sambil terkekeh.

"Hyuck dengarkan aku." Xiaojun menyentuh pundak Donghyuck dan menatapnya dengan serius. "Kau sudah lihat bukan tadi? Seharusnya kau langsung meninggalkannya saja."

"Tapi, aku yakin Donghyuck yang sekarang adalah Donghyuck yang dewasa. Kau harus memikirkannya matang-matang, jangan sampai salah dalam mengambil keputusan. Aku tidak mau kau merasa menyesal nantinya." Xiaojun mengusap lembut kepala Donghyuck.

"Nah, sekarang berikan aku nomer ponselmu. Chenle pasti akan sangat senang."

Donghyuck mendecih mendengar perkataan Xiaojun, "Tidak akan, aku tahu kebiasaan lama kalian berdua. Pasti kalian bertaruh kan? Hayo mengaku!."

"Iss kau ini! Kau masih sangat galak ya setelah menangis heboh seperti tadi." Sungut Xiaojun.

"Hyung, antar aku pulang." Ucap Donghyuck pelan.

"Kau tidak ingin menemui dulu kekasihmu itu? Setidaknya memberikan dia satu buah tamparan atau-"

"Hyung, antar aku pulang." Ulang Donghyuck, ia mulai menangis lagi.

Xiaojun menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu segera menarik Donghyuck menuju ke mobilnya. "Jangan menangis disini. Menangislah jika sudah sampai rumah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake II:**

"Jeno bodoh!." Lucas memukul kepala Jeno menggunakan jurnal yang ia bawa.

"Kenapa kau memukulku sialan?!." Pekik Jeno tidak terima.

"Kau baru saja membuat Mark dan Donghyuck tidak jadi putus!." Sembur Lucas murka.

Jeno memasang ekspresi bingung saat mendengar perkataan Lucas, "Benarkah?."

"Tentu saja!." Dengus Lucas jengkel. "Sepertinya Tuhan tidak ingin mengabulkan do'a kita dengan mudah." Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke gereja."

Lucas mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Untuk?."

Jeno mendencih, "Jelas untuk beribadahlah bodoh! Sekalian kau bertobat. Auramu sangat busuk."

Lucas kembali memukul kepala Jeno dengan jurnalnya. "Terserah apa katamu!."

Lucas bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jeno yang menggerutu kesal.

"Cas!! Honey!! Jangan tinggalkan akuuuuuu! " Teriak Jeno sambil berlari menyusul Lucas yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Spoiler Chapter 6:_

 _"Donghyuck hamil?"_

 _"Aku ayah dari bayi yang di kandung Donghyuck."_

 _"Jaemin... Kau bersedia?"_

 _"Mark!! Sadarlah!"_

 _"Jisung kau masih SMA, sedangkan Donghyuck... "_

 _"Lucas, kau sadar tidak aku ini kekasih sahabatmu?"_

 _"Renjun, maafkan aku... "_

.

.

.

.

 ** _Tbc._**

Huaaaaaaa!! Aku cuma mau ngasih tahu, kalau book ini mungkin hanya sampai 10 Chapter, dan insyaallah sebelum februari udah tamat :)

Seperti biasa, aku ingin ngucapin terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang udah mau review! Huhuhu kalian adalah penyemangatku dalam menulis! Maaf kalo semakin ga jelas ya cerita TT

See you next chap! lupyu guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Warn! Spoiler kemarin sangatlah tidak berguna._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Donghyuck hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan malas sambil memandangi Chenle dan Jisung yang terus saja beradu mulut tidak mau berhenti. Pagi-pagi sekali di hari minggu santainya, Donghyuck harus rela mengawasi dua bocah kelebihan energi yang tiba-tiba saja datang menginvansi rumahnya.

"Hei tampang orang miskin, jangan melotot padaku seperti itu!." Ucap Chenle sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jisung menggunakan sumpit.

Jisung mendecih dan memicingkan matanya tak suka, "Kau ini suka sekali ya mencari perhatianku?, Siapa yang melototimu huh?! Ah, jangan-jangan kau suka padaku ya?!."

Chenle tertawa sinis mendengar perkataan Jisung yang menurutnya sangat tidak logis dan tidak masuk di akal, "Hahaha, kau bercanda? Kau bahkan tidak ada tampan-tampannya!."

"Matamu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi atau bagaimana?, Kau tidak lihat wajahku yang sangat sempurna ini?." Balas Jisung sambil memajukan wajahnya ke arah Chenle.

"Sempurna pantatmu!, Bahkan Renjun hyung dua puluh kali lebih tampan darimu!." Cibir Chenle.

Jisung mendelik tidak terima mendengar perkataan Chenle yang terdengar sangat meremehkan wajah tampannya itu, "Kau! -"

Tanggg!!

Donghyuck membanting sumpitnya dan menatap garang pada dua orang bocah di depannya, hal itu sontak membuat keduanya langsung terdiam. "Kenapa berhenti?." Tanya Donghyuck kepada Jisung dan Chenle.

Jisung dan Chenle menengguk ludahnya kasar melihat tampang garang Donghyuck. "Lanjutkan saja bertengkarnya, atau mau aku ambilkan samurai dan pedang milik Ayahku? Sekalian saja kalian saling membunuh satu sama lain, daripada berdebat tidak jelas seperti itu."

Chenle tertawa kaku mendengar perkataan Donghyuck, "Maafkan kami hyung."

"Aku tidak salah hyung! Dia saja yang terus mencari perhatian padaku!." Protes Jisung tidak terima.

Mata Chenle berkedut jengkel mendengar ucapan Jisung yang malah menyalahkannya, "Aku? Mencari perhatianmu?! Kenapa aku harus mencari perhatian kepada orang bertampang miskin sepertimu huh?! Dasar halu!."

"Sudahlah jangan mengelak. Tapi maaf ya, aku tidak suka dengan orang yang berbadan gepeng sepertimu!. Seleraku seperti Donghyuck hyung!."

"Woah, lihat manusia bertampang miskin satu ini, berbicara seakan-akan dia itu kembaran Jo Jong Suk saja. Kau pikir orang seperti Donghyuck hyung mau dengan gembel sepertimu?!."

"Gembel kau bilang?!."

"Iya! Dasar gembel!."

Donghyuck memijat sendiri kepalanya yang berdenyut pening mendengar lontaran kata-kata pedas dari Chenle dan Jisung yang tidak mau berhenti.

"Hei, hei, kenapa aku merasakan aura hitam menyelubungi rumah ini?. Yak! Jisung! Jangan sentuh adikku!."

Donghyuck semakin menekuk wajahnya setelah melihat ada 2 mahluk selundupan lagi yang datang menerobos tanpa permisi kerumahnya pagi ini.

"Hei Hyuck, apa kabar?." Jaemin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Donghyuck yang sedang menatap jengkel ke arah Jisung, Chenle dan Renjun.

"Kabarku sangat buruk. Hari minggu-ku yang sakral telah ternodai oleh datangnya para penghuni neraka." Balas Donghyuck sambil memandang jengah ke arah Renjun yang sekarang tengah mencekik Jisung dengan Chenle yang tertawa-tawa bahagia di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu?."

"Sudah tidak selera, sekarang aku malah ingin makan sup rumput laut."

Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Sup rumput laut?."

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya singkat, "Iya, dan memakan buah jeruk sepertinya segar."

Donghyuck menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jaemin dan memasang ekspresi semelas mungkin, "Jaemin-ah, buatkan aku sup rumput laut ya?."

"Hah?."

"Iya, buatkan aku sup rumput laut ya, aku sedang ingin makan itu." Ucap Donghyuck sambil mencebikkan bibirnya, membuat Jaemin yang duduk di sebelahnya semakin dibuat keheranan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin makan itu? Bahkan saat kau ulang tahun saja kau tidak mau memakannya?."

Donghyuck menghendikkan bahunya, "Ntahlah, tiba-tiba aku hanya ingin saja."

Jaemin terdiam sesaat memikirkan perkataan Donghyuck. Tiba-tiba ia membulatkan matanya dan membekap mulutnya sendiri sambil menatap Donghyuck dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Donghyuck?! Kau hamil?!." Seru Jaemin keras, membuat Renjun, Jisung, dan Chenle yang masih asik menyiksa satu sama lain menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kaget ke arah Jaemin dan Donghyuck.

"Kau hamil Hyuck?!." Renjun langsung berlari menghampiri Donghyuck dan Jaemin yang berada di meja makan.

"Apa, Aku-" Donghyuck bingung harus berkata apa. Ia sudah terlanjur ngeri dengan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan oleh Renjun, Jaemin, Chenle dan Jisung kepadanya.

"Donghyuck hyung kau hamil?." Tanya Chenle dan Jisung bersamaan.

"Siapa yang hamil?." Donghyuck langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Disana telah berdiri Ayah dan Ibunya yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan Jogging minggunya.

"Siapa yang hamil?." Ulang Ten untuk kedua kalinya.

Jaemin, Renjun, Jisung dan Chenle reflek menunjuk ke arah Donghyuck, membuat Johnny dan Ten langsung memasang ekspresi kaget. "Donghyuck?! Kau hamil?!." Pekik Ten histeris.

Johnny hanya berdiri linglung sambil menatap wajah panik Donghyuck. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya?."

"Donghyuck hyung hamil paman!!." Sahut Jisung.

"Kau?-" Johnny menunjuk ke arah Donghyuck dengan telunjuknya, "-hamil?."

"Tidak Ayah!!. Aku tidak hamil!." Sergah Donghyuck. Ada apa sih ini sebenarnya?! Kenapa dia jadi disangka hamil seperti ini.

"Bohong!!." Seru Renjun dan Jaemin bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua apa-apaan sih?!." Donghyuck mendelik marah ke arah dua sahabatnya yang kini malah menuduhnya macam-macam.

"Donghyuck?! Memang waktu itu kau dan Mark tidak pakai pengaman?!." Tanya Ten.

Donghyuck langsung memandang horor ke arah Ibunya yang baru saja membongkar rahasianya di depan Ayahnya. "Ibu!."

"Apa maksudmu Ten?." Tanya Johnny kepada Istrinya raut wajah kebingungan.

"Anak kita itu sudah di bobol!." Ucap Ten sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Donghyuck dengan telunjuknya.

"Sebentar-sebentar." Ucap Chenle membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan raut bertanya-tanya.

"Kalau Donghyuck hyung hamil, siapa Ayahnya?."

"Ayahnya Donghyuck kan paman Johnny, bagaimana sih?!." Sahut Jisung.

"Maksudku Ayah anak dari bayi yang Donghyuck hyung kandung!." Ucap Chenle sambil memukul kepala Jisung dengan cangkir.

Donghyuck menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi, "Aku tidak hamil!. Astaga!!."

"Tadi kau bilang tiba-tiba ingin makan sup rumput laut, lalu kau juga ingin makan buah jeruk. Sudah jelas! Itu namanya mengidam!!." Seru Jaemin.

"Donghyuck? Benar kau hamil?."

Donghyuck menatap wajah Ayahnya yang terlihat sangat kecewa. Astaga kenapa jadi begini. Ia hamil saja tidak!.

"Tidak Ayah! Aku mana mungkin hamil!." Elak Donghyuck.

"Tapi kau dan Mark pernah melakukannya!." Sahut Ten.

Donghyuck mendelik ke arah Ibunya yang malah semakin memperburuk suasana, "Ibu! Diam dulu!."

"Apa?! Kau menyuruh Ibu diam?!. Renjun, cepat telpon Mark!."

Renjun menganggukan kepalanya lalu merebut ponsel Donghyuck untuk menghubungi Mark.

"Apa-apaan sih kalian?! Aku tidak hamil!." Seru Donghyuck murka.

Jaemin membekap mulut Donghyuck menggunakan tangannya agar Donghyuck berhenti menjerit. "Sssstt diam saja Hyuck!."

Donghyuck langsung menggigit telapak tangan Jaemin yang membekap mulutnya dengan kuat, membuat Jaemin memekik kesakitan, "Sakit Hyuck!."

Donghyuck berjalan ke arah Renjun yang baru saja menelpon Mark, "Halo Mark Sunbae-"

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini?!." Donghyuck merebut ponselnya yang sudah tersambung dengan Mark dari tangan Renjun.

"Aku tidak hamil!." Seru Donghyuck frustasi.

Ten mengibaskan tangannya pelan, mengabaikan teriakan anaknya, "Sudah positif kau itu hamil!."

"Ibu!."

"Apa?!" Ten melotot ke arah Donghyuck yang kini tengah memasang wajah kesal padanya. "Lagipula aku memang sudah menginginkan cucu. " Ucap Ten sambil menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas.

"Apa maksudmu Ten?!." Tanya Johnny.

Ten mendengus mendengar suaminya yang sedari tadi tidak paham situasi, "Kau ini dari tadi bertanya apa maksudnya terus! Begitu saja tidak paham. Donghyuck hamil!."

"Apa?!." Pekik Johnny tidak percaya.

"Paman Johnny jangan marah!." Renjun segera beringsut mendekati Johnny dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

Johnny yang sedari tadi terus memasang ekspresi bingung entah kenapa membuat Ten menjadi emosi, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi bodoh seperti ini sih?!."

"Ayah dengarkan aku! Aku tidak hamil Ayah!."

"Kau diam!." Ten menatap Donghyuck dengan garang.

"Ibu!."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel yang di tekan secara membabi buta. Ten menggeram sebal sambil berjalan ke arah pintu, "Iya Sebentar!." Teriak Ten.

Ten membukakan pintu dan langsung terlonjak kaget saat sang tamu langsung berteriak di depan wajahnya, "Ibu mertua! Apa benar Donghyuck hamil?!."

"Mark?!.".

Melihat Ten yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah terdiam sambil memasang ekspresi bingung membuat Mark langsung menggeser tubuh Ten yang tengah berdiri menghalangi pintu. Mark langsung menerobos masuk kedalam rumah. Ia berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Donghyuck dan langsung menodongnya dengan pertanyaan, "Sayang?! Kau hamil?!." Tanya Mark sambil menangkup kedua sisi wajah Donghyuck.

Semua orang yang ada disana hanya melongo kaget melihat kedatangan Mark yang tiba-tiba, begitu juga dengan Donghyuck. "Hyung?! Kenapa kau kemari?!."

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya!. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau hamil?!." Sembur Mark murka.

Donghyuck memasang ekspresi bingung mendengar perkataan Mark barusan, "Kau mendengar apa hyung?."

Mark menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu merampas ponsel Donghyuck yang sedari tadi Donghyuck genggam, "Lihat ini! Masih tersambung dengan ponselku!." Mark menyodorkan layar ponsel Donghyuck ke depan wajahnya. Ternyata sedari tadi, panggilan Renjun masih tersambung.

"Hyung-" Belum sempat Donghyuck menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya sudah lebih dahulu di tarik kebelakan oleh Jaemin, "Jangan kasar dengan Donghyuck-ku!."

Mark tertawa sinis, "Kau selalu saja cari gara-gara denganku. Kau minta dihajar ya?."

"Aku tidak. " Balas Jaemin.

"Kau iya! Dan apa-apaan itu?! Donghyuck-ku? Jangan mimpi di pagi hari seperti ini!."

Johnny mendudukan dirinya di sofa sambil memijat pelan keningnya, "Aku bisa mati muda. "

Ten ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Johnny, "Jangan mati dulu, aku tidak mau menjadi janda. " Ucap Ten sambil memijat lengan Johnny.

"Dia siapa hyung?." Chenle mengernyit heran saat melihat ada sosok asing yang tak pernah ia lihat menerobos masuk se-enaknya di rumah Donghyuck.

Mark langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Chenle dan menatapnya dengan tajam, "Kau siapa?."

"Aku? Aku calon adik iparnya Donghyuck hyung. Kau sendiri siapa?."

Mark mengerutkan dahinya kaget, anak itu bukan adiknya, kenapa Donghyuck bisa jadi calon kakak iparnya!. "Apa maksudmu?!."

"Kau bodoh ya?. Donghyuck hyung kan nanti akan menikah dengan hyungku." Balas Chenle sinis.

Donghyuck, Jisung dan Renjun memanatap horor ke arah Mark yang kini tengah memahan emosi, "Apa kau bilang?!" Mark berteriak marah membuat Donghyuck langsung membekap mulut Mark menggunakan tangannya.

"Chenle! Diam dulu!." Jisung menarik Chenle agar mendekat padanya, "Jangan cari gara-gara denga orang itu! Dia itu kekasih Donghyuck hyung!." Bisik Jisung.

Chenle melotot kaget mendengar perkataan Jisung. Ia langsung meneliti penampilan Mark dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya lumayan tinggi, tapi tingkahnya sungguh ew." Komentar Chenle.

Mark melepaskan bekapan tangan Donghyuck dari mulutnya, "Ayah mertua?! Jadi alasanmu menolak lamaranku karna Donghyuck akan menikah dengan orang lain?!." Sembur Mark sambil menatap Johnny yang tengah memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening dengan nyalang.

"Kau apa-apaan sih hyung?!."

"Kau juga! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau hamil?! Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?!." Ucap Mark sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Donghyuck.

Donghyuck melotot marah mendengar ucapan Mark. "Aku tidak hamil hyung!."

"Bohong!!!."

Johnny tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menarik Jaemin, Renjun, Jisung dan Chenle agar keluar dari rumahnya, "Kalian pulanglah dulu, paman harus menyelesaikan bocah gila yang sedang lepas kendali itu." Ucap Johnny yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Renjun, Jaemin, Jisung dan Chenle.

Setelah mengusir halus Jaemin, Renjun, Jisung dan Chenle, Johnny menatap Mark dan Donghyuck secara bergantian, "Kalian berdua!." Panggil Johnny, "Duduk!."

Mark dan Donghyuck langsung mengikuti perintah Johnny, "Ayah mertua! -"

"Kau diam dulu Mark. " Potong Johnny cepat, membuat Mark mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jadi jelaskan semuanya padaku dari awal. Ten-" Johnny tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya kesamping membuat Ten yang duduk disebelahnya terlonjak kaget. "I-iya sayang?."

"Apa maksudmu dengan Donghyuck sudah melakukannya dengan Mark tadi? Melakukan apa?." Tanya Johnny kepada Istrinya.

Ten melirik sebentar ke arah Donghyuck yang tengah menatapnya sambil memasang ekspresi semelas mungkin, "Masa begitu saja kau tidak paham sih?." Jawab Ten.

Johnny mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Istrinya, "Kalau aku paham aku tidak akan bertanya!." Sungut Johnny kesal.

"Seks." Balas Ten santai.

Donghyuck dan Mark langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar perkataan Ten yang sangat blak-blak an dan kelewat santai seperti itu. Sedangkan Johnny melotot tidak percaya, "Kau bercanda?." Tanya Johnny.

"Tentu saja tidak!. Maka dari itu aku yakin anak itu hamil. Iya kan Hyuck?! Mengaku sama Ibu!."

"Ibu! Aku tidak hamil!." Elak Donghyuck.

Johnny memegangi tengkuknya yang terasa kebas, "Astaga, kalian sudah-"

"Iya Ayah, maka dari itu izinkan aku menikah dengan Donghyuck ya!." Sahut Mark.

"Apa-apaan sih hyung?!." Donghyuck mendelik marah kepada Mark yang masih bisa-bisanya menegosiasikan tentang pernikahan di saat seperti ini.

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan Mark, "Iya sayang, sudah nikahkan saja Donghyuck dengan Mark. Memangnya kenapa sih? Donghyuck kan akan tetap tinggal di bumi, Mark tidak akan membawanya ke planet lain!."

"Iya Ibu mertua. Meskipun aku kaya, aku akan tetap tinggal di bumi dengan Donghyuck!."

Donghyuck mengusap wajahnya frustasi, ia melirik ke arah Ayahnya yang sedang memukul-mukul tengkuknya sendiri sambil bergumam jika ia akan cepat mati muda.

"Ayah, " Panggil Donghyuck pelan.

Johnny menghembuskan nafas berat lalu menatap Mark dengan tajam, "Baiklah Mark, segera telpon orang tuamu untuk kembali ke korea. Kita akan membicarakan pernikahan. "

Donghyuck melotot tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Ayahnya, "Ayah?!."

Johnny mengabaikan teriakan Donghyuck dan malah mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Mark yang tidak menjawab perkataannya. Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat melihat Mark yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget, senang, haru, dan tidak percaya.

"Mark, kau dengar aku?."

Mark menganggukan kepalanya lalu bangkit dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Johnny, "Ayah!! Kau yang terbaik!! Astaga aku mencintaimu Ayah mertua!." Ucap Mark sambil memeluk Johnny dengan erat.

"Iya-iya. Sekarang lepaskan." Johnny mendorong tubuh Mark agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Ayah?! Yang benar saja! Aku tidak hamil! " Protes Donghyuck tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, sudah positif kau itu hamil." Sahut Ten sambil mengibaskan tangannya pelan.

"Ibu jangan sok tahu!." Seru Donghyuck kesal.

"Sayang tidak boleh membentak Ibumu seperti itu!." Mark kembali mendudukan dirinya disamping Donghyuck dan mengelus-elus pungguk Donghyuck pelan bermaksud menenangkan.

"Lepaskan aku!." Donghyuck mendelik marah kepada Mark dan langsung membuat Mark menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauh. "Aku bersumpah Ayah aku tidak hamil. "

"Lalu apakah itu mengubah fakta tentang kau dan Mark yang telah melakukan seks? Tidak kan?." Balas Johnny.

Donghyuck terdiam seketika mendengar balasan dari Ayahnya. Ayahnya benar, meskipun dia tidak hamil, tapi ia dan Mark pernah melakukan itu.

"Tapi Ayah-"

"Sudah sayang, terima saja. Kau dan aku akan menikah!." Seru Mark antusias.

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku harus tidur, kepalaku sakit." Gumam Johnny sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ten yang melihat suaminya pergi langsung ikut bangkit mengikutinya, meninggalkan Mark dan Donghyuck berdua saja.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Pulang sana! Kau terlihat seperti gembel." Ucap Donghyuck ketus.

Donghyuck serius saat mengatakan Mark terlihat seperti gembel. Ayolah, penampilan Mark saat ini sangatlah mengenaskan. Ia hanya memakan kaos putih polos dengan celana tidur warna hitam bermotif polkadot. Jangan lupakan juga rambutnya yang mencuat kesana kemari.

"Tentu saja aku terlihat seperti gembel! Aku masih tidur saat kau menelponku tadi!." Sungut Mark.

"Bukan aku yang menelpon! Tapi Renjun!." Balas Donghyuck. "Bahkan aku berani bertaruh kau belum cuci muka!."

Mark mendusalkan wajahnya ke leher Donghyuck dan bergelayut manja, "Tidak masalah, kau kan suka aku apa adanya. " Ucap Mark narsis.

Donghyuck menatap tak suka ke arah Mark lalu mendorong tubuh Mark sekuat tenaga. "Pulang sana!. " Usir Donghyuck.

"Hiss kau ini! Aku rindu tahu!."

"Rindu kepalamu! Aku malah muak melihat wajahmu terus!."

Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar perkataan Donghyuck. "Yasudah! Aku pulang!." Mark berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, membuat Donghyuck yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir.

Mark berhenti di depan pintu lalu berbalik menghadap Donghyuck, "Apalagi?." Tanya Donghyuck keheranan saat melihat Mark tidak jadi pergi dari rumahnya dan malah berdiri di depan pintu sambil memasang raut sebal.

"Kau tidak mau menciumku?."

Donghyuck memutar bola matanya malas lalu berjalan menghampiri Mark.

"Cepat pulang sana!." Ucap Donghyuck sambil mengecup bibir Mark singkat.

"Kurang!."

Donghyuck langsung menarik wajah Mark dan mengecupinya berkali-kali, membuat Mark tersenyum lebar. "Masih kurang?."

"Kan aku bilang cium, bukan kecup!." Jawab Mark.

Donghyuck tertawa hambar dan langsung mendorong tubuh Mark keluar dari rumahnya. "Sayang! Kenapa aku di usir!."

Donghyuck langsung mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berbalik masuk dalam rumah meninggalkan Mark yang masih berteriak-teriak di depan rumahnya.

"Sayang!!!." Teriak Mark heboh.

"Berisik!!!." Sembur Yuta -tetangga Donghyuck.

"Kalian semua jahat kepadaku!!!." Teriak Mark sambil berjalan ke arah mobilnya sambil memberengut sebal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark benar-benar melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Johnny dengan cepat. Kemarin, sepulang dari rumah Donghyuck, ia langsung menelpon orang tuanya agar kembali lagi ke Seoul.

Taeyong sempat bingung pada awalnya, tapi setelah Mark mengatakan jika Johnny bersedia mengizinkan Donghyuck menikah dengannya membuat Taeyong langsung memekik girang dan memutuskan akan pulang ke Seoul ke-esokan harinya.

Mark tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya hari ini. Ia menyapa seluruh orang yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan menuju ke kelasnya, membuat Lucas dan Jeno yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya mengernyit heran.

"Hei Jen, kenapa dia?." Tanya Lucas kepada Jeno sambil menunjuk Mark.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin sekarang ia sudah benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya. " Balas Jeno sambil memasang tampang prihatin.

Mark hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan sahabat-sahabatnya itu, Ia merangkul Lucas dan Jeno yang berada disamping kiri dan kanannya, "Aku sangat senang hari ini!." Ucap Mark.

"Ah, aku tidak tahan dengan aura berbunga-bunga seperti ini. " Lucas melepaskan rangkulan Mark lalu berjalan mendahului Mark dan Jeno.

"Cih, jelas saja kau bahagia. Kau kan sudah baikan dengan Donghyuck kemarin." Ucap Jeno.

Mark menggeleng, "Ada hal lain yang membuatku lebih bahagia Jen."

"Apa?."

"Aku dan Donghyuck akan segera menikah!." Seru Mark antusias.

"Oh kau dan Donghyuck akan meni- Apa?!!!!!." Jeno reflek melepaskan rangkulan Mark dari pundaknya dengan keras sehingga membuat Mark jatuh terjerembab.

"Kenapa mendorongku sialan?!." Pekik Mark marah.

Jeno membekap mulutnya sendiri sambil menatap Mark dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kau bercanda kan?!. Tidak mungkin kau dan Donghyuck akan menikah!."

"Aku serius sialan! Lagipula kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?." Tanya Mark sambil memicingkan matanya curiga.

Jeno tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mark, ia langsung berlari mengejar Lucas. Meninggalkan Mark yang kebingungan sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. "Lee Jeno!! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku hah?!."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghyuck menciut karna di tatap sedemikian tajam oleh oknum bernama Huang Renjun. Setelah kelasnya selesai, Renjun langsung menariknya menuju bangku yang berada di taman belakang gedung fakultasnya. "Jadi?." Tanya Renjun tidak jelas.

"Jadi apanya?!." Balas Donghyuck dengan nada kesal.

"Jadi kau hamil atau tidak?!."

Donghyuck mendelik mendengar pekikan Renjun. Kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?!

"Mulutmu itu bisa kau kondisikan tidak sih?!." Desis Donghyuck jengkel.

Renjun mengibaskan tangannya pelan lalu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Donghyuck, "Jadi kau benar tidak hamil?."

"Tentu saja tidak!." Jawab Donghyuck cepat, "Jaemin saja yang berlebihan, dia pikir aku mengidam karna ingin makan sup rumput laut. Cih, tidak masuk akal!."

"Kau mengidam ingin makan sup rumput laut?. " Ucap Renjun sambil memasang raut bingung.

Donghyuck reflek memukul kepala Renjun dengan kuat, membuat Renjun memekik kesakitan, "Aku tidak mengidam sialan!."

Renjun mendecih pelan, "Dasar Na Jaemin! Dia membuat ku hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung saja kemarin."

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Jaemin?." Tanya Donghyuck.

"Dia pergi menemenani Xiaojun hyung. Tidak tahu pergi kemana. " Balas Renjun.

"Aw, kau cemburu pada Xiaojun hyung ya?." Goda Donghyuck saat melihat Renjun menekuk wajahnya.

"Tidak! Siapa yang cemburu!. Aku hanya tidak suka saja kau menyebut nama Jaemin." Elak Renjun sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Donghyuck tertawa melihat tingkah Renjun yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Dasar tsundere, "Kau menyukai Jaemin kan?." Tuduh Donghyuck.

"Tidak!." Balas Renjun ketus.

"Kau bohong. Sudahlah, mengaku saja. Kita ini sudah bersahabat sedari jaman dahulu kala. "

Renjun mendengus mendengar perkataan Donghyuck. "Bersahabat sedari jaman dahulu kala pantatmu! Jika seperti itu seharusnya kau mengetahui isi hatiku yang sebenarnya! Kita kan sudah bersama dari dulu. "

Donghyuck langsung terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Renjun, "Apa maksudmu?. "

Renjun menghela nafas berat, lalu menatap Donghyuck dengan tajam. "Yang aku sukai itu dirimu Lee Donghyuck! Bukan Na Jaemin!."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake I:**

"Apa??!." Jerit Lucas menggelegar. Ia melotot tidak percaya saat Jeno mengatakan jika Donghyuck dan Mark akan segera menikah.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat!." Ucap Jeno sambil memasang wajah panik.

Lucas menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan Jeno, "Tapi bagaimana caranya memisahkan Mark dan Donghyuck?."

"Tidak tahu juga." Balas Jeno sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Butuh bantuan?."

Lucas dan Jeno reflek menoleh ke belakang setelah mendengar ada suara asing yang ikut bergabung dengan obrolan mereka "Mina??!."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake II:**

"Jadi akhirnya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu Njun?." Renjun berjengit kaget saat Jaemin tiba-tiba saja duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tahu dari mana?." Balas Renjun.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah disana saat kau dan Donghyuck berdua di taman belakang. Waktu aku akan menghampiri kalian ternyata kau sedang menyatakan perasaanmu padany, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan dan mengamati dari jauh saja."

Renjun sedikit meringis mendengar perkataan Jaemin, "Yah, pada akhirnya aku hanya menjadi pengecut. Berani mengungkapkan perasaanku setelah ada banyak orang yang mengatakan suka padanya. Bahkan saat dia akan segera dimiliki orang lain. Menyedihkan. "

Jaemin menepuk pelan pundak Renjun, "Tidak masalah, setidaknya kita sudah bersama Donghyuck sudah dari jaman dahulu kala. " Ucap Jaemin sambil sedikit terkekeh, "Kita sudah terlalu lama bersamanya."

"Kau benar. Masalahnya aku tidak berani bertemu dengannya lagi. "

"Kenapa tidak? Kau kan sahabatnya. " Balas Jaemin, "Dia pasti mengerti."

"Lagipula, aku sangat salut padamu. Kau bisa menahan rasa cemburu sampai seperti itu. Pasti sangat sakit ya melihat Donghyuck dengan Mark?." Puji Jaemin.

Renjun tertawa pelan, "Tidak masalah, aku sudah kebal. Selama dia bahagia aku juga akan ikut bahagia. Kau juga sama kan?."

Jaemin menganggukan kepalanya, "Tentu saja."

 _'Karna Donghyuck adalah kecintaan semua orang. '_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tbc**

 _Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian semakin pusing dengan lingkaran percintaan mereka atau tidak? Wkwkw maaf jika tidak sesuai ekspetasi :((_

 _Special thanks buat kalian semua yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan jejak /muacch/_

 _See you next chaps! have a nice day!._


	7. Chapter 7

**Warn! Typos!!!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ten hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir. Sepulangnya dari minimarket ia malah melihat anak dan adiknya duduk santai di sofa sambil menonton drama dengan kaki yang dinaikkan di atas meja.

"Enak sekali ya hidup kalian berdua. " Sindir Ten sambil menendang kaki adik dan anaknya yang ada di atas meja dengan kuat. "Mau apa kau kesini?." Tanya Ten kepada adiknya -Doyoung.

"Ibu jangan bersikap seperti itu kepada Doyoung hyung. " Sahut Donghyuck sambil membekap setoples kue kering yang Ten buat kemarin sore di pelukanya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh main kesini?." Sungut Doyoung kesal.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu?."

Doyoung melotot jengkel mendengar perkataan kakaknya yang seakan-akan berbicara jika dirinya ini adalah adik tidak tahu diri yang hanya mendatangi saudaranya jika ada maunya saja.

"Lihat, kau selalu saja ber-prasangka buruk kepadaku!."

"Kau kan memang seperti itu. " Balas Ten.

"Aku kesini karna rindu pada ponakanku yang katanya sebentar lagi akan menikah. " Ucap Doyoung sambil melirik ke arah Donghyuck. "Tidak ku sangka bocah ini akan mendahuluiku. " Tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum masam.

Donghyuck terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah pamannya yang ditekuk seperti itu, "Makannya, pinta Taeil hyung untuk segera melamarmu dong. "

Ten menganggukan kepalanya setuju, "Benar, kapan pria tua itu segera melamarmu?."

Doyoung langsung mendelik tidak terima saat mendengar perkataannya kakaknya yang mengatai kekasihnya sebagai pria tua. Enak saja!. "Taeil hyung tidak tua ya!."

Ten mendecih, "Bahkan kekasihmu dan suamiku lebih tua kekasihmu. "

"Ribut saja terus. " Sahut Donghyuck sambil menatap sepasang kakak beradik itu dengan raut jengah.

Ten mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Donghyuck, "Lalu kau? Kenapa kau ada dirumah?." Tanya Ten dengan raut wajah menyelidik.

"Kenapa? Salah jika aku di rumah?." Balas Donghyuck sambil mendengus.

Ten mendecakkan lidahnya kesal mendengar jawaban dari anak satu-satunya itu, "Dasar anak nakal, maksud Ibu kenapa kau tidak ke kampus huh?!."

"Hari ini aku libur. " Balas Donghyuck seadanya.

"Tidak pergi keluar? Biasanya jika libur kau sudah menghilang entah kemana besama Renjun dan Jaemin. "

Donghyuck memutar bola matanya malas, "Renjun dan Jaemin sedang tidak bisa dihubungi, entahlah kemana mereka berdua. " Balas Donghyuck.

"Temanmu yang lain?." Tanya Doyoung.

"Memangnya kalian pernah melihat diriku mempunyai teman selain mereka berdua?." Ucap Donghyuck sambil mendengus kesal.

Ten dan Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Nah, itu tahu. "

"Lalu calon suamimu?."

"Aku bosan melihat wajahnya." Balas Donghyuck cuek.

Doyoung mendecih mendengar perkataan Donghyuck, "Kau akan menikah dengannya, setiap hari kau akan selalu melihat wajahnya. Bayangkan saja, saat kau terbangun di pagi hari, wajah pertama yang kau lihat adalah wajahnya!."

"Mengerikan!." Balas Donghyuck sambil bergidik.

"Jangan dengarkan kata pamanmu itu, semua yang dia ocehkan sedari tadi hanya omong kosong saja. " Sahut Ten. "Kau akan merasa bahagia nantinya. "

Doyoung tertawa sinis mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu, "Jangan berbohong. Kau saja sering curhat padaku dan bilang kalau kau muak setiap hari melihat wajah Johnny hyung!."

Ten langsung mendelik kesal kepada Doyoung, "Apa sih?! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu ya!." Elak Ten.

Donghyuck membekap mulutnya sendiri sambil menatap Ten dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Astaga Ibu! Aku tidak menyangka!." Ucap Donghyuck dramatis.

"Iyakan, tega sekali Ibumu berkata seperti itu tentang Ayahmu!." Ucap Doyoung semakin mengkompori.

Ten menggeplak kepala Doyoung dengan majalah yang terdapat di atas meja, "Sembarangan saja kalau bicara!." Delik Ten jengkel.

"Awww sakit!!." Pekik Doyoung marah.

"Siang semuanyaaaaa!!!."

Ten, Doyoung dan Donghyuck sontak langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

"Renjun?." Donghyuck langsung memasang wajah tegang saat melihat Renjun melenggang masuk seperti biasanya.

Renjun mendudukan dirinya disamping Donghyuck yang tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu hah?." Tanya Renjun sambil menarik sebelah pipi Donghyuck dengan kuat.

Donghyuck tidak menjawab pertanyaan Renjun, ia terus saja menatap Renjun.

"Dasar gila. " Ucap Renjun saat melihat wajah bodoh Donghyuck yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya itu.

"Enak saja kau mengatai keponakanku gila!." Doyoung langsung menggeplak kepala Renjun menggunakan majalah yang tadi digunakan oleh Ten untuk menggeplak kepalanya.

Renjun mengurucutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap pelan kepalanya yang di geplak oleh Doyoung, kemudian ia mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya pada Donghyuck.

"Ayo keluar. " Ajak Renjun.

Donghyuck terkesiap kaget mendengar ajakan Renjun yang tiba-tiba.

"K-kemana?." Tanya Donghyuck gugup.

Jujur ia masih merasa canggung bila ada didekat Renjun setelah kejadian kemarin. Ia merasa sangat tidak enak dengan Renjun sekarang ini.

"Kemana saja. Memperbaiki hubungan kita, mungkin. " Balas Renjun.

Ten menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Renjun barusan, "Kalian bertengkar?."

"Tidak kok!." Balas Donghyuck.

"Tidak bibi. " Renjun bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik tangan Donghyuck agar ikut berdiri.

"Aku pinjam Donghyucknya sebentar ya!." Renjun langsung menarik tangan Donghyuck untuk ikut bersamanya.

Doyoung mengerang jengkel melihat keponakannya yang sedang ia rindukan dibawa kabur begitu saja.

"Dasar bocah sialan!." Teriak Doyoung kepada Renjun yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Donghyuck dan Renjun mendudukan diri di ayunan yang berada di taman bermain yang suci -Ini kata Renjun.

Suasana terasa sangat canggung. Mulut Donghyuck rasanya gatal sekali ingin berbicara, tapi ia takut.

Begitu juga dengan Renjun, kepalanya langsung berdenyut pening jika berada di situasi awkward seperti ini.

"Hyuck, "

Donghyuck langsung menolehkannya ke samping dan menatap Renjun.

"Tolong jangan pikirkan semua yang aku katakan kemarin. " Ucap Renjun pelan.

Donghyuck tidak merespon perkataan Renjun, ia menatap Renjun lamat. Astaga! Kenapa Renjun tiba-tiba saja terlihat sangat tampan?!.

Renjun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Donghyuck yang tampak melamun sambil menatapnya.

Donghyuck tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Renjun dengan canggung, "I-iya. "

"Ahh! Rasanya sangat canggung. Bersikaplah biasa saja!." Sungut Renjun kesal.

"A-aku sudah biasa saja kok!." Elak Donghyuck.

"Itu! Kau bicara saja gagap!. " Ucap Renjun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Donghyuck.

Donghyuck menampis tangan Renjun lalu mendelik ke arahnya, "Jangan berani-beraninya tangan hinamu ini menunjuk wajahku!."

Renjun mendecih lalu memandang Donghyuck dengan sinis, "Halah, wajah jelek saja. "

"Yak!!." Teriak Donghyuck murka di depan wajah Renjun.

Renjun tertawa puas melihat wajah Donghyuck yang terlihat kesal.

Ia senang karna suasana canggung yang amat mencekik tadi telah menguap entah kemana.

Donghyuck mengerutkan dahinya keheranan melihat Renjun yang tersenyum-senyum aneh. "Hei, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Membuat takut saja. " Ucap Donghyuck.

"Masalah buatmu?." Balas Renjun ketus.

Donghyuck mengangkat sebelah tangannya, bermaksud untuk memukul kepala Renjun. Tapi Renjun sudah lebih dulu memelototinya, sehingga Donghyuck langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?."

"Malas saja. "

Mata Donghyuck berkedut tak suka mendengar jawaban Renjun, "Aku harus sabar. Semakin aku sabar, maka aku akan semakin tampan. " Gumam Donghyuck sambil mengelus dadanya sendiri pelan.

"Hyuck, " Panggil Renjun pelan.

"Hm?."

"Kau dan Mark.. Jadi menikah?."

Donghyuck sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Renjun. Tiba-tiba suasana terasa kembali tidak enak.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lusa orang tua Mark akan kerumah lagi untuk membicarakannya. " Balas Donghyuck.

Renjun menghela nafas pelan, "Ah.. Begitu. "

Donghyuck meringis tidak enak mendengar nada suara Renjun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu seperti itu.

"Njun.. " Donghyuck meraih tangan Renjun yang duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu kan aku sangat menyayangimu. " Ucap Donghyuck sambil menatap Renjun.

Renjun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Aku tahu. "

"Maafkan aku. " Donghyuck menundukkan wajahnya, "Maafkan aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu lebih awal. "

Renjun sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Donghyuck. "Tidak masalah. Itu bukan salahmu. " Balas Renjun sambil tersenyum.

"Kita bisa kembali seperti dulu kan?." Tanya Donghyuck.

Renjun menganggukan kepalanya, "Tentu saja. Kau kan tidak punya teman selain diriku dan Jaemin. "

"Sialan. " Desis Donghyuck kesal.

Renjen yang merasa gemas dengan ekspresi kesal Donghyuck pun langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut Donghyuck sambil tertawa-tawa, sampai tidak menyadari jika ada sesosok pria dengan alis camar yang menukik menatap mereka berdua dengan murka dari sebrang taman bermain.

"Sayang!!!!. "

Donghyuck dan Renjun langsung terlonjak kaget dan reflek bangkit dari ayunan mendengar teriakan dari orang itu.

"Mark hyung?!."

Mark langsung berjalan dengan langkah lebar menghampiri Donghyuck dan Renjun.

"Apa-apaan tadi?!." Tanya Mark marah.

"Apa yang apa-apaan sih hyung?! Kenapa kau ada disini?!." Balas Donghyuck.

"Dia-" Mark menujuk wajah Renjun menggunakan jari telunjuknya, "Tadi dia seperti ini!." Ucap Mark sambil mengacak-ngacak gemas rambut Donghyuck, memperagakan apa yang tadi Renjun lakukan.

"Kenapa memangnya?!." Sahut Renjun kesal.

"Dia ini calon istriku!." Ucap Mark sambil mendelik ke arah Renjun.

Donghyuck memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya. Dia tidak menyangka Mark akan muncul tiba-tiba seperti tadi. "Hyung, berhenti bersikap seperti itu! Renjun itu sahabatku hyung!."

"Tapi dia melakukan seperti itu padamu! Aku tidak suka!." Ucap Mark dengan nada merajuk yang terdengar sangat dibuat-buat. Seketika membuat Donghyuck dan Renjun mual seketika.

"Melakukan apa? Melakukan ini?."

Renjun langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Donghyuck singkat.

Tubuh Donghyuck seketika langsung mematung kaku. Sedangkan Mark, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam, bahkan tangannya sudah terkepal siap menghanjar Renjun.

"YAKKK!! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!!!."

"Hyung!." Donghyuck segera memegangi Mark yang siap menerjang Renjun. Sedangkan Renjun malah tertawa-tawa bahagia melihat Mark yang mengamuk.

"Jangan ditahan, ayo cepat. Kami menunggu sesi baku hantam. " Celetuk salah seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman itu.

"Iya nih! Hyung cantik! Lepaskan saja. "

"Iya lepaskan saja. Aku mendukung hyung yang sedang tertawa itu. Sangat pintar memancing emosi. "

"Aku juga. "

Ucap bocah-bocah lainnya.

Telinga Donghyuck berdengung mendengarnya.

"Kalian tidak malu apa?! Banyak anak kecil disini!." Geram Donghyuck.

Renjun mengibaskan tangannya pelan lalu kembali duduk di ayunan, "Aku sih biasa saja. "

Mark menatap Renjun dengan berang lalu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Donghyuck, "Sayang, aku ingin sekali saja memukul wajahnya. Boleh ya?."

Renjun mendengus mendengar perkataan Mark. Ia jadi tidak rela jika sahabatnya menikah dengan orang seperti Mark.

"Enak saja!." Balas Donghyuck sambil mendelik marah, "Lagipula kenapa kau kemari?."

"Kau berkata seolah-olah tidak suka ya aku ada disini?! Kau mau berselingkuh dengannya ya?!." Sembur Mark sambil menunjuk Renjun.

"Bisa tidak jangan berprasangka buruk kepadaku terus?!."

"Kau yang membuatku terus berprasangka buruk! Harusnya kau ku kunci saja di kamar selamanya!." Balas Mark.

"Dasar gila!." Desis Donghyuck jengkel.

"Kau mengataiku gila?!."

"Iya! Dasar gila, sinting, tidak wa-"

"Ayolah, aku berada disini tidak untuk melihat keributan. " Potong Renjun sambil menatap Mark dan Donghyuck dengan pandangan malas.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu untuk berada disini. " Sahut Mark sewot.

Mata Renjun berkedut tak suka, ia ingin sekali menoyor kepala seniornya itu.

"Hei hyung," Tiba-tiba salah satu anak kecil yang sedari tadi mengamati pertikaian tidak jelas antara Renjun dan Mark, "Lempar saja hyung itu dengan ini. " Anak kecil itu menyodorkan batu bata besar kepada Renjun. Renjun seketika langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hey, tidak boleh seperti itu. " Ucap Renjun sambil mengusap kepala anak kecil itu.

Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Renjun bercengkrama dengan anak kecil yang sedari tadi memandang sinis ke arahnya.

"Kalian membicarakanku ya?!." Tanya Mark sambil memelototkan matanya.

Donghyuck reflek memukul belakang kepala Mark dengan kuat saat mendengar perkataan calon suaminya itu. "Bisa diam tidak?!." Sungut Donghyuck jengkel.

Mark mendesis kesal menerima perlakuan kasar dari Donghyuck.

"Kau pulang saja sana!." Usir Donghyuck sambil menatap Mark garang.

"Tidak mau! Aku kan ingin bertemu denganmu!." Balas Mark.

"Kan sudah bertemu! Sekarang pulang sana. Aku muak melihat wajahmu terus. Nanti aku bosan dan mencari selingkuhan bagaimana?!."

Mark langsung melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Donghyuck. Tidak boleh! Donghyuck tidak boleh bosan padanya!.

"Baiklah aku pergi! Tapi kau juga harus pulang!."

"Iya, nanti Donghyuck pulang bersamaku. " Sahut Renjun santai.

"Yak-"

"Iya aku pulang!." Potong Donghyuck cepat.

Mark yang awalnya ingin kembali mengamuk langsung memasang senyum congkak sambil menatap sinis ke arah Renjun. Tapi, senyum itu tidak bertahan lama. Senyum itu langsung lenyap entah kemana setelah mendengar perkataan Donghyuck setelahnya.

"Njun, kau mau ikut pulang bersama atau tidak?."

"Boleh. " Balas Renjun setelah berpikir sesaat.

Mark menatap Donghyuck dengan pandangan terluka, seolah-olah Donghyuck baru saja mengkhianatinya, "Sayang?!." Pekik Mark tidak terima.

"Kau mau protes? Yasudah, aku pulang dengan Renjun saja!." Donghyuck langsung menggaet tangan Renjun dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Mark.

Mark menganga tidak percaya melihat kelakuan Donghyuck yang mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih Renjun.

"Sayang!! Tunggu aku!." Teriak Mark sambil berlari mengejar Donghyuck dan Renjun yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghyuck mendesis kesal melihat seseorang yang kini tengah mengelilingi kamarnya dengan pandangan penuh minat.

"Wah sayang, kamarmu sangat rapi ya. " Mark melihat-lihat kamar Donghyuck dengan antusias.

Sejujurnya ini adalah pertama kali Mark memasuki kamar calon istrinya itu. Dan dia tidak menyangka jika kamar Donghyuck sangat terasa nyaman.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang saja sih?!." Gerutu Donghyuck sambil mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang.

"Ayah dan Ibu mertua sedang tidak ada dirumah, aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. " Jawab Mark asal sambil melihat foto-foto semasa kecil Donghyuck yang berada di meja nakas.

Donghyuck memutar bola matanya malas, "Jangan macam-macam ya! Di bawah bantalku ada pisau loh!."

Mark reflek membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Donghyuck dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Kenapa sih selalu ada pisau diantara kita?!."

Donghyuck menghendikkan bahunya singkat, "Berjaga-jaga saja. "

Mark mengurucutkan bibirnya sebal, lalu matanya memicing tajam melihat satu buah poster besar yang tertempel di tembok kamar Donghyuck.

"Siapa mereka?." Tanya Mark sambil menunjuk poster boygroup kesayangan Donghyuck.

"The boyz, Para suamiku. " Balas Donghyuck cuek.

Mata Mark langsung berkedut tak suka mendengar jawaban Donghyuck. Donghyucknya tidak boleh menyukai pria lain selain dirinya!

"Lebih tampan juga diriku!." Sungut Mark sambil menatap benci ke arah poster itu.

Donghyuck hanya merespon perkataan Mark dengan gumamam tak jelas, membuat Mark semakin mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, para arwah biasanya akan bersemayam di dalam poster seperti itu. Kau tidak takut apa?." Ucap Mark sambil memasang raut ngeri.

Donghyuck langsung menatap Mark dengan pandangan ketakutan. "Benarkah?." Tanya Donghyuck.

Mark menganggukan kepalanya singkat lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Donghyuck. "Saat malam, mata poster itu akan bergerak melototimu. " Ucap Mark dengan gestur berlebihan.

Donghyuck tampak mencerna ucapan Mark sesaat, lalu kemudian dia mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "Hanya mitos, aku tidak perlu takut. " Ucap Donghyuck.

"Aku serius Hyuck! Akan ada arwah yang akan bersemayam di dalam postermu itu!."

"Biarkan saja, lagipula arwahnya pasti bingung. Kan member boygroup-nya banyak. " Balas Donghyuck cuek.

Mark merasa tertohok mendengar balasan dari Donghyuck, benar juga.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin pulang? Bukannya hari ini orang tuamu kembali dari Canada?."

Mark tidak menanggapi perkataan Donghyuck, ia malah memeluk Donghyuck yang duduk disampingnya dengan erat.

"Mereka kan sudah tua, tidak perlu di jemput lagi. "

Donghyuck mencubit keras lengan Mark yang melingkar di perutnya, membuat Mark meringis kesakitan, "Sembarangan saja! Kau mau di kutuk jadi ikan pari karna durhaka kepada orang tua ya!."

"Aku tidak durhaka sayang. " Sungut Mark sambil meringis sakit karna cubitan maha dahsyat dari Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mulai menggeram kesal karna Mark sekarang sudah mendusal-dusalkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Donghyuck.

"Hyung!!." Donghyuck memekik marah saat ia merasa mulut Mark mulai menggigit kecil dan menghisap lehernya.

Mark menghiraukan pekikan marah Donghyuck dan malah menelusupkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kemeja Donghyuck.

Donghyuck semakin berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mark. Ia sudah tahu jika Mark akan berubah menjadi liar jika sudah hilang kendali.

"Markkkhh hyunghhh!!." Donghyuck merasakan tangan Mark mulai merambat naik ke dadanya.

Mark mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Donghyuck kemudian menatap wajah sayu Donghyuck dengan lamat.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. " Ucap Mark dengan suara rendahnya yang selalu berhasil membuat tubuh Donghyuck membeku seketika.

Tanpa basa-basi Mark langsung mendorong tubuh Donghyuck agar terlentang di atas ranjang. Donghyuck membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat mata Mark yang sudah tertutup nafsu itu.

"Hyung jangan lakukan i-" Belum sempat Donghyuck menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mark telah lebih dahulu membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas yang amat menuntut.

Donghyuck kelimpungan sendiri merasakan tubuhnya serasa di permainkan oleh Mark.

Mark menyisipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Donghyuck dan mengaduknya dengan ganas, jangan lupakan juga sebelah tangannya yang kini mengelus paha dalam Donghyuck yang hanya dilapisi oleh celana training dengan sensual.

Donghyuck menjambak rambut Mark dengan kuat karna merasa pasokan udaranya telah menipis.

"Aaghh.. " Donghyuck mendesah panjang saat Mark melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan Markpun dibuat gila olehnya. Seorang Lee Donghyuck, lelaki yang berhasil mencuri hatinya saat tatapan pertama mereka, mampu membuat seorang Mark Lee kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Mark memandang penampilan Donghyuck yang sangat berantakan di bawah kungkungannya. Tiga kancing teratas kemeja Donghyuck telah terlepas, membuat bahu mulusnya terekspos begitu saja.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Mark langsung menyambar leher dan bahu Donghyuck yang tersaji di depannya. Menggigit dan menghisapnya dengan kuat sehingga Donghyuck tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya.

"Markhh hyunggghh.. " Donghyuck semakin tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika ia merasakan tangan Mark telah turun kebawah dan meremas lembut bokongnya yang masih tertutupi itu.

Donghyuck merasakan tubuhnya semakin terasa aneh. Ia masih berusaha untuk mendorong Mark agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Mark mengerang tak suka saat Donghyuck masih terus saja menolak sentuhannya.

"Aku tidak suka penolakan Sunshine. " Nada rendah nan dingin khas seorang Mark Lee yang Donghyuck dulu ketahui telah keluar. Donghyuck tahu artinya Mark sedang tidak ingin dibantah.

"Ngghh... " Donghyuck melenguh ketika Mark kembali menempelkan bibir mereka dan melumatnya dengan tidak sabar.

Tangan Donghyuck mencengkram erat kedua bahu Mark saat orang itu semakin liar memainkan tangannya di bokong dan paha dalam Donghyuck. Membuat Donghyuck semakin terhanyut kedalam permainan Mark.

"Hyunghhh.. " Donghyuck merasakan jantungnya akan melompat keluar ketika Mark mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Donghyuck. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kejadian apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Mark melepaskan ciuman panjangnya lalu menatap Donghyuck dengan pandangan bergairah.

"Kau sangat cantik sayang. " Bisik Mark seduktif.

Mark kembali menyambar bibir merah bengkak Donghyuck yang begitu menggoda itu. Lidahnya dengan kalap langsung mengobrak-abrik isi mulut itu setelah berhasil menyisipkan lidahnya tanpa kesulitan sama sekali.

Donghyuck sendiri semakin meracau tidak karuan karna perlakuan dari Mark. Ia merasa Mark benar-benar akan menumpahkan seluruh hasratnya melebihi waktu pertama mereka.

Tangan Mark semakin liar. Ia dengan kasar meraba permukaan dada Donghyuck dan memilin kedua putingnya secara bergantian.

Donghyuck merasa sangat kewalahan meladeni Mark. Fokusnya terpecah antara kenikmatan ciuman Mark yang sangat memabukkan dan kedua putingnya yang dimanja dengan begitu baiknya oleh tangan Mark.

Donghyuck hanya bisa mendesah sambil menjambaki rambut Mark untuk menyalurkan seluruh gelenyar aneh yang diberikan oleh Mark.

Donghyuck langsung mengambil nafas dengan rakus setelah Mark melepaskan tautan panas mereka.

Donghyuck kira Mark akan menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka, tapi ternyata dugaannya melenceng sangat jauh saat merasakan hawa panas melingkupi putingnya. Badan Donghyuck semakin melemas saat Mark secara bergantian menghisap dalam kedua putingnya. Bahkan tangannya yang semula bermain di bokongnya kini telah lancang menarik celana training Donghyuck.

"Janganhhh.. " Desah Donghyuck saat merasakan tangan Mark mulai menyelusup masuk kedalam celana dalamnya.

Mark tersenyum miring saat melihat ekspresi kenikmatan yang ada di wajah calon istrinya itu. Dengan segera ia meremas pelan penis Donghyuck dengan lembut, membuat Donghyuck semakin mengerang kenikmatan.

Mark bangkit dari atas tubuh Donghyuck dan langsung melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Donghyuck yang melihat tubuh polos Mark seketika langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping sambil merona. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama, tapi tetap saja ia merasa malu.

Setelah melepas seluruh pakaiannya Mark langsung menarik celana dalam Donghyuck dan membuangnya asal. Kemudian ia membalik tubuh Donghyuck agar menungging di hadapannya.

Donghyuck tidak tahu setan apa yang telah merasukinya, tapi ia hanya diam menuruti Mark saat orang itu menarik pinggulnya supaya menungging di depan wajahnya.

"Oughh hyungghhh... Yaampun.. " Donghyuck kembali meracau tidak jelas saat merasakan lidah panas Mark tengah menjilati hole-nya tanpa jijik. Bahkan tangannya ikut mempermainkan penis kecilnya yang menggantung dengan cara di remas dengan sedikit kasar.

Donghyuck mendesah dengan kuat saat pelepasan pertamanya.

"Kau sudah keluar sayang?." Tanya Mark.

Kemudian Mark membalik lagi tubuh Donghyuck agar kembali berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang. Mark menatap mata sayu Donghyuck dengan tajam.

"Bagus karna kau tidak menolaku. Aku akan bermain lembut jika kau menurut seperti ini. "

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Mark kembali mencium Donghyuck sambil memasukan dua jarinya langsung kedalam hole Donghyuck.

"Ahhhh hyunghhh.. " Desah Donghyuck langsung setelah Mark melepaskan ciumnya.

Donghyuck merasakan gelenyar aneh ketika hole-nya ditumbuk dengan kuat oleh jari-jari panjang Mark.

Mark dibuat senang saat mendengar desahan hebat yang keluar dari mulut sexy calon istrinya itu. Ia jadi semakin bersemangat untuk menumbuk titik sensitif di dalam hole Donghyuck dengan brutal.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Mark pun langsung mengganti kerja jarinya itu dengan penisnya yang sudah sangat keras. Donghyuck langsung merintih kenikmatan saat merasa ada benda tumpul yang sedang berusaha menerobos ke dalam hole-nya.

"Ngghh... "

Mark berusaha menahan diri agar tidak langsung memaksakan penis besarnya untuk langsung masuk ke dalam hole Donghyuck. Bagaimanapun ia telah berjanji untuk tidak bermain kasar.

Donghyuck kembali meracau kesakitan bercampur nikmat ketika penis Mark telah berhasil menerobos kedalam hole-nya.

Mark langsung bergerak maju dan mundur, menyodokkan penisnya dalam ke hole Donghyuck. Ia juga kembali mencium bibir Donghyuck dengan begitu bernafu serta meremas penis Donghyuck pelan.

Mark memindahkan kerja mulutnya ke atas permukaan dada Donghyuck, memberi gigitan dan hisapan dengan kuat. Membuat banyak sekali bercak kemerahan tertinggal di atasnya.

"Ngghhh.. " Donghyuck kembali mendesah hebat saat merasa Mark telah menemukan titik nikmatnya dan menumbuknya dengan kuat.

Sesaat kemudian Donghyuck langsung mengalami pelepasannya yang kedua. Badannya lansung terasa lemas seperti jelly. Tenagannya sudah habis bahkan hanya untuk membuka matanya saja. Tapi sepertinya berbeda dengan Mark. Pria itu semakin gencar menumbuk hole-nya mengerjar pelepasannya sendiri. Membuat Donghyuck mau tidak mau harus kembali mendesah dengan kuat karnanya. Ditambah dengan Mark yang kini tengah menghisap putingnya dengan sangat kuat, membuatnya merasa diterbangkan ke awang-awang.

Mark segera menyambar penis Donghyuck yang masih menegang setelah pelepasannya. Tangannya mengurut dan meremas denga pelan penis itu. Membuat Donghyuck terus menerus meracau nikmat.

Mark kembali membalik tubuh Donghyuck menjadi menungging dan langsung menyodokkan penisnya dengan keras di dalam hole Donghyuck, bahkan pingglnya ikut bergerak brutal mengejar pelepasannya sendiri.

"Arrghhh hyung... " Donghyuck semakin dibuat gila dengan tusukan-tusukan yang Mark berikan di lubangnya. Terasa sangat keras dan dalam tepat menumbuk prostatnya. Ditambah dengan tangan Mark yang dengan kurang ajarnya memilin dan dan mencubit puting Donghyuck dengan keras.

"Hyungjh.. " Donghyuck merasa semakin kesulitan untuk berbicara sekarang, dan sepertinya Mark juga tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu. Lelaki itu masih sibuk menumbuk hole Donghyuck dengan keras berusaha mengejar pelepasannya sendiri.

Donghyuck merasa penis Mark sudah semakin membesar di dalam sana.

"Kau sudah mau keluar lagi sayang?. " Tanya Mark dengan nada tidak percaya. Ayolah, ini pelepasan ke-tiga Donghyuck bahkan dirinya sendiri belum sama sekali.

"Tahan, kita keluarkan bersama. "

Setelah itu Mark langsung menumbuk dengan keras dan kuat ke dalam hole Donghyuck tepat di prostatnya. Tangannya semakin liar memilin dan mencubiti puting Donghyuck, dan mulutnya kini menghisap dalam leher belakang Donghyuck.

Donghyuck terus mendesah dengan gila karna Mark benar-benar menumbuk prostatnya dengan begitu nikmat.

"Hyunghhh aku ingin keluarrhhh.. "

"Argggghh... "

Mark dan Donghyuck melakukan pelepasan mereka bersama. Mark membalik tubuh Donghyuck dan segera mengecup bibir Donghyuck dengan sangat lembut.

Donghyuck sudah benar-benar kehilangan tenaganya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk meladeni Mark.

Mark melepaskan penisknya dari dalam hole Donghyuck. Ia tersenyum senang karna akhirnya hasratnya yang selama ini telah terpuaskan.

Mark menatap Donghyuck yang mulai menutup matanya dan memasuki dunia mimpi dengan penuh cinta.

Demi Tuhan ia sangat mencintai Donghyuck, ia tidak rela jika Donghyuck berdekatan dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Ia hanya ingin Donghyuck hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

Mark menarik selimut dan menyilimuti Donghyuck berserta dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ikut menyusul Donghyuck ke dalam dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake** :

"Astaga hyung! Kau dengar itu?!." Pekik Doyoung pelan saat mendengar suara desahan dari dalam kamar Donghyuck.

"Astaga mereka benar-benar. " Ucap Ten tidak habis pikir.

Ia dan Doyoung baru saja kembali dari salon harus merasakan pening mendadak karna desahan hebat yang berasal dari kamar Donghyuck.

"Bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan hal itu lagi. " Ten segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Sayang, kau jangan pulang kerumah ya. Langsung datang ke restoran biasa. Aku ingin kencan denganmu. "

Yah, yang terpenting Johnny tidak mengetahui hal itu. Ia tidak ingin Mark mati karna di hajar oleh Johnny sebelum dia dan putranya menikah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake II:**

"Butuh bantuan?."

"Mina?!."

Gadis yang dipanggil Mina itu tersenyum manis, "Aku bersedia membantu kalian membuat Mark dan Donghyuck berpisah. "

Jeno dan Lucas langsung mendecih setelah mendengar perkataan gadis yang berada di depannya.

"Maaf, tapi kami lebih memilih meminta bantuan Tuhan dari pada iblis. " Ucap Lucas sambil menatap Mina remeh.

Jeno menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Lucas, "Benar sekali. Besok kita berdua akan pergi ke Gereja. Maaf maaf saja nih ya. "

Mina menganga tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Lucas dan Jeno.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu yaa, Iblis. " Ucap Lucas sambil merangkul Jeno lalu berbalik pergi meninggalakan Mina yang tengah mematung seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 _Halooooooowwwwww_

 _Adakah yang nungguin diriku di book ini???_

 _Wkwkwkw asli chapter ini tuh pertamannya sampai 5k words tau, astaga panjang banget kan, ini aja udah aku kurangin banyakk wkwk_

 _Dan gaesss maafkan aku menaruh adegan nc tidak jelas dan sangat memalukan itu. Astaga ini pertama kalinya aku buat adegan nc ajxgsjxhsidgdudhdhdy_

 _As always aku mau ngucapin terimakasih kepada kalian yang mau review di book ini ahsgahs terimakasih banyak aku cinta kaliann!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Warn! Typos!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ten sudah bernafas lega, ia pikir dirinya telah berhasil membuat sang suami tidak kembali ke rumah dulu dan mengetahui apa yang sedang putra kesayangan dan calon menantunya itu sedang melakukan _'perbuatan yang diinginkan'_ dikamarnya. Tapi, semua itu hanya ada di imajinasi Ten saja. Rahang Ten jatuh kebawah seketika saat melihat sang suami sudah berdiri di bawah tangga dengan ponsel yang ada di telinganya serta raut wajah memerah marah.

"Sayang... "

Doyoung yang berada disebelah Ten dengan sigap belari kebawah menuju ke arah sang kakak ipar saat melihatnya akan membuka mulutnya dan berteriak.

"Sssttttt ! Hyung diam dulu!" Doyoung membekap mulut Johnny dengan kedua tangannya.

Johnny memelototkan matanya kemudian melepas bekapan tangan dari adik iparnya dengan kuat.

"Suara apa itu?!"

Ten berlari ke bawah dan menarik Johnny agar menuju ruang tengah.

"Sayang, itu-"

"Apa itu Mark dan Donghyuck?!" Johnny menyela perkataan Ten dengan nada emosi.

Ten dan Doyoung menengguk ludahnya kasar. Mereka berdua benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Kalian membiarkan saja Donghyuck dan Mark melakukan hal seperti itu?!" Johnny menatap sepasang kakak-beradik itu dengan tajam.

"Kami-"

"Biarkan saja mereka melakukan hal seperti itu kakak ipar! Seperti tidak pernah muda saja!" sahut Doyoung memotong perkataan kakaknya.

"Tapi mereka belum menikah!!"

"Terus apa masalahnya?!" balas Doyoung sambil memelototkan matanya kepada Johnny, "Bahkan kau dan Ten hyung juga melakukannya sebelum menikah. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu ya!"

Johnny dan Ten sontak langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar perkataan Doyoung.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Lagipula bukannya mereka berdua akan segera menikah? Apa masalahnya sih?!" Dumal Doyoung sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Tapi-"

"Doyoung benar sayang. Mereka berdua akan menikah. Sudahlah jangan dibawa pusing. Nanti kau mati muda bagaimana. " ucap Ten sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Doyoung.

"Kalian semua yang membuatku mati muda!!" Johnny menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudah hyung biarkan saja! Lebih baik kita pergi, berikan waktu kepada Donghyuck dan Mark. " ucap Doyoung.

"Waktu apa?!" sambar Johnny.

"Ya tentu saja waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang mereka inginkan!" balas Doyoung sambil memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

Mata Johnny berkedut tak suka mendengar perkataan adik iparnya itu. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan anaknya melakukan hal seperti itu! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!!

Johnny baru saja ingin berjalan menuju kamar anaknya untuk menghentikan bunyi-bunyi yang berasal dari sana, tapi Ten segera menahannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Biarkan saja! Rasanya sangat tidak enak jika diganggu tahu!" Ten melirik ke arah Doyoung yang mengalihkan padangannya ke arah lain menghindari tatapan sang kakak.

Johnny menggeram tertahan, ia tahu rasanya tidak enak jika sedang diganggu saat melakukan seks. Ia pernah merasakannya dulu saat dengan tidak sengaja Doyoung menerobos masuk ke kamar Ten hanya untuk memimjam pakaian dan tidak mengetahui jika dirinya dan Ten sedang melakukan seks di dalam kamar itu.

"Biarkan mereka kali ini ya" bujuk Ten dengan nada manis andalannya.

Johnny membuang nafas lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa. "Ayo kita menginap di hotel malam ini. "

Ten menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum senang, sedangkan Doyoung disampingnya mendengus malas.

"Kalian jadi ingin melakukannya juga ya? " cibir Doyoung dengan muka masam.

Ten tertawa sinis mendengar cibiran dari sang adik, ia tahu sang adik pasti sangat iri karna Taeil kekasihnya itu tidak bisa diajak untuk melakukan seks sebelum menikah.

"Kenapa? Kau iri? Makannya lebih baik kau hubungi Taeil dan merayunya sana. " balas Ten.

"Oh siapa yang iri?! Tidak penting sekali. Aku ini menjaga kesucian sebelum menikah tahu!" ujar Doyoung.

"Ya ya ya terserah saja apa katamu. "

Johnny memijat pangkal hidungnya. Telinganya berdengung karna mendengar istri dan iparnya yang kembali berdebat serta suara-suara laknat lainnya dari dalam kamar anaknya. Kenapa hidupnya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang merepotkan. Astaga, sepertinya ia benar-benar akan mati muda karna stress.

.

.

.

Donghyuck membuka matanya perlahan lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya.

Sedetik kemudian Donghyuck langsung mendudukan dirinya dan membelalakan matanya kaget saat melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Apakah orang tuanya sudah kembali? Bagaimana ini?!

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?"

Donghyuck langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat mendengar suara rendah khas orang baru bangun tidur dari seseorang disebelahnya.

"Hyung! Sudah sore! Cepat bangun dan pakai pakaianmu!" Donghyuck memukul-mukul tubuh Mark dengan kuat, membuat Mark langsung mendudukan tubuhnya dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aw sakit sayang!" keluh Mark sambil mengusap-usap tubuhnya yang dipukuli oleh Donghyuck.

"Orang tuaku mungkin sudah pulang! Bisa bahaya jika mereka sampai mengetahui hal ini!" Donghyuck mengusap wajahnya panik lalu turun dari ranjangnya.

"Sialan sakit sekali! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku Mark Lee?!" Donghyuck memekik marah saat merasa bokongnya kembali terasa sakit. Membuatnya kesulitan untuk berjalan.

Mark yang mendengar pekikan murka dari sang kekasih hanya tertawa gemas lalu berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya itu yang terlihat tengah kesulitan memunguti pakaiannya yang tersebar diseluruh ruangan.

"Lihat ini!! Kenapa bisa robek seperti ini?! "

Donghyuck menunjukkan kemeja yang tadi ia kenakan. Kemeja itu sudah robek seperti dirobek oleh seorang monster.

Mark menghendikkan bahunya. Ia tidak merasa merobek pakaian Donghyuck. Se-ingatnya ia membuka pakaian Donghyuck dengan amat sangat lembut. Se-ingatnya ya. "Tidak tahu, aku tidak merobeknya kok. " jawab Mark.

Donghyuck mendengus lalu melemparkan kemeja itu ke wajah Mark, "Ya ya ya, berarti monster hormon yang merobeknya. "

Donghyuck berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Mark yang melihat itu segara menyusulnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Donghyuck menaikan sebelah alisnya dan memasang raut kesal saat Mark sudah ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Mandi bersama lah. " jawabnya sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alis lintahnya itu.

"Perasaanku selalu tidak enak jika kau ajak mandi bersama. Keluar sana! Bereskan kekacauan dikamarku karna ulahmu itu!" Donghyuck langsung mendorong tubuh Mark agar keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menguncinya.

"Sayang!" protes Mark sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Diam!" bentak Donghyuck dari dalam.

Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Apa itu! Diajak mandi bersama saja tidak mau!" dumal Mark.

Selagi Donghyuck mandi, Mark harus membereskan kamar Donghyuck. Ia mengganti sprei yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi itu dengan yang baru.

Setelah selesai mengganti sprei, Mark menidurkan tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan celana boxer saja diatas ranjang Donghyuck.

 _Ting!_

Mark mendengar ada sebuah pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponsel Donghyuck.

Mark mengambil ponsel Donghyuck yang berada di meja nakas kemudian membukanya.

"Siapa ini?" Mark mengernyitkan dahinya keheranan saat melihat nomor tidak dikenal mengirimkan pesan kepada Donghyuck dan mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk bertemu besok di perpustakaan yang berada di falkultas Donghyuck pukul 10 pagi.

Ekspresi Mark seketika mengeras, apa orang ini menyukai Donghyuck dan berencana untuk mendekati kekasihnya itu?

Mark membalas pesan itu lalu segera menghapusnya. Donghyuck tidak boleh tahu, dan dia sendiri yang akan memastikan siapa orang yang berani-beraninya mengajak kekasihnya untuk bertemu seperti itu. Tidakkah seluruh mahasiswa di Universitasnya tahu jika Donghyuck itu miliknya?!

Donghyuck yang baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya mengernyit keheranan saat melihat Mark berdiri dengan ekpresi kaku sambil menatap layar ponsel miliknya.

Donghyuck berjalan mendekati Mark lalu mengambil ponselnya, "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Donghyuck.

Mark terlonjak kaget saat Donghyuck tiba-tiba mengambil ponselnya yang berada di genggamannya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghyuck yang menatapnya dengan mata memicing tajam. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat kontakku kau simpan dengan nama apa. " jawab Mark.

"Kontakmu tidak kusimpan. " balas Donghyuck sambil berjalan menuju lemari.

Mark membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan Donghyuck.

"Kau tidak menyimpan kontakku?!" tanya Mark dengan nada tidak percaya.

Donghyuck yang sedang memilih pakaian hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas perkataan Mark.

"Tega sekali padaku! Padahal aku menyimpan kontakmu dengan nama yang sangat panjang dan romantis!"

Donghyuck hanya mendengus malas mendengar Mark yang mulai berceloteh tidak jelas.

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Donghyuck saat ia melihat Mark malah membaringkan tubuhnya tengkurap di atas kasurnya.

"Tidak! Aku malas! Aku kesal padamu!" jawab Mark dengan nada merajuk.

Donghyuck menganga tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Mark. Apa-apaan itu?!

Donghyuck langsung menarik kaki Mark hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari ranjang dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Mandi sana! Lalu segera pulang!"

Mark mencebikkan bibirnya kesal lalu segera berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Donghyuck menghela nafas pelan, "Dengan sikap seperti itu ingin menjadi suamiku? Heol"

.

.

.

Mark mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat keluar dari kamar mandi ia tidak menemukan Donghyuck berada di kamarnya.

Mark mengambil pakaiannya yang telah Donghyuck siapkan di atas ranjang lalu memakainya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Mark melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Donghyuck dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

Mark dapat mendengar dan mencium bau harum dari arah dapur yang berada di lantai bawah. Apa Donghyuck sedang memasak? Apa Ayah dan Ibu mertuanya sudah kembali?

Mark terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai ke dapur. Ia langsung mengembangkan senyum cerah saat melihat sang pujaan hati tengah memasak dengan wajah serius.

Donghyuck yang menyadari bahwa Mark berjalan mendekat ke arahnya sontak mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Donghyuck.

Mark menganggukan kepalanya lalu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Donghyuck membawa makanan yang baru saja ia masak ke atas meja, "Makanlah, setelah itu kau harus pulang. " ucap Donghyuck sambil mengambilkan Mark makanan.

Mark mengambil makanan yang Donghyuck sodorkan di hadapannya, "Ayah dan Ibumu sudah kembali?"

Donghyuck menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, mereka menginap di hotel."

"Menginap di hotel? Kenapa?"

"Mereka memang seperti itu jika ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja tanpa diriku. "

Mark mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya menampilkan seringaian aneh, "Aku meningap ya?!"

"Tidak. " tolak Donghyuck mentah-mentah.

Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menatap Donghyuck dengan pandangan memelas, "Ayolah... Ya ya ya. Sekali saja, aku tidak pernah menginap dirumahmu!" bujuk Mark.

Donghyuck menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

"Terserah. Aku akan tetap menginap. "

Donghyuck melempar kepala Mark dengan sendok yang berada di genggamannya sehingga membuat Mark langsung memekik kesakitan, "Kubilang tidak!"

Mark mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit, "Aku tidak perduli. " Mark mengibaskan tangannya pelan lalu menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Mata Donghyuck berkedut jengkel melihat betapa keras kepalanya seorang Mark Lee.

"Orang tuamu akan tiba dari Kanada Mark. Kau harus menyambutnya!"

"Aku sudah sering menyambutnya. Aku yakin mereka berdua tidak perlu aku sambut. " sahut Mark durhaka, "Lagipula aku kan belum pernah menginap dirumahmu!"

"Ohh begitu? Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!" ancam Donghyuck sambil mengacungkan sumpit di depan wajah Mark.

Mark mendelik mendengar ancaman Donghyuck, "Mana bisa begitu!" protesnya tidak terima.

"Tentu saja bisa?! Apa sih yang tidak bisa aku lakukan?! Membuatmu bertekuk lutut saja aku bisa!" balas Donghyuck ngawur.

Mark memasang ekpresi tersakiti saat mendengar perkataan Donghyuck. Lagi-lagi ia kalah. Ia heran kenapa dirinya sangat lemah jika di ancam seperti itu oleh Donghyuck.

"Iya, iya! Aku akan pulang!"

Donghyuck tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah mendengar perkataan Mark. Akhirnya lelaki itu menurut juga.

"Makan yang banyak. Mau kubuatkan kopi tidak?" tawar Donghyuck dengan senyuman manis. Membuat Mark semakin menekuk wajahnya saja.

.

.

.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun berjalan dengan langkah lebar memasuki sebuah restoran yang berada disebuah hotel mewah di Seoul.

Sesaat setelah kepulangan mereka berdua dari Kanada, mereka langsung dikejutkan oleh sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang mengajak mereka berdua bertemu untuk membahas hal yang sangat penting dan mendesak. Jadi tanpa berganti pakaian, Taeyong dan Jaehyun segera meluncur kesana.

"Taeyong! Jaehyun!"

Taeyong dan Jaehyun langsung menghampiri dua orang yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka dari sebuah meja direstoran itu.

"Ten! Johnny! Kalian sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Taeyong sesaat setelah ia mendudukan dirinya di hadapan sepasang suami-istri ini.

"Kami baru saja sampai. " jawab Ten sambil tersenyum senang.

Jaehyun melirik ke arah Johnny, terlihat jika sahabatnya itu sedang berada dalam mood yang sangat buruk.

Taeyong mengikuti arah pandang Jaehyun lalu menatap Ten dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, "Dia kenapa?" tanya Taeyong setengah berbisik kepada Ten.

Ten tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong, ia hanya meringis tidak enak. Suaminya itu masih berada di dalam mood yang buruk.

"John, kau tidak apa?" tanya Jaehyun.

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku kenapa-napa Jae. Gara-gara anakmu!"

Taeyong dan Jaehyun sontak membulatkan matanya terkejut dan memasang raut wajah bingung.

"Mark? Apa lagi yang dilakukan anak itu?!" tanya Taeyong.

Ia tidak habis pikir dengan anaknya itu.

Dua hari yang lalu bocah nakal itu menelponnya, dan mengatakan jika johnny telah memberikan izin untuknya menikahi Donghyuck. Oleh karna itu dia memintanya dan Jaehyun untuk pulang ke Korea.

Taeyong tentu saja kaget mendengar perkataan anaknya di telpon. Ia bertanya kenapa Johnny bisa memberikan izin untuk Mark menikahi anakanya, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu Johnny dengan sangat jelas menolak lamaran anaknya. Dan jawaban Mark sangatlah di luar ekspetasinya. Mark menjawab bahwa Johnny telah mengetahui jika dirinya dan Donghyuck telah melakukan seks dan oleh sebab itu Johnny mengizinkannya menikahi Donghyuck.

Kaget? Tentu saja Taeyong kaget, bahkan ia ingin langsung berteleportasi ke Korea detik itu juga untuk mencekik sang anak.

"Kalian tahu, mereka melakukan 'itu' lagi hari ini. Dirumahku!" pekik Johnny dengan wajah yang terlihat akan menangis.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun langsung menganga tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Johnny. Tanpa dijelaskan pun mereka berdua tahu dengan pasti apa yang anaknya lakukan.

"Astaga anak itu." Jaehyun memijat pelipisnya pening memikirkan tingkah putra satu-satunya.

"Jadi alasan kami berdua berada di hotel karna hal itu. " timpal Ten sambil tersenyum miris.

"Mereka benar-benar harus dinikahkan. " ucap Taeyong.

Johnny menganggukan kepalanya lemah. Bagaimanapun ia masih belum rela jika Donghyuck menikah secepat ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?!

"Kalau begitu biar kami yang urus semua persiapan pernikahan Mark dan Donghyuck. Kalian tidak perlu memikirnya. " ucap Jaehyun dan langsung di angguki setuju oleh Taeyong.

"Tidak! Kami juga akan ikut membantu. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pernikahan putraku juga." protes Ten.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Jadi, kapan tepatnya Donghyuck dan Mark akan menikah?" tanya Jaehyun kepada sepasang suami yang duduk di hadapannya.

Johnny tampak terdiam berpikir sesaat, "Bulan depan. "

Ten langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menatap sang suami dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Bulan depan? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?!"

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Mereka memang harus menikah secepatnya. "

Jaehyun dan Ten menganggukan kepalanya setuju, "Benar, semakin cepat semakin baik. "

"Tapi kita perlu persetujuan dari Mark dan Donghyuck. " ujar Ten.

Johnny mendengus dengan keras mendengar perkataan istrinya, "Persetujuan apa? Mereka bedua pasti akan kegirangan. "

"Benar juga. " balas Ten.

"Jadi kita sudah sepakat untuk menikahkan anak-anak kita bulan depan?" tanya Jaehyun memastikan.

Ten dan Johnny menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita bisa mulai membicarakan keperluan-keperluan yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan! Astaga aku senang sekali!" pekik Taeyong kegirangan.

"Kau benar! Awalnya aku merasa sedih karna putraku satu-satunya itu akan menikah dan meninggalkanku. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa sangat bahagia!" balas Ten sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jaehyun hanya tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi bahagia di wajah istrinya dan calon besannya itu.

Tapi berbeda dengan Johnny, dia masih menekuk wajahnya dan menghela nafas berat.

Semoga ini adalah keputusan terbaik, batin Johnny merana.

.

.

.

Ke-esokan paginya, Johnny dan Ten kembali ke rumahnya.

Mereka berdua pikir Mark akan menginap, tapi mereka tidak melihat mobil Mark terpakir di depan rumah mereka.

"Apa Mark pulang subuh buta?" tanya Ten kepada suaminya.

Johnny menghendikkan bahunya, "Tidak tahu. Coba kita ke lihat ke kamar Donghyuck. "

Johnny dan Ten berjalan secara perlahan menaiki tangga menuju kamar sang anak.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Donghyuck Ten langsung menempelkan telinganya.

"Bagaiamana? Kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Johnny.

Ten mengelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. "

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Ten dan Johnny terlonjak kaget dan reflek berbalik saat mendengar suara dari arah belakang mereka.

"Donghyuck?! Dari mana kau?!" tanya Ten setengah berteriak.

Donghyuck mengerutkan dahinya keheranan, "Dari kamar mandi bawah. Kamar mandiku krannya rusak." jawab Donghyuck, "Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan di depan kamarku? "

Ten dan Johnny langsung kelabakan mendengar pertanyaan sang anak.

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin membangunkanmu. Kami kira kau belum bangun. " jawab Johnny.

"Dengan cara menempelkan telinga ke pintu?" Donghyuck memicingkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Y-ya kami berdua hanya ingin memastikan dulu. Kau sudah bangun atau belum. " Sahut Ten.

Donghyuck hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia tahu tingkah kedua orang tuanya memang sedikit aneh. Jadi ia tidak mau meributkannya.

"Kau pagi-pagi sudah mandi. Mau kemana?" tanya Ten.

"Tentu saja mau kuliah!" jawab Donghyuck sambil menggeser tubuh orang tuanya yang berdiri menghalangi pintu.

Ten dan Johnny hanya diam saja saat tubuhnya digeser oleh sang anak.

"Kalian mau sampai kapan disitu?" Donghyuck yang hendak menutup pintu kamarnya menghernyit heran saat melihat kedua orang tuanya itu masih betah berada di depan kamarnya.

"Kami menunggumu masuk! Ayo sayang kita pergi. " Ten langsung menarik tangan Johnny agar pergi dari depan kamar sang anak.

Johnny hanya pasrah saja ketika tangannya digeret dengan tiba-tiba oleh istrinya.

Donghyuck menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ada-ada saja sih. " ucapnya sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Renjun dan Jaemin berjalan memasuki Cafetaria sambil mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa heboh.

"Kau harus melihat wajah Yuta hyung yang melihat Chenle tidak mengenakan pakaian Jaem! Wajahnya sangat lucu!" Cerita Renjun kepada Jaemin.

Jaemin sebenarnya tidak tahu dimana letak kelucuan dari cerita Renjun, tapi melihat Renjun yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai mengeluarkan air mata seperti itu membuatnya langsung ikut tertawa juga.

Mereka berdua mendudukan diri di salah satu meja yang berada di pojok.

"Aduh perutku sakit. " ujar Renjun sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

Jaemin terkekeh melihat wajah Renjun, kemudian ia bangkit berdiri, "Aku akan mengambil makanan, kau tunggu disini. "

Renjun tersenyum cerah. "Yang biasa ya! "

Jaemin menganggukan kepalanya singkat lalu berjalan menuju counter.

Sembari menunggu Jaemin, Renjun mengambilkan ponselnya.

"Kau sudah menemukan cara bagaimana membuat Mark dan Donghyuck berpisah?"

"Belum Jen, Tuhan belum menunjukkan jalannya kepadaku. "

Seketika Renjun langsung menghentikan aktivitas mengutak-atik ponselnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke meja yang hanya berselisih dari satu meja dari mejanya.

Renjun memicingkan matanya tajam saat mendapati dua lelaki yang duduk di meja itu. Ternyata mereka tadi sedang membicarakan sahabatnya.

"Ahh bagaimana sih Cas, kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi!" sungut salah satu lelaki yang duduk di meja itu sambil menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Yahh bagaimana lagi Jen, mereka berdua semakin lengket saja. " balas lelaki satunya lagi dengan nada lesu.

Renjun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia pikir hanya Kang Mina yang menjadi setan pengganggu dihubungan Sunbae dengan sahabatnya, tetapi ternyata ada dua setan lainnya.

Jaemin yang baru datang dengan dua buah tray makanan di tangannya memasang wajah bingung saat melihat Renjun memperhatikan dua orang yang duduk di meja sebrang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan dua orang itu sampai sebegitunya?" Jaemin mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Renjun.

Renjun mengabaikan pertanyaan Jaemin dan membuat isyarat tangan agar Jaemin ikut memperhatikan apa yang ia perhatikan.

"Apa kita harus menerima tawaran dari Kang Mina?" tanya salah satu lelaki yang mempunyai kulit lebih gelap dan tubuh tinggi menjulang.

"Kau gila! " Potong lelaki satu nya lagi yang memiliki mata sipit dengan kulit putih pucat.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Jaemin tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dua lelaki yang duduk di sebrang mejanya.

"Dengarkan saja dulu. " balas Renjun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua lelaki itu.

Jaemin hanya menurut, ia memakan makannya sambil terus menatap kedua lelaki itu seperti yang Renjun lakukan.

"Ahh ayolah otakku yang hanya tinggal seperempat! Berpikirlah lebih keras! Bagaimana caranya memisahkan Mark dan Donghyuck dengan cara yang baik dan benar!"

"Hahaha Lucas, Lucas, seperti kau punya otak saja. "

Lelaki yang dipanggil Lucas itu memicingkan matanya tajam, "Setidaknya aku berusaha Lee Jeno. "

"Ah Lucas dan Jeno. Bukannya mereka berdua itu sahabatnya Mark?" Jaemin menendang pelan kaki Renjun dari bawah meja.

Renjun menaikkan sebelah alisnya keheranan, "Benarkah? Tapi kenapa dia setan itu mau merusak hubungan sahabatnya sendiri?"

Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak tahu. "

"Ahh! Bagaimana jika kita menculik Donghyuck saja?!" usul lelaki yang bernama Jeno.

Lucas membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan Jeno. Begitu juga dengan Renjun dan Jaemin yang sedari tadi menyimak.

"Kau gila Jen?! Itu namanya kriminal! Kita bisa ditangkap polisi bodoh!" Lucas memukul kepala Jeno dengan sendok yang ada di tangannya.

Jeno mengusap pelan kepalnya pelan, "Ya memangnya kau ada cara lain?" tanya Jeno sambil memberengut kesal.

Lucas menggeleng.

"Nah! Sudah ikuti saja saranku! "

"Menculik ya?" ucap Lucas sambil berpikir sejenak, "Boleh sih... Tapi-"

 ** _Brak!!_**

Lucas dan Jeno langsung terlonjak kaget saat mejanya di gebrak oleh seseorang dengan kuat.

"Apa yang baru saja kalian bicarakan?! Kalian ingin menculik sahabatku?!" sembur sang pelaku penggrebakkan yang Lucas dan Jeno tidak ketahui namanya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Lucas sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Kami sahabatnya Donghyuck!" sahut orang satunya lagi.

"Ahh aku ingat! Kalian yang menempeli Donghyuck sewaktu Mark dan Donghyuck bertengkar kan?! Aku ingat- ahh siapa nama kalian, Renjun dan Jaemin ya?" ujar Jeno setelah beberapa saat berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Iya! Itu kami berdua!" sambar Renjun garang.

"Eyy calm down. " ucap Lucas mencoba menenangkan Renjun.

"Bagaimana kita bisa tenang jika kalian ingin melakukan tindak kriminal kepada sahabat kami?!!" timpal Jaemin sambil memelototkan matanya.

"I-itu baru saja rencana!" sanggah Lucas.

Renjun tertawa sinis, "Bagaimana bisa kalian ingin memisahkan Donghyuck dengan sahabat kalian sendiri?!"

"Urusan perasaan itu berbeda! " sahut Jeno.

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan bilang kalian berdua juga-"

"Kenapa kalian kepo sekali sih?!" singut Lucas kesal.

"Tentu saja kami kepo! Itu menyangkut sahabat kami tercinta!" balas Renjun.

Jaemin memegang tangan Renjun kemudian memberikan isyarat mata agar Renjun berhenti dan tenang.

"Baiklah, itu urusan kalian. Tapi jika kalian sampai melakukan macam-macam kepada Donghyuck, kami berdua tidak akan tinggal diam. Ingat itu!" ancam Jaemin lalu menarik tangan Renjun agar pergi meninggalkan Lucas dan Jeno yang melongo mendengar perkataan Jaemin.

Sepeninggalan Renjun dan Jaemin, Jeno langsung menghela nafas panjang.

"Semakin sulit Cas. "

Lucas tersenyum masam, "Benar. Tuhan sepertinya senang sekali mempermainkan perasaan kita. "

"Ah sepertinya setelah pulang kuliah kita harus pergi ke gereja. "

"Kau benar. Aku ingin merajuk pada Tuhan kali ini. "

Jeno menganggukan kepalanya, ia yakin mereka berdua hanya kurang berdoa saja kepada Tuhan.

.

.

.

 ** _Omake:_**

Mark datang ke perpustakaan yang berada di falkultas Donghyuck tepat pukul 10 pagi, sesuai dengan pesan dari nomer misterius yang mengirimi Donghyuck pesan kemarin.

Mark berjalan masuk kedalam perpustakaan lalu mengernyitkan dahinya keheranan.

"Kenapa tidak ada orang? " gumam Mark sambil memandang kesekeliling.

Mark terus berjalan menelusuri masuk kedalam perpustakan yang benar-benar sepi.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap punggung sosok seorang pria yang duduk dengan gelisah di salah satu bangku didalam perpustakaan.

Mark yakin jika pria itulah yang mengirimi Donghyuck pesan setelah melihat ada sebuket bunga mawar merah disampingnya.

Mark dengan langkah yang berhati-hati berjalan mendekati sosok pria misterius itu.

Mark menepuk punggung orang itu pelan, membuat pria itu langsung berdiri dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. "Lee Donghyuck, akhirnya kau dat- Siapa kau?"

Pria itu memasang wajah terkejut dan bertanya-tanya saat melihat jika orang yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah Lee Donghyuck seperti yang ia kira.

"Siapa kau? Ada urusan apa kau dengan kekasihku?!" tanya Mark dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

Pria itu tersenyum saat mendengar bahwa lelaki di hadapannya itu mengatakan jika Donghyuck itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Ah jadi kau kekasih Donghyuck?"

Mark mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi saat melihat pria di hadapannya malah menampilkan ekspresi tenang.

"Bagaimana jika aku merebut Donghyuck darimu?" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum miring.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**

 _Btw karna banyak yang dm di wattpad minta accidentally married jangan di tamatin cepet-cepet, diriku memutuskan untuk menyelipkan satu konflik lagi di akhir cerita._

 _As always aku mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih kepada kalian semua ya yang udah support book ini yaampun TT teruhuraaaa_

 _Maaf kalo chaps ini mengecewakan :'(_

 _See you next chaps! Have a nice day!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Bagaimana jika aku merebut Donghyuck darimu?"

Rahang Mark seketika langsung mengeras mendengar perkataan kurang ajar dari lelaki asing yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau akan mati jika berani melakukannya. " balas Mark dengan nada dinginnya.

Lelaki itu tertawa, seakan-akan ancaman dari Mark adalah sebuah gretakan tidak berarti. Dia menatap Mark tajam kemudian mendecih pelan, "Aku pernah sekali melihatmu membuat Donghyuck menangis. Kau pikir akan membiarkannya terulang lagi?"

Mark menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. Melihat Donghyuck-nya menangis? Kapan??

Melihat raut kebingungan yang ada di wajah Mark membuat lelaki tidak dikenal itu sontak tersenyum sinis.

"Jika kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya, lebih baik kau lepaskan Donghyuck. "

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong sebelum ku robek mulutmu!"

"Ahh.. Kau benar-benar tempramental, seperti yang Jaemin katakan padaku. "

"Jaemin?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Membuat Mark semakin dibuat keheranan.

"Kau pikir aku main-main dengan Donghyuck? Kau bercanda?"

Lelaki itu mengibaskan tangannya pelan lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas meja perpustakaan. "Itu yang aku rasa."

"Lucu. " cibir Mark.

Lelaki itu menghendikan bahunya pelan lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Aahh Donghyuck.. " ucap lelaki itu setelah mendengar sahutan dari sebrang.

Mark melebarkan matanya kaget saat mengetahui jika lelaki itu menelpon Donghyuck-nya.

"Bisa kah kau keperpustakaan yang berada di gedung fakultasmu?... Iya sekarang... Hahaha sampai jumpa sayangku..." Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan jahil saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya itu. Ia tertawa girang di dalam hati saat melihat raut wajah Mark yang terlihat sangat murka.

"Berani-beraninya kau menelpon calon istriku!" Bentar Mark emosi.

"Calon istrimu? Hahaha jangan bercanda. "

"Kau pikir aku bercanda? Dasar pendek. "

Lelaki itu langsung mendelik marah saat mendengar Mark sudah mengungkit-ungkit masalah tinggi badan. Baginya itu adalah topik sensitif yang tidak termaafkan!

"Apa kau bilang?! Pendek! Dasar alis golok!"

Mark memasang raut tidak terima saat alisnya di katai alis golok. Yang benar saja! Alisnya itu alis camar! Bukan golok! Sembarangan!

"Enak saja! Dasar kerdil, pendek, biji kecamb-"

"Mark hyung?"

"Oh Donghyuck, kau sudah datang. Cepat sekali. " lelaki itu dengan senyum ramah menyapa Donghyuck, membuat Mark yang ada di hadapannya semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Kebetulan aku tadi sedang di toilet yang berada di samping perpustakaan. Memangnya ada apa hyung?" Tanya Donghyuck.

"Kau kenal dia?!" Tanya Mark kepada Donghyuck yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja kenal. Lagipula kenapa kalian berdua berada disini?" Donghyuck balik bertanya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Tidak tahu. Aku mengirimu pesan kemarin agar bertemu denganku jam sepuluh di sini, tapi malah dia yang datang. " balas lelaki itu sambil menunjuk Mark dengan dagunya.

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai berani-beraninya mengajak calon istri orang bertemu! Apalagi aku tidak mengenalmu!" Singut Mark.

"Oh jadi karna ini kau menyentuh ponselku kemarin hyung?" Ucap Donghyuck sambil melemparkan ekspresi 'terciduk kau'

"Iya! Aku membaca pesannya, dan langsung menghapusnya agar kau tidak tahu!" Balas Mark dengan nada yang menggebu-gebu.

"Apa-apaan itu. Kekanakan sekali. " cibir lelaki itu.

Donghyuck tergelak mendengar perkataan Mark. Astaga, kekasihnya ini sangat over protektif sekali.

"Dia ini Xiaojun hyung, kakaknya Chenle. Dia sudah kuanggap hyungku sendiri." Ucap Donghyuck sambil tertawa.

Mark memasang raut wajah tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Donghyuck, dia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja.

"Kau tidak menyimpan nomer ponselnya. " ujar Mark dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Dia tidak penting, kenapa aku harus menyimpan nomer ponselnya. Bahkan nomor ponselmu saja tidak ku simpan. " balas Donghyuck.

Mark dan lelaki yang sudah di ketahui bernama Xiaojun itu sontak mendelik marah mendengar perkataan Donghyuck.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidak menyimpan nomer ponselku?!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyimpan nomer ponselku sayang?!! Kau bercanda?!"

Pekik Xiaojun dan Mark heboh.

"Jangan berlebihan. "

Donghyuck tidak habis pikir, kenapa urusan nomer ponsel saja mereka sangat lebay.

"Oh iya hyung, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Donghyuck kepada Xiaojun.

"Dia bilang ingin merebutmu dariku!" Sahut Mark dengan nada marah.

Donghyuck menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mark dan menatapnya dengan pandangan malas, "Bisa diam dulu tidak?"

"Aku ingin berpamitan kepadamu, aku akan kembali pergi ke Jerman untuk pertukaran mahasiswa. " ucap Xiaojun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?! Kaukan baru kembali dari China! Lalu bagaimana dengan Chenle? Dia akan tinggal dengan siapa nanti di Seoul?!"

"Chenle akan tinggal denganmu. Paman Johnny dan bibi Ten tidak memberitahumu?"

Donghyuck menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. "

"Mungkin belum sempat, lusa dia akan kerumahmu setelah mengantarku ke bandara. "

Mark yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan antara Donghyuck dan Xiaojun sedikit mengerti jika ternyata Xiaojun tidak berpotensi untuk menikungnya, dia sudah berprasangka buruk. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Mark masih merasa janggal, untuk apa dia bertemu Donghyuck dengan membawa buket bunga seperti itu?!

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. " ujar Xiaojun yang sedari tadi merasa risih karna ditatap dengan pandangan membunuh oleh Mark, "Aku bercanda. Aku tidak akan merebut Donghyuck darimu. Puas kau! " tambahnya.

Mark memicingkan matanya tidak percaya, "Lalu kenapa kau membawa buket bunga huh?!"

Xiaojun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Ini buat Renjun. Aku tidak berani mengatakan padanya jika aku pergi. Dia pasti akan mencakarku nanti. "

Donghyuck tertawa mendengar perkataan Xiaojun, ia tahu dengan pasti jika sebenarnya Xiaojun itu ada rasa dengan Renjun. Tapi dia memilih untuk diam saja.

"Oh begitu. " balas Mark dengan nada ketus.

"Cih dasar. " cibir Xiaojun.

Mark akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, lelaki yang bernama Xiaojun ternyata tidak berpotensi sebagai penggangu hubungannya dengan Donghyuck.

"Lihat itu, dia tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila. " ucap Xiaojun sambil menunjuk-nujuk wajah Mark.

Mark tidak merespon perkataan Xiaojun, dirinya malah menarik Donghyuck agar menempel padanya.

"Kau sudah tidak ada kepentingan lagi dengan Donghyuck kan? Kalau begitu kami pergi. " ucap Mark sambil menarik tangan Donghyuck agar berjalan pergi meninggalkan Xiaojun.

"Kau apa-apaan sih hyung!" Protes Donghyuck saat tubuhnya sudah di geret begitu saja oleh Mark.

"Sudah diam. Aku sedang tidak mood. " balas Mark ketus tanpa melihat ke arah Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mendengus pelan, kekasihnya satu ini memang benar-benar tempramental dan sangat cemburuan.

Donghyuck tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak untuk hal ini.

Ah sepertinya dia harus menelpon Xiaojun hyung nanti.

.

.

.

Mark tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya saat mendengar kabar jika dirinya akan menikah dengan Donghyuck bulan depan.

Sepulang dari kuliah, ia melihat kedua orang tuanya telah duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya sambil memasang raut wajah kesal, marah, jengkel, dan dongkol.

Awalnya Mark pikir jika orangtuanya kesal karna dirinya tidak datang ke bandara untuk menjemput mereka berdua, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Dasar hormon binatang! Tidak bisa ya ditahan sampai kau resmi menjadi suami sah Donghyuck?!" Kesal Taeyong.

"Tidak bisa Mom, jika diriku dekat dengan Donghyuck, rasanya aku tidak bisa menahan hormon ku ini. Aku jadi ingin menciumnya, memeluknya, dan membawanya ke ran-"

"Hentikan. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan sampai seperti itu kepada kami!" Potong Jaehyun jengkel.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenarannya Dad. Tadi kan Mom bertanya!" ucap Mark sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Taeyong menghela nafas pelan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ganti baju mu! Setelah itu ikut mommy!"

Mark mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan, "Kemana mom?"

"Nanti juga tahu sendiri. "

"Mommy jangan sok misterius seperti itu! Jangan-jangan Mommy mau membuangku di tengah hutan ya!" Pekik Mark ngawur.

Jaehyun menepuk kepalanya pelan, ia sekarang merasa sedikit bersalah karna tidak memantau perkembangan otak anakanya itu. Semakin besar kenapa semakin tidak waras? Bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran seperti itu! Astaga.

Taeyong langsung menggeplak kepala Mark dengan kuat, jengkel sekali dia rasanya dengan putra satu-satunya itu.

"Sembarangan saja. Jika Mommy ingin membuangmu, mommy akan memilih untuk membuangmu segera setelah kau lahir jika tahu saat besar kau sangat menjengkelkan seperti ini. "

"Astaga! Jahat sekali!"

"Sudah! Berhenti bicara. Cepat ganti bajumu sekarang!"

Mark mendesah panjang kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Anakmu itu benar-benar. " ucap Taeyong sambil melirik ke arah Jaehyun yang sedang asik menonton televisi.

"Hey! Itu anakmu juga!" Protes Jaehyun tidak terima.

"Ya ya ya" balas Taeyong malas.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Mark keluar juga dengan pakaian yang lebih rapi.

"Berangkat sekarang Mom?" tanya Mark sambil berjalan menghampiri Taeyong.

"Tahun depan. Menurutmu?!" balas Taeyong ketus.

Mark mendengus melihat sang Ibu yang masih saja kesal kepadanya.

"Ya sudah ayo berangkat." ajak Mark.

Taeyong mendengus kemudian menatap Jaehyun yang masih sibuk menonton televisi dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau jangan pergi keluar! Diam saja disini dan masaklah sesuatu untuk kumakan nanti!"

Jaehyun baru saja ingin melayangkan protes tapi Taeyong sudah lebih dahulu melemparkan death glare andalannya, membuat Jaehyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Dasar istri kejam kepada suami sendiri.

Taeyong dan Mark langsung pergi meninggalkan Apartemennya menggunakan mobil Mark menuju ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

Mark menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap heran ke arah Ibunya yang sedang duduk sambil bersedekap dada di sampingnya.

"Mommy ngin aku temani berbelanja?"

"Sudah tidak usah bicara, Mommy masih tidak ada mood untuk bicara denganmu. " balas Taeyong ketus.

Mark mendengus sebal lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran Mall.

Taeyong keluar dari mobil kemudian mengisyarakan Mark untuk mengikutinya.

Mark hanya menuruti permintaan Mommy-nya tanpa banyak bicara, karna ia yakin Mommy-nya itu masih sangat kesal padanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan, membuat Mark kembali memasang raut wajah kebingungan.

"Mommy ingin membeli perhiasan? Bukan tipikal Mommy sekali. " komentar Mark.

Taeyong hanya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Mark seakan-akan mengatakan 'Kenapa-kau-tidak-bisa-diam-sedari-tadi-huh?! '

"Halo tuan-tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap salah satu pelayan toko perhiasan itu.

"Aku ingin membeli sepasang cincin pengantin yang paling cantik. " ucap Taeyong sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Mark membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan Ibunya, "Mommy mau menikah lagi?!" seru Mark tidak percaya.

Taeyong mendengus sebal kemudian memukul kepala anaknya, "Dasar bodoh! Cincin ini untuk pernikahanmu dengan Donghyuck!"

Mark langsung membuka mulutnya tidak percaya, "B-buatku dan Donghyuck?!"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya malas, ia kembali memilih cincin-cincin yang di rekomendasikan oleh pelayan tadi.

Mark tidak bisa melenyapkan senyuman lebar yang menempel di wajahnya. Sekarang dirinya sedang membeli cincin untuk pernikahannya dengan Donghyuck, astaga semuanya terasa seperti mimpi!

"Menurut Mommy yang ini bagus. " Taeyong menunjukan sebuah cincin emas putih polos dengan sebuah kristal yang sangat cantik di tengahnya.

Mark menganggukan kepalanya antusias melihat cincin yang di tunjukan oleh Taeyong.

"Ukuran jari Donghyuck sama seperti ukuran jari Mommy, sepertinya sih. " gumam Taeyong sambil mencoba memakai cincin itu di jarinya.

Mark juga ikut mencoba cincin itu di jarinya kemudian tersenyum bahagia, jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya karna hal seperti ini. Lemah sekali kau Mark Lee.

"Kau sudah coba?" tanya Taeyong yang langsung diangguki oleh Mark.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya ambil yang ini. " ujar Taeyong kepada pelayan toko perhiasan.

Pelayan tersebut tersenyum kemudian segera menyiapkan dan membungkus cincin yang ingin dibeli Taeyong dan Mark.

Setelah urusan bayar membayar selesai, sepasang Ibu dan anak itu melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju sebuah butik yang menjual pakaian pengantin.

"Mom, memangnya kau tahu ukuran badan Donghyuck. " tanya Mark. Ia khawatir jika mereka membeli tuxedo pernikahan tanpa mengajak Donghyuck seperti sekarang, maka tidak akan sesusai dengan badan Donghyuck.

Taeyong mendecih pelan kemudian berkata, "Harusnya kau tahu ukuran badan Donghyuck, bukankah kau sudah sering menyentuh seluruh badannya. "

"Mom!"

"Apa?!" balas Taeyong sambil mendelik kesal.

Mark hanya bisa mendengus sebal melihat Mommy-nya yang masih saja salty kepadanya.

Taeyong mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian membuka pesan yang Ten kirimkan tadi pagi, yaitu ukuran tubuh Donghyuck yang Ten ukur sendiri.

"Oh Taeyong?!"

Taeyong sedikit berjengit kaget saat mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya kemudian memukul bahunya dengan sedikit keras.

"Kenapa kau kemari tidak bilang-bilang?!"

Taeyong membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat sahabat lamanya berdiri di belakannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Jeonghan? Astaga kau berada disini? Ku kira kau masih di Los angeles! " Taeyong langsung memeluk sahabatnya yang bernama Jeonghan itu dengan erat.

"Kebetulan aku singgah sebentar disini. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan kemari. " pekik Jeonghan heboh.

"Aku kesini ingin memesan tuxedo pernikahan buat anakku. " Taeyong menarik tangan Mark agar mendekat kepadanya.

Jeonghan memandang Mark dengan wajah terkejut, "Anakmu akan menikah?! Astaga beruntung sekali dirimu. "

Taeyong tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, "Tentu saja aku beruntung, meskipun keberuntungan ini datang terlalu cepat karna seseorang yang tidak bisa menahan nafsunya. "

Mark tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar sang Ibu yang menyindirnya begitu terang-terangan.

Jeonghan awalnya kebingungan dengan maksud dari perkataan Taeyong, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapinya karna ia merasa hanya akan membuat otak kecilnya menjadi kram.

"Ahh begitu, kalau begitu kau bisa melihat berbagai jenis model tuxedo pernikahan di katalog ini. " Jeonghan menyodorkan buku katalog kepada Taeyong.

Taeyong langsung mengambil katalog itu dan membuka halaman demi halaman untuk melihat berbagai model tuxedo.

"Yang ini bagus Mom. " Mark menunjuk sepasang tuxedo berwarna putih dan hitam yang ada di katalog itu.

"Hmm... Kau suka yang ini?" tanya Taeyong.

Mark menganggukan kepalanya meng-iya-kan, "Iya Mom, sangat simple dan elegan. Donghyuck pasti suka. "

"Jeonghan, aku ambil yang ini. " Taeyong menunjukan tuxedo yang Mark sukai tadi kepada Jeonghan.

"Yang ini? Tidak masalah. Mari kita ukur tubuhmu dulu Mark. " Jeonghan memanggil salah satu pegawainya kemudian menyuruhnya untuk mengukur tubuh Mark.

"Lalu dimana calon pengantin satunya?" Jeonghan baru menyadari jika Taeyong hanya berdua saja dengan anaknya, "Bagaimana kita mengukurnya?"

"Ini ukuran calon pengantin satunya lagi " Taeyong mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikan ukuran tubuh Donghyuck yang Ten kirim kepada pegawai butik Jeonghan.

"Kapan acaranya?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Bulan depan, tapi usahakan jadi 2 minggu lagi. Bagaimana, bisa?"

"Tentu saja. 2 minggu lagi tuxedo ini akan dikirimkan ke alamatmu. "

Taeyong tersenyum kemudian memeluk Jeonghan, "Terimakasih banyak. Kalau begitu aku harus segera pergi. Maaf tidak bisa mengobrol banyak denganmu. "

"Tidak masalah, kita bisa mengobrol lain waktu. " balas Jeonghan sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi. " pamit Taeyong.

Setelah keluar dari butik Taeyong langsung berjalan menuju ke parkiran mobil dengan Mark yang mengintil di belakanganya.

"Kita mau kemana lagi Mom?"

"Pulang. "

"Pulang?"

"Iya, cincin dan baju pernikahan sudah kita dapat. Sisanya urusan Ten. " Taeyong menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian memandang lurus kedepan, "Setidaknya satu urusan sudah selesai. "

.

.

.

Sepulang kuliah, Donghyuck menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang duduk diam di meja makan.

"Ada apa dengan suasana ini? Suram sekali. " ucap Donghyuck sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Ten.

"Ayah ingin mengatakan hal yang serius kepadamu. "

Donghyuck mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali saat mendengar perkataan sang Ayah.

"Kau dan Mark akan menikah bulan depan."

Donghyuck yang sedang menengguk air minum langsung menyemburkan air saking kagetnya. Menikah?! Bulan depan?!

"APA?!!!!"

Ten yang duduk di samping Donghyuck seketika langsung menutup telinganya karna suara sang anak sungguh memekakan telinga.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menikah bulan depan!!! Kalian tidak meminta persetujuanku?!!" Protes Donghyuck tidak terima.

"Buat apa persetujuanmu? Kami yakin kalian berdua akan kegirangan. " balas Johnny ketus.

"Aku tidak kegirangan!!"

Ten menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak sang anak kemudian tersenyum tenang, "Sudahlah, kau terima beres nanti, semua persiapan pernikahan akan diurus oleh Ibu dan Mommy-nya Mark."

Mata Donghyuck berkedut tak suka mendengar perkataan ibunya.

Dirinya benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kedua orang tuanya. Beberapa hari yang lalu jelas-jelas jika mereka menolak lamaran Mark, dan sekarang dengan tiba-tibanya mereka mengatakan bahwa ia dan Mark akan menikah bulan depan. Kenapa mereka sangat labil?!

"Yang akan menikah itu aku! Kenapa kalian tidak minta persetujuanku dulu!" Pekik Donghyuck marah, "Lagipula kenapa kalian tiba-tiba berubah pikiran seperti itu sih?!"

"Kau dan Mark sudah melakukan seks. Alasan itu sudah cukup untuk kami menikahkan kalian segera. " balas Johnny.

Donghyuck semakin dibuat menganga tidak percaya karena perkataan sang ayah.

"T-tapi aku kan tidak hamil Ayah!"

"Tapi kau sudah dibobol!" Sahut Ten.

"Ayah! Ibu! Aku tidak mau menikah secepat ini!!!"

Ten dan Johnny tidak menanggapi segala protesan tidak terima dari Donghyuck, membuat Donghyuck semakin menggeram kesal.

"AAAAH AKU BISA STRESS LAMA-LAMA!!" Donghyuck menggebrak meja makan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Lihat dia, ber-akting seperti tidak suka menikah saja. " ucap Ten sambil memandang punggung sang Anak yang sudah menaiki tangga ke lantar dua.

"Sepertinya dia memang tidak suka. "

Ten memutar bola matanya malas kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Johnny, "Anak itu hanya jual mahal. "

"Seperti kau dulu. " balas Johnny.

Ten tertawa mendengar perkataan suaminya, "Aku? Aku tidak pernah jual mahal. "

"Kau dulu pernah menangis karna aku mengajak Doyoung pergi ke perpustakaan. Padahal kau sendiri yang menolak ajakanku. Aku masih ingat kau bahkan berkata padaku untuk berhenti mengikutimu. "

Ten mendelik kesal saat sang suami kembali mengungkit-ungkit tentang jaman mereka belum menikah.

"I-itu... "

"Padahal kau yang sangat menyukaiku, tapi jual mahal. " cibir Johnny.

Ten yang sudah kesal mendengar perkataan suaminya langsung melemparkan kotak tisu yang ada dihadapannya dan tepat mengenai kepala Johnny.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit jaman dulu!"

Johnny mengelus-elus kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat.

Ten yang melihat suaminya kembali memasang wajah galau mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Ten.

"Aku masih tidak rela melepaskan Donghyuck, apalagi kepada Mark. " lirih Johnny.

"Sejujurnya aku juga tak rela. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? "

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Tidak tahu. Bisakah kita pindah rumah ke Chicago saja. Menjauhkan Mark dan Donghyuck. " ucap Johnny ngawur.

"Jangan berkata sembarangan seperti itu! Kita berdo'a saja semoga Mark bisa lebih dewasa nanti setelah menikah. "

"Ya, semoga saja. "

.

.

.

Ke-esokan harinya, Donghyuck berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju Cafearia dimana dua sahabat sehidup matinya telah menunggu.

"Kenapa wajahmu di tekuk jelek seperti itu? " tanya Renjun ketika melihat Donghyuck sudah mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berada di sampingnya.

Jaemin yang duduk dihadapan Renjun ikut keheran melihat wajah Donghyuck yang sangat masam.

"Aku sedang kesal. " balas Donghyuck lemah.

"Kesal? Jika kau kesal kau akan menggebu-gebu. Tidak kuyu seperti ini. " komentar Renjun.

"Apa kau sakit?" Jaemin menjulurkan tangannya agar bisa menyentuh kening Donghyuck, "Wajahmu sedikit panas. "

"Aku akan menikah bulan depan. "

Jaemin dan Renjun seketika langsung terdiam dan menatap ke arah Donghyuck dengan mata membelalak dan mulut menganga lebar.

"Tutup mulut kalian. "

Renjun yang baru saja tersadar dari keterkejutannya langsung memukul keras lengan Donghyuck sambil memekik heboh. "KAU SERIUS?!! KAU MENIKAH BULAN DEPAN?!"

Pekikan heboh dari Renjun langsung membuat seluruh penghuni Cafetaria memandang ke arah mereka ber-tiga.

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih?!" Ucap Donghyuck sambil mencubit keras pinggang Renjun.

"Kau serius akan menikah bulan depan Hyuck? Kau bercanda?" Tanya Jaemin.

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya lemah, "Iya, dan aku tidak bercanda bodoh."

"Lalu apa pendapat Mark tentang itu?"

"Tentu saja bocah gila itu pasti kesenangan. " sahut Renjun sambil mendengus kesal.

"Iya, dia sangat senang. Bahkan terus mengirimiku emoji love se-layar. "

"Mengerikan. " komentar Jaemin sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau senang?"

Donghyuck terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Renjun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Disatu sisi ia merasa senang, di sisi yang lain ia merasa tidak senang.

Dia senang karna akan menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai sedari dulu, tapi ia juga merasa tidak senang karna menikah secepat ini. Donghyuck merasa dirinya sangat labil sekarang. Seperti remaja Smp yang tengah dilanda dilema cinta monyet.

"Aku tidak mau menikah secepat itu. "

Jaemin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah Donghyuck, "Kami juga tidak mau kau menikah secepat itu. Tapi kau harus yakin jika keputusan ke-dua orang tuamu itu merupakan keputusan yang paling baik. "

"Hiks.. "

Jaemin dan Donghyuck langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Renjun saat mendengar bocah itu tiba-tiba terisak.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Harusnya aku yang menangis bodoh. " ujar Donghyuck sambil merangkul tubuh Renjun dan memeluknya.

Renjun semakin terisak, membuat Jaemin dan Donghyuck menjadi panik.

"Hey Njun, kau kenapa?!"

Renjun melepaskan pelukan Donghyuck kemudian menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi-nya menggunakan sapu tangan yang Jaemin sodorkan kepadanya.

"Aku.. Hiks.. Donghyuck akan segera menikah... "

Jaemin dan Donghyuck saling melempar pandang keheranan.

"Memang apa masalahnya?" Tanya Jaemin.

"Tidak ada masalah.. Hikss... Hanya saja, aku merasa merinding dan tidak percaya... Hiks... Huaaaaa aku tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya..."

Donghyuck ingin tertawa sebenarnya melihat Renjun menangis seperti itu, ia jarang sekali melihat Renjun menangis. Bahkan saat Ayahnya meninggalpun Renjun berhasil menahan tangisnya mati-matian.

Donghyuck kembali menarik Renjun ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekap bocah itu dengan erat. "Terimakasih, kau pasti khawatir padaku kan? Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. "

Renjun menganggukan kepalanya lemah didalam dekapan Donghyuck dan kembali terisak kecil.

Renjun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Sedih, kecewa, bahagia, khawatir telah mencampur menjadi satu.

Ia tidak munafik jika memang ia merasa sedih dan kecewa saat mendengar bahwa orang yang ia sukai akan segera menikah.

Tapi dirinya sadar posisi.

Renjun tidak mau kalah dari ego nya, ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengikhlaskan Donghyuck.

Dia tidak mau menjadi egois, meskipun dirinya harus merasakan sakit hati nantinya.

Begitu juga dengan Jaemin. Lelaki itu tahu dengan pasti apa yang tengah Renjun rasakan, karna ia juga turut merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menikah dengan Mark hyung, bukan dengan lelaki hidung belang. " ucap Donghyuck mencoba menenangkan kedua sahabatnya yang tengah memasang raut khawatir.

"Tapi apa bedanya Mark sunbae dengan lelaki hidung belang? Hormonnya sama saja. " balas Jaemin.

Donghyuck mendelik kesal ke arah Jaemin. Perkataan Jaemin tidak salah sih, hanya saja jangan diperjelas seperti itu juga!

"Kalian harus segera cari pacar." Ucap Donghyuck sambil memandang ke-dua sahabatnya.

"Atau... Kalian berdua saja pacaran. "

"Ingin kupukul ya?" Jaemin mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke depan wajah Donghyuck, membuat Donghyuck semakin tergelak.

"Kalian menyangka tidak sih aku akan menikah? Rasanya seperti mimpi. " kata Donghyuck sambil menyedot minuman Renjun.

"Rasanya baru kemarin kau masuk kuliah dan menyeretku kemana-mana untuk mematai-matai Mark. " balas Jaemin.

"Iya, rasanya baru kemarin melihat Donghyuck mempunyai perasaan kalau dirinya itu jelek. Lihat sekarang dia sudah percaya diri sampai tidak pernah berkaca. " timpal Renjun.

Donghyuck hanya mendengus saja mendengar perkataan dua sahabatnya yang masih sempat-sempatnya menyisipkan hinaan disaat seperti ini.

"Tidak apa, yang penting kau bahagia. " tambah Jaemin lagi.

"Iya, tidak apa kau jadi tidak tahu diri. Asal kau bahagia kami berdua sudah senang. " ucap Renjun.

Mereka berdua tidak masalah jika Donghyuck tidak berakhir dengan mereka. Melihat Donghyuck sudah berhasil meraih cintanya dan menjadi bahagia seperti sekarang sudahlah cukup bagi Renjun dan Jaemin.

Donghyuck merasa senang mendengar perkataan dari dua sahabatnya yang men-supportnya.

Donghyuck memandang kedua sahabatnya itu dengan perasaan haru, "Terimakasih. " ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

Lucas dan Jeno duduk berdua di kursi taman Universitasnya dengan wajah di tekuk dalam.

Semalam Mark mengatakan di grub chat mereka jika dirinya dan Donghyuck akan menikah bulan depan.

Hal itu sontak membuat kedua pemuda tampan tapi jomblo itu langsung merasa sakit hati, bahkan Lucas mengatakan kepada Jeno jika ia langsung menitikan air mata saat membaca pesan Mark.

"Kenapa Tuhan memberikan cobaan yang sangat keterlaluan seperti ini. " lirih Lucas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jeno.

Jeno menepuk pelan kepala Lucas yang ada di bahunya, "Tuhan marah kepada kita, karna kita ke gereja hanya untuk misuh-misuh saja."

Lucas menganggukan kepalanya, "Kenapa nasib cintaku harus seperti ini. "

"Nasib cinta kita sangat ironi. " timpal Jeno.

Lucas menghela nafas pelan, "Entah ini cobaan atau azab. "

"Sepertinya azab. "

"Menyedihkan. "

"Kau benar. "

"Tapi Cas, "

Lucas menaikan sebelah alisnya kemudian menatap Jeno dengan raut bertanya-tanya.

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai salah satu dari teman Donghyuck. " cicit Jeno pelan.

Mendengar perkataan Jeno membuat Lucas reflek mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jeno. "Apa?!"

"Sepertinya Tuhan tidak ingin melihatku menggalau terlalu lama." ucap Jeno sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Tbc_**

 _Helooww guys!! I'm back!!_

 _Maaf banget kalo kurang ngefeel di chap ini :"""""""_

 _Bener-bener aku ngelawan wb pas ngetik chap ini :') jadi maaafffff banget kalo tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi._

 _As always aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang udah support book ini sampai sekarang. Thank u so much_

 _Jangan lupa mampir ke work aku yang lain ya guys! aku memang lebih banyak pub ff di wp, nama wpku Brillantefullsun__

 _See you next chap! Have a nice day!!_

 _Donghyuck sama mommy tiway dan paman doyoung wkwkwk_


End file.
